The Legend of Spyro: The Awakening of A Dragon
by Raine Moon
Summary: After having sacrificed himself to save himself, Kurth comes back as a dragon, he must awaken the powers inside him to help his friends once more. But will he succed or will he perish along with his friends. Rated M for violence and language. R&R PLEASE
1. Rebirth

**If any of you were waiting for this story, then you are served. read and review please.**

**Chapter 1 : Rebirth**

When Kurth left Heaven, he randomly appeared somewhere in the Dragon Realms, his luck was so good that he appeared at the entrance of the Floating Islands.

"Great, now I'll get spotted and then I'll need to see my father, well whatever, I'll just have to play the game." said Kurth.

Then just as he predicted, several apes spotted him. "Who are you and what is your business here?" asked an ape.

"My name is Naga and I'm here to talk with your master." Kurth lied.

The apes talked to each other and came to talk to Kurth. "You can come in, but if you do anything funny, we'll kill you." said an other ape.

'_I'd like to see you try that._' thought Kurth.

The apes guided him through Malefor's Lair and they arrived near the throne room. "This is where our master is and we'll come along with you to ensure you aren't a spy from those scums in the Dragon Temple." said an ape.

They entered the throne room and Kurth saw Malefor, but he saw that Kira wasn't there with him. '_She must be on another crappy mission he ordered her to do._' thought Kurth.

Malefor saw Kurth coming in the room with apes but he didn't recognized the dragon that was with the apes. "Who are you and what are you doing here in my lair?" asked Malefor.

"My name is Naga and I have come to serve you master Malefor." said Kurth.

Malefor thought about it for a moment then he made his mind. "Alright, you may serve Naga, but you must face one challenge." said Malefor.

"What is that challenge master.?" asked Kurth. "You must face my guards and the soldiers that came with you. Is it alright for you?" asked Malefor.

Kurth nodded and he prepared for battle and twelve apes jumped at him and he fell on purpose on the ground. "Oh the mighty seems to have fallen." said Malefor but before he could call his men back, one of his guards was pierced by a spike of some sort and he fell dead on the floor. Then Kurth got up and all the apes were sent flying everywhere. two apes got up before the other and charged at Kurth, since Kurth was faster than he looked like her moved so fast that it looked like he teleported behind an ape. He grabbed the ape by the neck and he stabbed the ape's head with his spike, the ape fell on the ground, also killed. As for the second ape, he tried to hit Kurth but Kurth was too quick for him and he stabbed him in the heart with his tail blade.

After the three first apes were killed, Kurth rose in the air using his wing and he burned six apes using his fire breath, they all died burned to the bones. "Three yet remains" said Malefor. The three apes remaining started attacking Kurth trying to at least hurt him since not a single ape had been able to hit him. The apes made the biggest mistake of their lives because they were in a separated formation.

"They are more stupid than I thought" said Kurth. He charged at the apes and he stabbed the first ape in the heart, killing him. He then jumped and he smashed the second ape's head on the ground with his fist thus also killing him. He then watched the third ape, he waited for him to come closer and he slashed his head off with his tail blade. the ape's body fell down to the floor motionless, while the ape's head was rolling on the floor.

"Excellent, you could do a fantastic elite soldier for my army." said Malefor taking physical form to congratulate Kurth. Kurth said nothing, he only walked near Malefor. When he was in front of Malefor, he grabbed him by the neck trying to kill him.

"What are you doing Naga? I thought you wanted to serve me." shouted Malefor who was trying to break free from Kurth's grasp.

"I never thought you'd fall this low Father." said Kurth.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Malefor who was confused by what Kurth said.

"Don't you recognize me, I am your son Kurthnega. And here I thought you were smarter than this." said Kurth.

Malefor's eyes widened at what Kurth said. "No, that's impossible, I saw you die when you saved your friends from Ragnarok. You cannot be in front of me. You're just a dragon who's trying to kill me and you will fail." said Malefor but still he couldn't break free from Kurth's hand.

Finally Kurth threw his father on the ground and Malefor searched for air. "GUARDS, KILL HIM!" yelled Malefor in a blind rage. Kurth stormed out of the room killing every apes he saw on his making his way out of the Floating Islands. He made it out after having killed half of Malefor personal guard, he took of and he went to the Temple.

"Finally out of this shit hole, now I'll go see back some friends who think I am dead." said Kurth while heading for the Temple.

At the Temple, the funerals were about to begin, they were only waiting for Rebeka and Cynder to come. "Come on, what's wrong with them." said Spyro.

Inside the Temple, Rebeka and Cynder were readying themselves when they heard Spyro's voice. "I think we better get going outside since I'm ready." said Rebeka.

"Yeah, me too, let's get going." said Cynder.

The two got out of the Temple and went with the others who were waiting for them. "About time you show up." said Godith.

"Sorry for the wait, but what can you do when your boyfriend dies." said Rebeka.

"And when did you and Kurth started dating?" asked Ignitus.

Rebeka looked embarrassed but she knew that her father was right, she never dated Kurth. Then, just before the beginning of the funeral, a dragon no one saw before was heading to the Temple.

"That dragon comes from where the Floating Islands are, he may be one of my father's new soldier or just a dragon that heard of the Temple and he decided to pay us a visit." said Kira.

But before any of the Guardians could react a man half-dragon, half-human attacked Kurth in the air. Kurth recognized the man as being the same one he met in DK Mark's hometown. "Hey dude, what are you doing?" asked Kurth while dodging the man's attacks easily. "I have come to rid you of this world, Malefor's servant!" The man exclaimed

Ignitus watched the fight between the dragon and the man, he quicly recognized the man. "It's the Dragon King Sedro, he came to kill that dragon. That dragon is one of Malefor's soldier and by how easily he dodges Sedro's attack, he must be one of Malefor's elite soldier." said Ignitus.

"Come on Sedro, let me explain." said Kurth.

"There is no explaining to do, evil dragon." said Sedro as he slashed quicly at Kurth.

Kurth knew that there was no dodging from that attack so he used his hand spike to block the slash.

"What the fuck? No dragons can do this." shouted Sedro.

Ignitus and the other watched the battle and they could see Kurth's back. "Hey, what's that mark on that dragon's back?" asked Spyro.

DL Mark was the only one who saw that the mark was the Dragon Amulet sign. Kurth landed on the ground and Sedro dived at him with his sword ready. But before he could land the hit, DL Mark stopped the fight by blocking Sedro's attack.

"This fight is now over." said DL Mark.

"Thanks dude, you really saved my ass." said Kurth.

"Why are you protecting him, he's evil!" shouted Sedro.

DL Mark glared at Sedro to make him shut up. "I protect him only because I have question of my own for him." said DL Mark.

"Go on with your question, I was ready to answer to some questions anyways." said Kurth.

"First of all, who are you and why do you have the Dragon Amulet's mark on your back?" DL Mark asked.

"Oh, come on Mark! Can't you recognize me? Okay then, I'll tell you, I'm Kurthnega and the reason I have the amulet sign on my back is because it's my proof as being a Dragon Lord." Kurth said

DL Mark looked surprised that the dragon took the name of his friend Kurth and to say he was a Dragon Lord. "If you are so smart, what is a Dragon Lord and who told you about them?" asked DL Mark, thinking to be able to find a reason to kill Kurth.

"Oh, that's easy! The Dragon Lords are worthy one chosen by Ungh-Agor and they are also given Dragon Amulet by Agor and they protect the dragon race. The one who told me that was Ungh-Agor himself in case you are wondering." replied Kurth.

DL Mark now had one question. "If you are really Kurth, then tell me who killed you and how he did?" asked DL Mark.

"Another easy question, I sacrificed myself to protect all of you from Ragnarok's wrath." said Kurth.

Rebeka was the only one who was trusting Kurth with all the answer he gave to DL Mark. "It is decided, this dragon is not evil and he can stay with us as long as he wants." said DL Mark.

"No, he must be killed! He must now be allowed to live." said Sedro.

But before Sedro could even move, Elena's ghost appeared in front of Sedro. "Mother." said Kurth.

"If you touch only one scale of my son, I'll make sure Agor sends you to Hell!" said Elena in anger.

Kurth did not want to be at Sedro's place because he knew that any threat his mother says can become reality. Elena noticed Kira along with Rebeka. "Ah, I see my daughter is now on the good path." said Elena looking at Kira.

Kira did not know what to say since it was the first time she ever saw her mother. "Are you really my mother?" asked Kira.

Elena had a smile. "Of course, silly, even though your father was the one who forced me to do the 'thing' and give birth to you and your brother Kurth." said Elena.

Just then, Elena felt exhausted. "You should go back to Heaven before it becomes worse than it is now." said Kurth.

Elena nodded as she disappeared. "She seems so kind to her children." said Kira.

"Of course she is, we are her two children, so why would she despised us." said Kurth.

"Maybe not you but if you remember, I tried to kill you more than once." said Kira.

"Yeah, but you were also controlled by Father so it wasn't your fault." said Kurth.

That was enough to confort Kira and she hugged Kurth even though they were nemesis before. "I like these family reunion, but shouldn't we discuss about a plan to defeat Malefor." said DK Mark.

Ignitus nodded as he went to the council room. "Alright, everyone follows Ignitus so we may discuss for a way to strike my father even if I killed half of his personnal guard by myself." said Kurth.

Everyone entered the Temple except Sedro. "Why don't you come in Sedro?" asked Kurth.

Sedro did not answered. "Is it about you being DK Mark's father and you don't want him to know until the moment is good?" asked Kurth.

"Yeah, that sums it all. Can you keep that a secret, Kurth?" asked Sedro.

"Don't worry Sedro, my mouth is closed when it comes about your relation about you and your son." said Kurth.

"Thanks, I can really count on you." said Sedro. Kurth nodded as he went inside the Temple with Sedro.

In the council room of the Temple, Kurth and Sedro had just arrived and they were about to begin their briefing. "Before we start, if any of you have doubts about me, I'll tell you something that only I and Dante know here. I was taught how to fight with swords and guns by Dante." said Kurth.

Dante nodded and now everyone were sure this was Kurth. "Thank you for your trust, guys, even tough I am different from my human form." said Kurth.

"Now, we know that Maleforis located in the Floating Islands, but we received information that his commander taking place after Cynder has found a way to resurrect him at his own mountain, the Mountain of Malefor." said Ignitus.

"But Ignitus, what is the Mountain of Malefor?"asked Spyro.

"It's a mountain draped and with a face between the Celestial Moons. It was created by Malefor himself before he was sealed away, only his spirit survived." explained Ignitus.

"We need to act quickly before my father comes back or we could all be doomed." said Kurth.

"If you have any objections, we'll leave to attack Mount Malefor in three days. Is that alright for you all?" asked Ignitus.

They nodded and no one refused the quest. "Good then, now go and rest before we attack them." said Ignitus before dismissing everyone.

_'Good, now there'll be less chances my father does come back,'_ thought Kurth. They went to sleep and from the day after, they would decide their plan.

**What will happen next? Stray tuned for more ADA. I hope you loved my second story first chap and Yes, I added Sedro Madness, now I hope you are happy. and Monte, don't forget about my review.**


	2. A New Power

**Here's another chapter you've been waiting to see and I hope you'll like it**

**Chapter 3 : Alerting The Temple**

When Kurth and Spyro had woken up from their training with the Chronicler, they saw that apes and other creatures they had never saw before came to attack the Temple.

"There's no doubt that the apes are there in this force, but I just don't know what are the flying creatures nor the four legged creatures." said Spyro.

"Yeah, me neither, I wonder what are those creatures other than the apes." said Kurth.

"I guess we'll just learn all of that in due time." said Spyro.

"Yeah, but we should hurry back at the Temple before all of the others are killed and I don't want to see them dying because we were too late, so let's hurry and go back there." said Kurth before leaving alongside with Spyro and Sparx.

As Kurth, Spyro and Sparx were moving toward the Temple, they were suddenly attacked by two of the four legged creatures that were going to the Temple.

"Super, I wanted to know what these creatures could do anyway. Let's roll." said Kurth before attacking one of the creatures. "Wait Kurth, don't fight them if you don't know about them." said Spyro but Kurth was already fighting and he wasn't hearing anything Spyro would say. "Oh great, now he's ignoring me. Guess I'll have to fight my own just like Kurth is doing." said Spyro before attacking the other creature.

During the fight with the his enemy, Kurth easily dodged the creature's attack until the creature threw something that made Kurth's body freeze. '_What the heck? Why can't I move._' thought Kurth.

Kurth then tried to struggle a bit and he realized that what froze him could be easily broken. "Hey you ugly creature, you could at least try to create something that can really stop me." shouted Kurth to the creature.

The creature seemed to be lured by Kurth's taunt. "Oh why am I waiting already? I'll just get this over with before it gets even worse." said Kurth.

He then extended one of his hand spike and charged it with poison. The creature got right into his trap and it was stabbed by Kurth's hand spike and the creature turned to dust.

"I hope you're nearly finished there Spyro cause I don't have all day." said Kurth to Spyro.

Spyro was nearly finished dealing with his enemy but he faced the same problems that Kurth experience with his enemy. He broke free of the creature's ice and finished it with a Comet Dash(**for those of you that doesn't now what the Comet Dash is, I think its the right name, it's the fire dash attack he uses in TEN**).

"Finally, we're finished here. Now we can head to the Temple freely." said Spyro. They continued their way and made it even closer to the Temple.

When they were near the Temple, they were suddenly stopped by a creature that looked like Kurth, the only thing that was different was that the creature was grey.

"You shall not go any further I will not let you do so." said the creature.

"And how are you gonna do that when we are three against you?" asked Kurth.

"Oh but it is quite simple. It is the fact that I am far more powerful than you." said the creature.

"I'd like to see that. If you wanna test me dude, than go on." taunted Kurth.

The two dashed and tried to hit each other but they were nearly as powerful, the only advantage that Kurth had was his control over fire and poison elements. '_Damn, he's stronger than I thought_.' thought Kurth.

"What is it? Is that the best you can do. I guess I'll have to kill you then." said the creature.

But before the creature could even move, a huge laser destroyed it. "What the hell!" shouted Kurth.

"Yeah, yeah, ugly face. I'll try and contact you later." said a voice that Kurth recognized.

"Dante? Is that you?" asked Kurth.

"Yeah, you got that right." said Dante.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Kurth.

"I saw that you were going with Spyro and Cynder and I decided to watch what you were doing and when you hurried to reach the Temple I just followed you." explained Dante.

"So that's how you were able to help me but just a question, what was that laser?" asked Kurth.

"Oh that, that was one of the weapons I can use with Pandora, one of my guns that can take many forms. The laser cannon is the form named Revenge." explained Dante.

"Guys, I know you want to know more about your weapons and all but can we go back to the Temple before it gets all destroyed by that damn army." said Sparx.

"For once, I'll agree with Sparx, we gotta go back to the Temple." said Kurth. They nodded and continued their way to the Temple.

Kurth, Dante, Spyro and Sparx arrived in front of the Temple gate and opened it. Since the others were sleeping in their room, they decided to go directly to the point and start the alarm. Kurth was the one who went to start the alarm and started it.

"I call an alert, Malefor's forces are here and they come to destroy the Temple we along with it. Everyone wake up and prepare for the defense of the Temple." said Kurth in a micro he and DL Mark installed back when he was a human.

The first one to come were the Guardians along with DL Mark. "What's happening here, Kurth?" asked Ignitus.

"Well, just as I said, my father's armies are coming this way and they want to kill us all." said Kurth.

Then a crater was formed on the ground and the image of Malefor appeared in front of Kurth and the others. Malefor looked at his son and Kurth looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Foolish boy, you thought that I would let go of my plans to destroy both worlds because you nearly killed me. That's nonsense, if you nearly killed me my son, I will want to kill you even more. So I sent a part of my armies on the Dragon Temple and I hope you will die trying to protect you pathetic friends." said Malefor who was now laughing.

"Yeah, say what you will, but I will succeed in protecting the Temple and my friends unlike you who betrayed all of your allies, mentors and everything for power." said Kurth.

Malefor got frustrated and he disappeared. "Good one Kurth, I think he learned his lesson now." said DL Mark.

"Come on, Now we're going to defend this Temple, our home! Everyone, get ready to protect the Temple from enemies forces!" shouted Kurth. They separated in the two groups and they went to their positions.

**Is the Temple's going to resist the attack or will it fall taking all of our heroes along with it? Stay Tuned to ADA To know more.** (**Sorry if this was kinda long, first, I had no imagination for nearly two months and then with all the school works I never had the time to do so. But anyway, you are served with this chapte and I hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Alerting The Temple

**Here's another chapter you've been waiting to see and I hope you'll like it**

**Chapter 3 : Alerting The Temple**

When Kurth and Spyro had woken up from their training with the Chronicler, they saw that apes and other creatures they had never saw before came to attack the Temple.

"There's no doubt that the apes are there in this force, but I just don't know what are the flying creatures nor the four legged creatures." said Spyro.

"Yeah, me neither, I wonder what are those creatures other than the apes." said Kurth.

"I guess we'll just learn all of that in due time." said Spyro.

"Yeah, but we should hurry back at the Temple before all of the others are killed and I don't want to see them dying because we were too late, so let's hurry and go back there." said Kurth before leaving alongside with Spyro and Sparx.

As Kurth, Spyro and Sparx were moving toward the Temple, they were suddenly attacked by two of the four legged creatures that were going to the Temple.

"Super, I wanted to know what these creatures could do anyway. Let's roll." said Kurth before attacking one of the creatures. "Wait Kurth, don't fight them if you don't know about them." said Spyro but Kurth was already fighting and he wasn't hearing anything Spyro would say. "Oh great, now he's ignoring me. Guess I'll have to fight my own just like Kurth is doing." said Spyro before attacking the other creature.

During the fight with the his enemy, Kurth easily dodged the creature's attack until the creature threw something that made Kurth's body freeze. '_What the heck? Why can't I move._' thought Kurth.

Kurth then tried to struggle a bit and he realized that what froze him could be easily broken. "Hey you ugly creature, you could at least try to create something that can really stop me." shouted Kurth to the creature.

The creature seemed to be lured by Kurth's taunt. "Oh why am I waiting already? I'll just get this over with before it gets even worse." said Kurth.

He then extended one of his hand spike and charged it with poison. The creature got right into his trap and it was stabbed by Kurth's hand spike and the creature turned to dust.

"I hope you're nearly finished there Spyro cause I don't have all day." said Kurth to Spyro.

Spyro was nearly finished dealing with his enemy but he faced the same problems that Kurth experience with his enemy. He broke free of the creature's ice and finished it with a Comet Dash(**for those of you that doesn't now what the Comet Dash is, I think its the right name, it's the fire dash attack he uses in TEN**).

"Finally, we're finished here. Now we can head to the Temple freely." said Spyro. They continued their way and made it even closer to the Temple.

When they were near the Temple, they were suddenly stopped by a creature that looked like Kurth, the only thing that was different was that the creature was grey.

"You shall not go any further I will not let you do so." said the creature.

"And how are you gonna do that when we are three against you?" asked Kurth.

"Oh but it is quite simple. It is the fact that I am far more powerful than you." said the creature.

"I'd like to see that. If you wanna test me dude, than go on." taunted Kurth.

The two dashed and tried to hit each other but they were nearly as powerful, the only advantage that Kurth had was his control over fire and poison elements. '_Damn, he's stronger than I thought_.' thought Kurth.

"What is it? Is that the best you can do. I guess I'll have to kill you then." said the creature.

But before the creature could even move, a huge laser destroyed it. "What the hell!" shouted Kurth.

"Yeah, yeah, ugly face. I'll try and contact you later." said a voice that Kurth recognized.

"Dante? Is that you?" asked Kurth.

"Yeah, you got that right." said Dante.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Kurth.

"I saw that you were going with Spyro and Cynder and I decided to watch what you were doing and when you hurried to reach the Temple I just followed you." explained Dante.

"So that's how you were able to help me but just a question, what was that laser?" asked Kurth.

"Oh that, that was one of the weapons I can use with Pandora, one of my guns that can take many forms. The laser cannon is the form named Revenge." explained Dante.

"Guys, I know you want to know more about your weapons and all but can we go back to the Temple before it gets all destroyed by that damn army." said Sparx.

"For once, I'll agree with Sparx, we gotta go back to the Temple." said Kurth. They nodded and continued their way to the Temple.

Kurth, Dante, Spyro and Sparx arrived in front of the Temple gate and opened it. Since the others were sleeping in their room, they decided to go directly to the point and start the alarm. Kurth was the one who went to start the alarm and started it.

"I call an alert, Malefor's forces are here and they come to destroy the Temple we along with it. Everyone wake up and prepare for the defense of the Temple." said Kurth in a micro he and DL Mark installed back when he was a human.

The first one to come were the Guardians along with DL Mark. "What's happening here, Kurth?" asked Ignitus.

"Well, just as I said, my father's armies are coming this way and they want to kill us all." said Kurth.

Then a crater was formed on the ground and the image of Malefor appeared in front of Kurth and the others. Malefor looked at his son and Kurth looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Foolish boy, you thought that I would let go of my plans to destroy both worlds because you nearly killed me. That's nonsense, if you nearly killed me my son, I will want to kill you even more. So I sent a part of my armies on the Dragon Temple and I hope you will die trying to protect you pathetic friends." said Malefor who was now laughing.

"Yeah, say what you will, but I will succeed in protecting the Temple and my friends unlike you who betrayed all of your allies, mentors and everything for power." said Kurth.

Malefor got frustrated and he disappeared. "Good one Kurth, I think he learned his lesson now." said DL Mark.

"Come on, Now we're going to defend this Temple, our home! Everyone, get ready to protect the Temple from enemies forces!" shouted Kurth. They separated in the two groups and they went to their positions.

**Is the Temple's going to resist the attack or will it fall taking all of our heroes along with it? Stay Tuned to ADA To know more.** (**Sorry if this was kinda long, first, I had no imagination for nearly two months and then with all the school works I never had the time to do so. But anyway, you are served with this chapte and I hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Protecting The Temple

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry it took so long for this chap but with all the school work I had, I nearly had time to type anything. Ok so I warn you, theres gonna be a Vore Scene in this chap, If you don't like vore, then don't read 'Kay.**

**Chapter 4 : Protecting The Temple**

Kurth, who had alerted everyone in the Temple, was going to his position along with Ignitus and Terrador. As Kurth was going to the upper floor of the Temple, he saw that Kira was wandering inside the Temple.

"Kira, why aren't you at your position?" he asked.

"If I had one, I would already be there right now, but since I don't have any, I wander inside the Temple." explained Kira.

'_ I completely forgot about Kira, I'll send her at the entrance_' Kurth thought.

"Kira, you shall go and defend along those who defend the entrance of the Temple." said Kurth.

"Why can't I come with you on the upper floor?" asked Kira.

"It's nothing personal, I swear. It's only because of Terrador. I don't want you to be hurt by what he is saying about you, you have to understand, I only want to protect you from harm." explained Kurth.

Then, tears began to form in Kira's eyes and flowed on her cheeks before falling on the ground. "Thank you Kurth. Nobody has ever done anything to protect, but you, even after all the pain I could've caused you, you still want to protect me. Thank you." said Kira.

"Now now, it isn't the moment to be crying, but remember this Kira, you're my sister and I would protect you my all of my life if I have to. Now go find yourself some equipment and go with the others at the entrance." said Kurth.

Kira nodded as she went on her own way to find equipment. As for Kurth, he ran to the upper floor and prepared himself.

Instead of going directly to the entrance, Kira stopped in front of Kurth's room and she entered it. There, she took Kurth's katana, Inferno, and his guns, named Fire and Fury. '_I'll try his way this time. _' thought Kira. She got out of Kurth's room and went down at the entrance where Cyril and Volteer were. The invasion had already begun when she got out of the Temple. "Ah, good timing Kira. We could use another hand if we don't want to get killed here." said Volteer.

"Wait Kira! Are those Kurth's weapons?" asked Cyril. "Yeah they are, I decided to try his way for once since he's a dragon now, he won't need them for the time being." explained Kira.

"Could you give us that Damn help already before we get killed by apes!" yelled DL Mark.

"Yeah, just calm down already. I'll try to get the hang of these weapons." said Kira before attacking with the others.

Meanwhile, Kurth was busy taking care of the defense of the upper floor of the Temple along with those who were with him. "Damn, no matter how many I kill. There's always more coming." said Kurth.

"Yeah, no kidding! It's like this army is infinite." said DK Mark who had just killed six apes.

"Yeah but still, we need to do our best to keep them from entering the Temple." said Yulie.

"I agree, but with these numbers against us, it'll be a little hard to do." said Kurth.

Then, just by luck, Kurth moved just a an ape was trying to stab Kurth. "Oh so you want play dirty, eh. Then chew on that!' yelled Kurth.

He grabbed the ape's head with his hand and then lifted it in the air. "I'd like to know if you can survive this, you low-minded fool." said Kurth.

He then lifted the ape in front of his face and then, he ate him whole and then swallowed him alive. "Uh, Kurth? Did you had to to this here in front of all of us. I mean, you could have done this somewhere else 'cause it's so fucking disgusting!" shouted Rebeka.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I'm a dragon now, not a human being. Some dragons eat sheeps, well I wanted to know what an ape tasted like and I got my answer. It not that good seriously." Kurth said while killing another ape trying to stab him.

"Uh, never mind." said Rebeka as she sliced an ape vertically causing blood to splatter all over the area he was.

At the entrance, they were going through the same thing as Kurth and the others. "Damn it, can't they leave us alone for a second. No matter how many we kill, more will take their place." said Dante.

"Wait guys, let me try something. If I succeed, there'll be a huge part of this army that will be killed so we will only need to kill the rest." said Kira.

"And what if you fail?" asked Godith.

"Well, we'll have to kill all of the enemy using the old way. But nevertheless, we need to try and do this or we could die here." said Kira.

"Then go on and give it a shot." said Spyro.

Kira nodded and started to focus. "Okay guys, we need to cover her if we want to have a slight chance of winning this invasion!" shouted DL Mark.

Then Kira lifted her arm up and shouted," I call upon the hammer of godly thunder to unleash a single lightning to eradicate this army. NOW UNLEASH THY FURY OF THUNDER!" Then for several seconds, nothing came, but suddenly, a single lighting fell down from the sky and when it touched the ground, it cause a massive explosion that disintegrated everything in it's path.

On the upper floor of the Temple, Kurth and all the others saw the lightning fall down and create a massive explosion destroying everything on it's range. "What the fuck was that thing?" shouted Kurth.

"I don't know but for know, it seems to be on our side." said DK Mark.

"But still, who did that?" asked Rebeka.

"There's only one person I know who could do such a thing and it's Kira." said Kurth.

"Are you sure Kurth?" asked Ignitus.

Kurth nodded but he started to kill apes again due to the fact that some were still alive. "Aw, come on! Can't you wretches leave us alone for even a moment." said Kurth.

Then all of a sudden, winged creatures appeared and started to attack the group. "Great! Now what?" asked DK Mark.

"Be careful with these creatures, they are Dreadwings and they a pretty annoying so don't get cocky when they are near you." explained Terrador.

"We already had enough problems keeping th apes in line and now we need to take care of Dreadwings on top of that. "That's fantastic." said Kurth sarcastically before attacking one of the Dreadwings.

They were also nearly four times bigger than Kurth so they seemed pretty slow. Kurth then used one of his hand spike charged with poison to attack the first Dreadwing he saw, he just stabbed the Dreadwing through the head. When the next one was close enough from him, he move to the left and sliced the Dreadwing's head and blood flowed down on the ground. The last one unfortunately, saw though Kurth's movement and grabbed Kurth leg with its mouth causing Kurth's leg to bleed heavily.

"Let me go now, you idiot!" shouted Kurth.

The Dreadwing was still grabbing Kurth's leg and was ready to tear it of any moment. "I said to let go of me, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Kurth.

The Dreadwing still didn't let Kurth go. '_Oh well, guess I'll use the hard way on him_' thought Kurth.

He then raised his hand and touched the Dreadwing's forehead with it and then shouted, "Melting Havoc." Suddenly, the Dreadwing's began to disappeared slowly and then it screamed in pain and released Kurth before it disappeared completely from existence itself.

"What was that, Kurth?" asked Ignitus.

"That was the poison element fury attack, Melting Havoc." explained Kurth The Battle on the upper floor had been concluded and the invasion was stopped for that part of the Temple.

Kira and the other looked pretty exhausted because of all the creatures they had fought. "First they were apes, then Dreawings and finally spider like creature coming all over the place but even though all the odds were against us, we managed to win." said Kira.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't use that technique, we could be dead by now." said Godith.

"Hey Spyro, about what Kira did, I warn ya, she's a walking demon. Watch out for her." said Sparx.

Then a gun's bullet was shot just next to him. " Even though you are small, I can still hear you so watch your words if you don't want to ever finish as a decoration in the Temple." warned Kira.

Then, Sparx became quite quiet. "That's more like it, keep on the good work Sparx." said Godith. As for the entrance, it was also well defended and the Temple had been kept safe from the enemy invasion.

After the battle, everyone went in the Traning Grounds to discuss about the battle. "So is everyone alright? asked Kurth.

"Yeah, we're all fine, but what happened to you leg Kurth?" asked Kira.

"Oh, that's nothing, I was just bitten by a Dreadwing. It should be fine in an hour from now." said Kurth.

"Anyway, how was it up there.?" asked DL Mark.

"To tell the truth, it was pretty damn hard because of all the enemies we had. How was it on your side since you asked about it?" asked DK Mark.

"Our side was exactly like hell. we had everything this army had to show but we still won, we would had been at a great disadvantage if Kira didn't use her thunder technique." said Spyro.

"So it was you after all" said Kurth, looking at Kira.

"Yeah, I was the one who did that thunder technique." said Kira.

"Tell me then , what was the name of the magic you summoned?" asked Rebeka.

"It was the Eradication Lightning." said Kira.

Then, Kurth's eyes widened as he heard the name of the technique. "How could a beginner in the art of magic summon one of the six forbidden technique?" asked Kurth in shock.

"I dunno, I just felt like I had the energy to do it and I summoned the magic." explained Kira.

But before they could do talk about anything else, Kurth fell to his knees due to an uncontrollable pain. "Kurth, are you alright? Kurth Answer me!" shouted Rebeka. It was no use because Kurth felt so much pain that he did not hear anything around him. _'What happening to me, am I going to die here?_' thought Kurth.

**What is happening to Kurth? What caused this uncontrollable pain? Stay tune on A Dragon's Awakening to know more. I'll get pretty overboard n the beginning of the next chapter so if you don't want to read the part where it's overboard, I'll put a notice in the chap so you can skip it I hope you are all fine that. Then cya till the next chap.**


	5. The Aftermath

**Hi Guys, welcome back, I hope you'll enjoy my new chapter, Enjoy! ^_^ And about the overboard part, forget about it, I canged my mind about the idea of the chapter. I'll try to do small paragraphs, but there will**

**Chapter 5 : The Aftermath**

Kurth was still taken by pain and Rebeka and Kira were next to him.

"Damn, what's happening to him?" asked DK Mark.

"I don't know but I'd wager he's been poisoned by something or someone." said Dante.

Then Kurth coughed and tried to walk, but he was unable to make a simple move. "Don't move too much Kurth, you'll only cause yourself more pain." said Rebeka.

"Don't worry about me Rebeka, I'll be just fine, I can take care of myself." said Kurth before coughing blood.

"From here, you don't look that okay. Look you're even coughing blood, you're definitely not okay." said Kira. Kurth closed his eyes to rest, but he was soon taken by another wave of pain in his body.

"It's poison," said Godith. "And it's not any kind of poison, it was created by Malefor himself to cause the one who is affected by it to suffer greatly before dying."

After several waves of pain, Kurth collapsed due to the heavy pain. "No, we can't afford to lose him now. We need to act, and quickly!" said DK Mark.

"I only know only one antidote to this poison and it's not that easy to find." said Godith.

"And where can we find that antidote?" asked Rebeka, determined to save Kurth.

"You need to infiltrate Malefor's Lair and steal the antidote that is stored in his laboratory." said DL Mark.

"Will you do it or not?" asked Ignitus.

"I'd do anything to help Kurth, just let me get prepared and I'll go to Malefor's Lair," said Rebeka before going to her room.

Ignitus wanted to stop her but she was already gone upstairs. "I won't allow her to go there, she'll get killed," he said.

"Just let her go Ignitus, it's her choice, she decided this to save Kurth." said Cyril.

"He's right Ignitus, you'll need to let her go someday and I think that now is the time," said Terrador. "I don't know what to do, she's my only child and I don't want her to die," said Ignitus.

"If I can ease your mind, I'll go with her so nothing happens to her," said DL Mark.

"Are you sure you want to go with Rebeka. It will be a dangerous quest," said Godith.

"I am, don't worry hon. Everything will be alright," said DL Mark with a smile

When he was finished talking to the others, Ignitus went upstairs to Rebeka's room. "You can't stop me now dad, I've made my choices and I will not let Kurth die," said Rebeka.

"I know and I won't stop you, I just came to tell to be careful because I don't know what would happen if you were to be captured or killed because we let you go on your own," spoke Ignitus.

"Dad..." spoke Rebeka in a sad voice. "It's fine, you don't need to feel sorry for me, because I already know that you will come back safely." said Ignitus.

But before Rebeka could answer, DK Mark barged in the room, panting. "Mark! What are you doing?" asked Rebeka.

"No time to explain, Kurth seems to be waking up. Just come with me." he said in a hurry.

Rebeka and Ignitus went to Room of Visions where Kurth had been placed. "Is Kurth alright?" Asked Rebeka.

"Don't worry, he just fine. Are you ready to go the Malefor's Lair?" Asked DL Mark.

"Yeah, whenever you are." she said with enthusiasm.

"Don't go...Rebeka. I don't...want to...lose you too." said Kurth in a weak voice.

"Don't talk too much Kurth, you need to save your strength for later." said Nero.

"He's right Kurth, even though I don't know you as much as he do, I think you should just rest for now." said a woman.

"Kyrie, what are you doing here?" asked Nero.

"Who's that Nero?" asked DK Mark.

"That's my girlfriend Kyrie." said Nero.

"Wow, I would've never thought you'd get yourself a girlfriend." said Dante sarcastically.

"Yeah, but if I'm right Dante, you never had any girlfriend." said Nero with a smile.

"Yeah, just go on and torment me with that," said Dante while leaving.

When Kurth fell asleep, Rebeka went to take her double-edged sword. When she came down, Kira stopped her with Fire and Fury in her hands. "Here take them, maybe they'll help you with your infiltration in my father's lair." said Kira with a smile.

"Thanks, but won't you need them if Malefor's forces were to come back." said Rebeka while taking them.

"Nah, don't worry, I made doubles out of those, so I don't really need them now." she said as she took out a black gun and a white gun."These will be called Infinity and Darkness," said Kira.

"Well, thanks again, but I need to go now, I'll see you later Kira," said Rebeka.

"Yeah, see you later." said Kira. Then Rebeka walked away with DL Mark to the Pool of Visions.

"You ready?" asked DL Mark.

"Yeah, let's bring it on!" said Rebeka with enthusiasm.

The next thing they knew was that they were in front of the entrance to Malefor's Lair. "Let's do this," said Rebeka as she entered Malefor's Fortress.

What they didn't knew was that apes were spying on them and soon, the alarm was rang. "Oh damn. Some apes must have spied on us," said DL Mark as he and Rebeka took out their weapons.

Twenty apes came from the large hallway and were ready to attack Rebeka and DL apes were going to attack Rebeka and DL Mark when they sidestepped.

"Now that I've got total control over my magic, I can summon it without having to talk, so you're all so dead now," said Rebeka with a smile.

She prepared her double-edged sword and stabbed one of the blade in the ground. A brown spot appeared beneath a small group of apes and they were all impaled by a then moved to the side and took out the blade from the ground only to impaled an ape's head with the other blade. As for DL Mark, there was only one ape standing in front of him. "So are you scared now?" he asked. The ape was about to escape, but DL Mark took out a gun and shot the ape in the head.

Rebeka had just finished slashing the last ape's head when the image of Malefor appeared in front of her. "Well, well, look who's there, my son's girlfriend," said Malefor.

"Spare us the talk, I'm only here for one thing and I ain't leaving untill I take it."she said.

"Is my son alright? Is he still suffering from my poison. From what I see, I think you are here for the antidote." Malefor said.

"Yeah, so just stay out of the way and let us get to that damn antidote!" shouted DL Mark.

"Don't worry You can have it...if you can defeat the guards guarding the containment room, I wish you good deaths. HAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Malefor as the image disappeared.

"Yeah, we'll see about that Malefor," said Rebeka as she tightened her fist. "We'll see about that"

******What will happen to Kurth? Will Rebeka and DL Mark succeed in recovering the antidote? Find out in the next chapter of AoaD.**


	6. The Lord Of The Elements

**Hey guys, I've gotten more Inpiration and my paragraphs are smaller now, which means the chapter is more understandable. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy my this**

**Chapter 6: The Lord of the Elements**

In the Dragon Temple, Kurth, even under the effects of the poison, was having some sorts of dreams. When he opened his eyes, he was in a pitch black place.

"Hey, is there anyone in here?" he asked. But there was no response. "Great, now I'm stuck in an unknown place and nobody answers me." he said.

There was still no one and everything was still black, until a light appeared somewhere far from Kurth. "If there's some light over there, maybe I could go and see it." he said as he began to walk.

As he walked, it seemed that he couldn't reach the light, even when he ran as fast as he could he was still at the same place where he woke up.

"God dammit, why is it that I can't reach that damn light." he said. Then he heard something or someone say,"To walk through the darkness, you must face your fears."

He thought about it for a while but he couldn't find his fear. "I must face my fears," he repeated. "I'm not really afraid of anything except for the death."

Then he realized what he was searching for, what seemed to him for hours, he needed to face his fear of the death. "If I want to get to that light, I need to face the death." he said.

Then Malefor appeared in front of him and he was ready to kill Kurth. Kurth saw that this was his challenge, to face the threat his father posed. He just walk through the body of Malefor without hesitating.

"If he gets his body back, I won't hesitate to bring him down." Kurth said.

After he had faced his challenge, Kurth was getting near the light, but then the image of Rebeka fighting other apes appeared. "What the hell? I thought I had faced my challenge so why is this here?" he asked to himself.

He watched Rebeka fight until she got impaled through the heart. Kurth knew that this was surely an illusion to force him to face the deaths of others.

"I Know I can't save everyone but I can at least protect those that I love." he said. After he said that, the image disappeared and he continued to walk to reach the light.

Kurth was still walking when he heard the same voice he had heard before.

"You have done well conquering these two challenges, but another one awaits you and this time, you will face death." said the voice.

"Don't worry, I'll face it for sure and I'll prove that I'm not afraid of death." said Kurth.

"Very well then, you may proceed." said the voice. Then, silence came back to the dark place as Kurth resumed walking.

After walking for what seemed as hours, Kurth stopped because he was tired of walking.

"Geez, I wonder what's more difficult, to walk or to face these damn challenges."he said.

He then felt some pain in his stomach, so he checked if it was normal. At first, it seemed normal but after that, he saw blood under him. '_What the?' _he thought. Then, all of a sudden, a dragon claw stabbed him through the heart. He coughed blood as the dragon removed his claw and a huge amount of blood began to fall from his wound. Kurth turned his head to see that it was none other than than his father, Malefor.

"F-Father! How can you be here?" asked Kurth.

"Do you know how long I have waited to kill you? I am so happy that you can finally see me kill you!" he exclaimed as he raised his claw again.

'_Damn it, move damn body! I'm not dying here."_ he said to himself. '_Wait, I'm in my own mind, I'm unconscious, so he couldn't try to kill me even if he wanted too. That must be my last challenge."_ he thought.

"Hahahah, SO LONG YOU WRETCHED FOOL!" yelled Malefor as he was about to kill Kurth.

"I can die, but with my current powers I cannot disappear. But even if I am eternal, I am afraid of death because of the pain I can cause around me. AND THAT'S WHY I'M AFRAID OF DYING BY YOUR HANDS!" he yelled at Malefor.

Malefor then disappeared and Kurth was strangely transported to the area where the light was. "What the! How did I get here?" he asked to himself.

"Congratulations, you have conquered your fear, or should I say everyone's fear." said a strange black creature.

"Yeah, I know but answer to this, who and what are you?" asked Kurth.

"Let me explain everything so you will understand." said the black creature as he started to explain the reason he was in Kurth mind.

In the meantime, Rebeka and DL Mark were in front of the containment room. "Well, here we are." said DL Mark.

"Yeah, so what do we do, the guards don't look like they will attack us right now. Should we retreat and think of a plan or just charge head on and kill them all?" asked Rebeka.

"Let me see, judging from their numbers, we should just charge head on and kill them all." said DL Mark.

"I'm alright with that, so shall we?" Rebeka asked as she drew out her double-edged sword. DL Mark nodded as he drew out his sword and the two of them charged at the six guards. Rebeka took three of them while DL Mark took the other three.

On her side, Rebeka was quite alright with her opponents and they were fairly easy for her. When she was was near killing one of them, they changed strategy and one attacked her. She blocked and held him off until she saw that another was coming on her back. "So, wanna play dirty with me. Well, you'll be served." she said as she changed into her half dragon form. When the guard behind was about to attack her, she teleported and he ended up killing his own companion.

"That's what happens when you play with fire, you get burned." said Rebeka.

As for the other two, she used her thunder blade and killed them on the hit. "Well, I'm done on my side." said Rebeka.

A for DL Mark, he was handling the situation quite well until the guards used the same tactic they had used before on Rebeka. He blocked the first guard and when the other one was behind him he just released his guard and hes sidestepped to dodge the attack, forcing the two guards to cross blades. The third one tried to attack him in silence but it failed when DL Mark noticed him. He jumped back and took out a submachine gun.

"Now you've pissed me off with your dirty tricks so you won't be doing any of them anymore." he said as he started to shoot like crazy.

When he was out of bullets, the three guards dropped dead. " Hey Rebeka, We can enter the room now that the guards are dead." said DL Mark.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get that antidote to save Kurth." said Rebeka as she entered the containment room with DL Mark. They got out with the antidote and they broke their way of the Malefor's Lair.

"So you're the lord of the elements, Segius, a being called by Agor to keep balance with the elements." said Kurth.

"Yes, that is correct." nodded Segius.

"And you have said that you came here because you know of a way to cure the poison inside me." said Kurth. Segius nodded and let Kurth continue. "And you are saying you were told by Agor that I shall be your next master who died centuries ago." said Kurth.

"Yes, all I have said so far is the absolute truth and I shall come to you in the Dragon Temple to inform the others so they are not afraid of me when they'll see me. But for now, I must bid you farewell." said Segius.

"Wait Segius! I still have a lot to ask you." Kurth said. But it was too late, Segius was already gone. "Damn! Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for him to come to me." said Kurth.

Several hours after Kurth had met Segius, Rebeka and DL Mark had yet to return and the others in the Temple were worried about them. It became fear as DK Mark saw a black creature appear right in front of him.

"What the?," he said. "Who the hell are you?" The black creature did not seem to respond to what he said.

"I asked who you are so answer to me!" shouted DK Mark as he drew out his sword.

"Why don't you take back that sword of yours and if you do, I'll tell you who I am." said Segius in a calm voice.

Ignitus and the others entered just as DK Mark was putting his sword into it's sheath. "Mark, who are you yelling at?" asked Yulie. "Him." said DK Mark as he moved to reveal Segius. "It is an honor to meet you again, Ignitus." said Segius.

At first, Ignitus seemed suprised, but he quicly overcame it. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember meeting a creature like you in my life." said Ignitus.

"Well, I guess you don't remember a creature like this form but I am Segius." said Segius.

Then, Ignitus' eyes widened and he bowed to Segius, along with the three other Guardian. "Forget us for our welcome, please accept our most sincere apologies." said Ignitus.

"Don't worry about it, Kurth acted the same way earlier." said Segius.

"Kurth? But Kurth's is under the effect of the poison." said Terrador.

"I contacted him mentally to explain him who I was and what I was doing in his mind." said Segius.

"Care about explaining what's going on here Ignitus?" asked Nero.

"Ah yes, sorry. This is Segius, the ruler of the elements." said Ignitus.

"I am a shapeshifter and I change my form every hundred years if I don't have any master, the last time I saw you Ignitus, I had the form of a dragon, isn't that right?" asked Segius.

Ignitus nodded quicly but then Segius changed the subject. "Since you all know who I am, I will do what I came for." he said.

"And what might that be?" asked DK Mark.

"I came here to cure Kurth from the poison." said Segius.

"Don't we need an antidote to cure him?" asked Cyril.

"Normally yes, but I can cure him because I've chosen him to replace my old master by giving him my powers." said Segius.

"So you're saying that he will gain the ability to become what you are right now." said Ignitus.

"Exactly" nodded Segius as he flew over Kurth body.

Segius began to disappear and his remains fell on Kurth, who slowly began to transform. His arms and his legs, along with his claws, became smaller. The spikes on his hands and his wings disppeared, his horns slowly became ears and the blade at the tip of tail disappeared. His face was becoming longer to form that of a wolf and his fangs got longer than usual. His scales, unlike all the other changes to his body, remained.

"Holy shit, Kurth became some kind of wolf." said Dante

. The others kept watching Kurth with surprise until he opened his eyes and got up.

"Ugh, what hapenned to me?" he asked.

"Well, you just transformed into the wolf creature Segius was." said DK Mark.

"So does that mean that Segius cured me from the poison?" asked Kurth.

"Basically, yeah." replied Nero.

"Then I owe him my life." said Kurth.

"Maybe, but for now you should rest. You were just cured from the effects of the poison." said Ignitus. Kurth nodded and he went to his room.

In the meantime, Rebeka and DL Mark had arrived in the Temple after Kurth went to his room.

"Where's Kurth?" asked Rebeka.

"He was cured by Segius and he transformed into the form Segius had." said DK Mark.

"What? Lord Segius came here, but why?" asked DL Mark.

"Because the Dragon God asked him to do so." replied Ignitus.

"So, where is he now?" asked Rebeka.

"He should be up in his room, but don't be surprised by the form he has now." said Terrador. Rebeka then nodded and she went upstairs with the antidote she had brought back.

******Is Kurth really okay? How will he return to his dragon form? Stay tuned to know more about it. For those who wanna know what's the name of the wolf creature Segius was, then its a Scaled Wolf. Right, so now cya all**


	7. Hidden Ally and New Powers

**Welcome back dudes, in this chap, an unexpected ally will show up and so on... Why do I even take the time to do this Damnit, I'll just start to write now.**

---

**Chapter 7: Hidden Ally and New Powers**

It had been three days since Segius had saved Kurth and Kuth was still in his scaled wolf form and he and the others had still no clues on how to change him back to his original form. '_It's been three fucking days and I still can't go back to my dragon form. How long will it take.'_thought Kurth. He was in his room and he decided to go see the others downstairs. '_When I saw Segius, he was flying. I wonder if I can fly like hi in this form. Since I've got time to kill, I'll try it_' thought Kurth. "He tried many times but all of them were unsuccessful. "If you want to fly, think about the happiest moment of your life." said Segius. "Segius?! Where are you?" asked Kurth. "I'm a part of your consciousnessbut if you want to fly, you can try that way." said Segius. "Alright, I'll give it a try." nodded Kurth. He then thought about the first day he met Rebeka and how he fell in love with her. Then without knowing it, Kurth was flying in the air and when he opened his eyes, they widened in surprise but he kept it for himself.

In the meantime in the Training Grounds, the others were enjoying their little break. Dante and Nero were doing the usual, they were fighting each other just for the fun to do it. DL Mark and Godith went together to some place to do some business together (**you all know what I mean, guys**.). DK Mark was just relaxing so he was in his wolf form and he was doing some cute faces around girls,it was often near Yulie. As for the many others, they were all relaxing. Kurth had found Rebeka, who was surprised to see him fly, and they were going in the Training Grounds. "Hey guys." he said. "Wow, and here I thought seeing him as a scaled wolf wasn't enough, he needs to fly too." sighed Dante. "Oh, come on dude, don't be so jealous about him." laughed Nero. Dante then began to run after Nero to make him take back his words.

-

Meanwhile, a human appeared in a strange cave, wondering what he was doing there. "No way, this couldn't be the Celestial Cave." he said as he watched the signs on the walls around him. He then saw a giant hourglass containing colored sand. "Yep, I'm in the Celestial Cave, so where's the Chronicler then?" the human asked. "I am right here and I hope you know why I summoned you to this world." said the Chronicler. "Uh... If you ask me then I dunno." said the human. "It is because you know our history most perfectly and you seem to know how we can defeat Malefor." explained the Chronicler. "Well yeah, I killed him but it was only in a video game. I didn't even that you guys even existed. And by the way, I think you already know but you can call me Mike." said Mike. "I shall help you train but for now I must contact Kurth, whom you seem to know very well, and Spyro." said the Chronicler as he left a sword to Mike who smiled as he took it.

-

It was when Kurth and Spyro were asleep that the Chronicler contacted them. Kurth woke up next to Spyro in their alternate universe. "Hey, Spyro, wake up. I think the Chronicler called us again." said Kurth. Spyro slowly began to wake up and they heard the Chronicler. "Greetings, my young friends. I hope you are ready." he said. Kurth and Spyro nodded and walked the the kind of temple where they learn their powers. Like the last time, Spyro and Kurth had to go separate ways, but Kurth way had an altar that was mixed between tow elements. One was blue and the other was black. "So there's one for ice and another for shadow, I think." said Kurth. he climbed on the altar and he felt the frigid touch of the ice and the disappearing shadows. "Since you have two elements, you'll begin by unleashing the ice powers and after, the shadow's." said the Chronicler. Kurth concentrated and tried to reach the ice powers within him, but it was in vain. "Damn it, why can't I unleash the ice powers." said Kurth. "It is because you depend on the others elements, just forget them and let the ice powers enter you." said the Chronicler. Finally, Kurth was able to learn the two elements.

Kurth walked through the gate in front of him and prepared to train with his enemies. "I've decided to teach you two elements at the same time because ice and shadow go well together," said the Chronicler. "The shadow can make you disappear for a short time and you can use it to change between your wolf and dragon form and you can also recreate you whole body, using the ice to create forms resistant to nearly everything. Try it and you will see for yourself." Kurth did not waste time as the dummies appeared and began to confuse them by disappearing and reappearing around them. Using what the Chronicler told him, he changed one of his arms into shadows and recreated it as if it were a spear and impaled three dummies. He them disappeared into the ground and with the ice, summoned several ice pillars on the enemies killing them. Just as he was about to kill any other dummies, the Chronicler made them disappear and the gate opposed to were he came opened. "It seems you are ready to unleash the real power of the fury of these two elements." said the Chronicler.

Kurth walked toward the other area and went in the middle of it. "You will learn them separately at first and then use them together." said the Chronicler. Kurth nodded and dummies began to appeared around him. He didn't waste time as he began to use the ice fury. The floor around began to freeze and all of the dummies were caught in it and then, ice pillars stabbed. "That my young friend was the Cold Impalement." said the Chronicler. Moving to the other element, dummies appeared around him again and he began charging the shadow fury. A black circle appeared on the ground surrounding both him and the dummies, then the shadows that were kept in the circle rose in the air and formed thousands of blades that impaled all of the dummies. "This one is called Eternal Blades. For now, your training is over." said the Chronicler. Kurth walked out of the arena and went to a place where a pool stood and saw Spyro coming out of his training. "Chronicler, what should we do next?" asked Spyro. "You should begin by seeking me out," said the Chronicler as the image of a tree in a swamp appeared in the pool. "but beware of the demon Razgriz sealed within DK Mark, do not let him escape at the Eternal Night." Then, all became white and the last thing Kurth knew was that he was in his bed in the Temple.

He woke up in the morning and went to see if anyone was up and at his surprise, mostly everyone was there. Spyro was already with Ignitus talking with him. "Oh, Kurth, I was just talking to Ighnitus where we should go next to attack Malefor's army." said Spyro. "Yeah but still don't forget about what the Chronicler told us." said Kurth. "You met the Chronicler?" asked Ignitus. Kurth and Spyro nodded. "Yeah, but why do you ask?" asked Kurth. "Because when the Chronicler shows himself there is often tales of doom and destruction." said Ignitus. Sparx, who was stressed by what he had heard, said," If he is connected to doom and destruction, I'm outta here." Kurth, Spyro and Ignitus all looked Sparx with an expression that said 'Shut up and listen'. "Okay, I'll stay but you don't have to look at me like that guys." said Sparx.

"Anyhow, if we want to know more about the fate of the world we may have to go see him someday so I say we go tomorrow." said Kurth. Spyro was agreed with him and Ignitus then nodded. After leaving the Coucil room, Kurth headed towards DL Mark room. He knockedand DL Mark open the door. "Hey pal, so what's up?" he asked. "Well, I came to ask you if you knew anything a demon called Razgriz." said Kurth. DL Mark's eyes widened and he looked if no one else was near his room and asked Kurth to come in his room quickly. "Where did you heard about this?" asked DL Mark. " The Chronicler told to not let him escape at the Eternal Night. What do you know about him?" asked Kurth. "Well, he'sa an ancient demon that me and Sedro sealed two thousand years ago. But it all went wrong when he was sealed within DK Mark because whenever he's near death, Razgriz comes out and he goes on a rampage." explained DL Mark. "Thanks for the info, I'll go back now, see ya tomorrow pal." said Kurth.

Kurth did go back but he was searching for DK Mark who was on the upper floor of the temple. "Here you are." said Kurth behind DK Mark. "Yeah, it's the place I come when I want to be alone." said DK Mark. After talking a bit, Sedro came on the floor and saw the two of them. '_I came here to tell him I'm his father. don't go back now_.' thought Sedro. "If you want you can join us Sedro. Isn't there _something_ you wish to say" said Kurth. Sedro nodded and apraoched Kurth and DK Mark. "Mark, there's something I need to tell you." said Sedro. "What is it?" asked DK Mark. "What I'm going to say will surely be a shock to you but listen carefully. you and your brother are my sons." said Sedro. "WHAT?!" shouted Mark. "why didn't you said that to me before." he said. "Because I thought you might not be ready for that yet." said Sedro. Kurth was ready to go until he heard a voice say, "_Soon I will be freed. Very soon."_ Kurth searched where the voice might be coming but thought it was just his imagination.

---

**What could this voice has been? Could it have been Razgriz? Will our heroes reach the Chronicler? Stay tuned to know more. (Sorry for the long wait but this chap was the source of all my problems, I started it badly and I have a part-time job as well as tennis classes, but I have many ideas for the other they'll come faster than that one)**


	8. The Forest Of The Lost

**Sorry for the long wait but since School started (God Damn motherfucking school) I don't have as much time as I normally have to work on my FF.**

---

**Chapter 8: The Forest Of The Lost**

When Kurth woke up, it was already late in the morning, he got out of his room and went on the Grounds. "It's about time you woke up, trying to wake ya up is impossible." said Dante. Kurth couldn't help but laugh at his comment but he go serious after a few moments. "Anyways, today we leave for the swamps if we want to find a clue about what's happening right now." he said. "Yeah and once we found out who is doing all of this for Malefor, we are so gonna kick his ass." said DK Mark, who was standing on a pillar. "You can talk all you want but if we want to found out who is causing all of this, we should maybe begin by going to see if my father has found any clue of where that swamp is and what solutions does he have once we separate." said Rebeka. Kurth agreed quickly to her ideas, but he decided to stay on the grounds to enjoy his morning along with his friends.

After three hours, everyone went back to see what Ignitus had found. Fortunately enough, Ignitus had found some solutions to their situation. "So Ignitus, what are these solutions you found." asked DL Mark. "It's pretty simple, when Kurth and Spyro along with some others depart for the swamp, we are going to go to the nearest villages and evacuate them to a safe place" said Ignitus. "Before anything Ignitus, I've been having weird dream where I keep seeing a mountain, draped in shadow with a face of stone beneath two moons and darkness." said Spyro. "That mountain you speak would be the Mountain of Malefor." said Kurth. "What exactly is this mountain?" asked Sparx. "It is said that it is a cursed mountain created by Malefor himself to act as a headquarter. It is also said that he was sealed away in that very mountain and that he now seek the Eternal Night to unleash his mortal body from it." explained DL Mark. "Oh ... well you can forget me if you're going there." said Sparx as he started to make his way out of the room until Rebeka grabbed him. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked while laughing as he was trying to break free of her hold.

While Rebeka was making fun out of Sparx, Kurth, as well as many others, the rest of them were busy talking about who should accompany Kurth and Spyro and who should go with the Guardians. "For me and Spyro, I would take with me Rebeka, DK Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Kira and Nero." said Kurth. "Why don't you bring DL Mark or Sedro or anyone else than just them." asked Cyril. "Because I want this to be a small force operation so that if we get captured, others can still come and help us. At any rate, I won't call upon you until we reach the Chronicler and find out about all this." explained Kurth. "Good idea, but if you were to ever fall prey to any danger, call us immediately," said Ignitus. Kurth nodded and with this continued to plan his operation to success.

When Rebeka and the others finished toying around with Sparx, who was in a corned curved in ball mumbling things to himself, Kurth filled them in about what he talked about with the Guardians. "And that should be all of it." said Kurth as he finished explaining the situation. "We won't be that many, so if we were to encounter forces more powerful than us, we should retreat and call for help," said DK Mark. They then started to talk about how they should reach the tree of which the Chronicler and talked about and after an hour of arguing and agreeing, they finally agreed on the final version of their plan. "Since we've finished preparing our plan, shouldn't we go see Ignitus to tell him that we're ready to go," said Spyro. They went to see Ignitus and they told him the were ready and they began preparation for their quests. "I can't believe that we are separating already, I wish you all good luck and stay safe," said Ignitus. To that, Kurth replied, "And may the stars watch over you."

-

After five hours of travel by air, the swamp wasn't in the horizon yet and the team was getting pretty tired of flying. After another two hours, the swamp had yet to come in the horizon until Rebeka saw something over the horizon. "I think the swamp's over there. Yes it is, finally we'll get to the ground and walk normally," she said. Kurth mumbled something about that it was about time they found the swamp. Thirty minutes had passed until they landed on the ground and they looked around them to see that the forest around was huge. "And we're supposed to find a single tree in this huge forest where all the trees resemble each other," said DK Mark. "Yeah no kidding this is sure one hell of a giant forest," added Kira. "yeah but think of it like this, we'll have to spend time outside the temple." said Sparx. " Yeah but Sparx, we're not here to daydream and enjoy the view around for fun." said Kurth coldly.

They walked into the forest and from there they found a path that looked like a shortcut, but it was a long way to reach it but they still decided to go because the main way would take an eternity. In front of the shortcut, there was a post on which those words were written on it, "Those whose hearts are pure and they know what they have to do shall pass without problems , but those whose hearts are filled with hesitation shall have problems getting out of the forest." Mostly everyone ignored the words except for Sparx, but he finally agreed because Spyro was dragging him in the forest. The forest wasn't exactly small nor huge since they could see the way out from where they were. It didn't take time to reach the way out but before getting out, time stopped for everyone except for Kurth. Then, a man in a grey tunic and a grey hood covering his face dropped from a tree and landed next to Kurth.

The man then faced Kurth and said, "You, Kurthnega, whose heart is filled with hesitation, have decided to ignore the curse of the Forest of the Lost and you shall pay the price for if you want to leave here along with your friends, you must first defeat me." Kurth smiled has he took a stance, "Bring it, I'll let you attack first." he said. The man drew out his sword and from there, charged at Kurth. Kurth saw the sword coming and blocked it with his left arm and when he was about to hit the man with a counter, he dodged it. As Kurth continued to try to hit the man,the man was just dodging him easily. Then man then saw an opening on Kurth's side and slashed towards it, Kurth saw the sword and moved back to dodge it. '_Who the heck is he and how can he see all of my attacks coming. If it continues like that, he'll finish me in five minutes. I'll just have to hit him with a backfire hit._' thought Kurth. As soon as Kurth saw an opening in the man's movement he charged towards him but instead of attacking him, he made a sphere of shadows and ice to trap both of them inside and then he began breathing fire that engulfed the entire sphere.

When the sphere dissipated, Kurth had taken mostly all of the attack, the man was standing still and was in a position chanting a spell. " I who stands in cold waters, I call upon thy Lady of the Lake who guards the mystic water to unleash thy raging storm. Come forth! Midnight Flood!" said the man. Then sphere of water appeared above Kurth and fell on him, but the attack wasn't finished yet for the water engulfed Kurth and became ice. The ice then broke in pieces and caused Kurth to have several of his bones crushed and blood was flowing down his entire body. But just as he thougth the attack was finished the ice became water again and crushed Kurth with all of its might. Kurth yelled in agony as the attack finished and he was standing on his feet by willpower only. "You are pathethic and yet, you still think you can defeat Malefor. It is absolutely meaningless," said the man as he sheated his sword. "Sh-shut ... up." said Kurth as he spitted blood. "Don't bother trying to attack me again, your wounds are going to kill you and you can't heal yourself." said the man.

Kurth faced the man with a glare that meant death but the man was just ignoring it. "Just who are you anyway?" asked Kurth. The man centered his attention on Kurth and said, "It's not about who I am, it's about who you really are. My identity, I will reavel it to you when the time comes. But for now, so long." Then, he disappeared and time went back to its original flow. When time flowed again, Kurth collapsed and the others went to his state. "How could he have suffered these kinds of wounds without us noticing anything and what could have caused them?" asked Spyro. "I don't know but if you want him to survive you'd better let me through to him so I can heal him." said Rebeka. '_Who was that man that attacked him and why did him alone got attacked._' thought Rebeka. And for the remaining hours of the day, Rebeka and the others spent their time trying to heal all of Kurth's wounds.

---

**Who was that man? Why did he attack Kurth? How could have Rebeka seen him when time was stopped? Stay tuned for ADA. Oh and for thoses interested with it, I've got spells for wind, fire and thunder. And the Character Mike introduced in the last chapters was based on my name and personality. Cya and I'll try to update as soon as possible and next chapter you all know what happens if you've played TEN.**


	9. The Tree

**Yay, i'll have time to upload two chapter at that time. Anyhow, Today, we will explore Kurth's past and a mysterious somebody(last chapter's person who attacked Kurth) will help Kurth and this chap will include a major plot device.**

**---**

**Chapter 9: The Tree**

Back in the forest, Rebeka was still standing next to Kurth, tending him form the wounds he suffered from his fight from the mysterious man. Kurth hadn't awoken since his fight and he was in a trauma state and nothing the other did could wake him up. Rebeka stood next to him for the entire night and if it wasn't for her care, Kurth would have died right before them. For the others, they had found materials to build a shelter and some of them went to search for herbs that Rebeka required to tend some of Kurth'swounds that she couldn't heal with her own healing powers. "Come on Kurth, why won't you wake up. What's keeping you in this coma state. Just come back among us," begged Rebeka. DK Mark heard her and walked next to her and said, "We all hope that he wakes up and most particularly you because you do love him but I think we should let time do its job." Kira, who was watching everything, nodded in agreement with what DK Mark said and Rebeka agreed to stop begging for Kurth awakening.

Kurth was in a trauma state and he was totally cut off the earth. He was having some sort of dreams that turned out to be flashbacks of his childhood. He was remembering all his memories with Malefor at the beginning and then, the travels he did with his mother to escape Malefor's wrath. During these dreams, Kurth remembered why Elena didn't take Kira along with her. She tried but because Malefor blocked all access to her and Kurthto keep her for himself to educate her in his ways. That way, he was sure to have her total loyalty toward him. Along with these memories came one he didn't remember about. It was a memory of when he was about five years old and it began to form a flashback in his mind.

**Beginning of Flashback**

_Kurth was standing next to his mother like he always did when he was young, but something about him just wasn't usual. Instead of having black hair, they were white and even more surprising was that Kira was next to him, thing that he didn't remember in all of his childhood. The three of them were in front of a white dragon that Kurth didn't recognize at first until Elena spoke, "Agor, I think Malefor has an eye on these two so we will try to avoid him at all cost and if he was to find us, would you try to help us out. For me and our children." Agor thought about it and said in reply, "I will try to but you should that I have my own problems here and I'm not always available." Then Elena nodded and said to Kurth and Kira, "Come on you two, let's not disturb your father any longer." Kurthand Kira nodded and walked away with Elena._

_When Elena, Kurth and Kira got out of Agor's palace, Kira asked, "Mom, can we go see aunt Cyn?" Elena smiled and said, "Let me think about it, we go see her every week whenever we get the chance and we already had to see her this week." Then, Kurth said, "Please mom, we want to go see her again." Elena had to refuse two or three times before finally agreeing. "Alright, we can go see her today," said Elena. Then, Kurth and Kira smiled in joy and exclaimed, "Yay! We're going to see aunt Cyn." The two of them began to each other to Cyn's house and Elena couldn't help but smile as she watched them run. _

_Cyn was Elena's sister and at the moment, she was eight months pregnant. No one knew much about her lover except the fact that he was also a black dragon like Cyn. In the day, her lover wasn't there, in fact, he was only there in the evening and no one but Cynknew his name and she didn't want to tell it to anyone, not even to Elena. When Elena arrived in front of Cyn's house, she saw that Kurth and Kira were quite too much excited and said to the two of them,"Come now you two, calm down. Aunt Cyn is pregnant and she requires a lot of rest for her child and if you're too noisy, it won't be good for her." Kira and Kurth then calmed down._

_Elena knocked at the door and waited a few minutes until Cyn opened up. "Elena, what are you doing here?" asked Cyn in surprise. "Well, these two wanted to see you again and since we came to see their father, I thought it might be a good idea to pay you a little visit." explained Elena. Cyn smiled as she watched Kurth and Kira smile with joy and she said, "Well, since you're here, come on in, I was about to eat dinner and with you around, it won't be as lonely as it normally gets when I'm all alone." Elena let her twins enter first then she entered Cyn's house._

_While they were eating, Cyn looked at Elena and asked, "Elena, I know this can be bothering for you, but could you tell me again if my child is going to be a boy or a girl?" Elena sighed because since Cyn was six months pregnant, she kept asking Elena if her child was going to be either a girl or a boy. "This is the last time I,ll answer because you'll soon give birth, so listen well. Your child is going to be a girl," replied Elena. Cyn nodded and said," Thank you sis, if it's going to be a girl, then I'll call her Cynder." Kurth looked at Cyn and said, "Cynder, that's a nice name. Hey Kira, our cousin's going to be called Cynder." Kira then replied, "Cynder's a cool name for a girl, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together." In the meantime, Elena was talking about what she talked about with Agor with Cyn._

_After two hours, Elena said to Kurth and Kira, "Kurth, Kira, come now, we're leaving." Kurth then said, "Aww, but mom, we were just beginning to have fun." Kira agreed with Kurth but Elena insisted on leaving and they did after ten minutes of arguing. "Well, we visited you father and my sister so I think it's about time we get going home now. Kurth and Kira were pretty to have left this soon but when they heard that they were going back home, they smiled and followed Elena happily. Then when they were gone from Agor's domain, everything went black._

**End of Flashback**

Kurth opened his eyes and rose up panting and sweating from all over his body. He then saw Rebeka next to him, who was rather surprised to see him wake up like that. But instead of walking back in surprise, she hugged him in joy. He saw that she was crying. "It's over now Rebeka, I'm there again, you don't need to worry any longer." Kurth said as he hugged her. "What happened to you when you were fighting that weird man in grey?" asked Rebeka. Kurth's eyes widened as he heard her say that. He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Wait, so you're telling me that you saw him when I fought him even though time was stopped," said Kurth. Rebeka nodded and Kurth mumble something to himself but left it unspoken. "What happened to you in that coma state, you were shaking like if you were having some sort of nightmare." said Rebeka. "I'll begin by regrouping everyone and then I'll explain it because they are some subject that need to be explained to everyone." said Kurth

When everyone was regrouped with Kurth, he started explaining what he saw during the flashback. He told them about the meeting with Agor, Cyn and his personality between then and now. "So according to that flashback, Malefor wasn't our father but it was Ungh-Agor, the god of dragons. And Mother had a sister we never knew about and even more surprising is that Cynder was our cousin and we didn't know a thing about that." said Kira. "Yeah pretty much but the difference is that we were really happier in these days if they were true than we are now. Something must've happened to us after these days if we cannot remember anything about that time. Malefor must've done something to us that's for sure." explained Kurth. "But that man must have bben real strong to be able to obliterate you like he did" said DK Mark. "Thing is that it was his magic that is dangerous about him. It was his magic that totally destroyed me that time." said Kurth.

As night drew close, Kurth said, "It's getting late and tomorrow we're going to find that weird tree." Spyro nodded and said, "He's right, after what we've come through here we'll need all of our strenght." The others nodded and after an hour or so, everyone was mostly asleep, Kurth was still up, thinking about what the mysterious man told him. "What did he mean by it was about who I am not about who he was?" asked Kurth to himself while whispering. Then Elena appeared before him. "Do not trouble yourself with these kind of question Kurth," she said. Kurth looked at her with a cold glare. "Since you're here why don't I ask you some question?" asked Kurth, still glaring at her. She looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes why not." she responded. "Then tell me, who was Cyn and what happened to her?" Kurth asked.

Elena thought it was hard to answer, but she still told him, "Cyn was my sister and she was captured by Malefor when she came to visit me after giving birth to your cousin, Cynder." After hearing that, Kurth exclaimed, "I knew it, and now, tell me what Malefor did to both me and Kira?" "As much as I'd like to tell you, I promise to Agor to reaveal that information when you'll have learn enough about everything about it." said Elena. "Then let me ask this last question. Is Malefor really my father or is it someone else than him?" asked Kurth. Elena only said, "I wish I could tell you everything, but my oaths to Agor bind me to telling you anything about this. I'm tired about those questions and if you want to ask more, you'll have to ask them another time." Elena then disappeared before Kurth could say anything else. '_Damn it_," he thought but energy began to lack him and he decided to sleep for now.

The next morning, they were ready to explore the forest even more than ever. "Let that big old tree come, I'm ready for him!" exlaimed DK Mark. "Don't be hasty pal, I think we have a lot of walking to do before reaching that damned tree." said Siegfried. Contrary to what Siegfried had said, they found the tree after an hour of walking. They were on a hill in front of the tree and then Spyro went on the edge of the hill and shouted, "Chronicler, we have reached the tree so please guide us to you." A great silence reigned over the area until a loud sound started and the tree in front of them seemed to take life. "What the fuck is that thing?!" said Kurth. "I don't know but let me guess, it isnt the Chronicler." said Kira. Kurth just shook his head and took his fighting stance.

The tree that now formed a giant made in wood launched his fist at them. The fist targeted Spyro out of everyone so he did everything he could to dodge it. Everyone tried the best they had , but it was if their attacks couldn't harm the giant. Kurth then said, "If we want to win this, we'll need one hell of a miracle." Then out of nowhere, the man that had attacked Kurth landed next to him and said, "Did anybody order a miracle here. Let me handle this for you." H emoved his arm to the side and time slowed down and he took the same stance he used to summon his magic and said,"I who burn in eternal flames, I call upon thy Fiery Beast who torments the dead to unleash thy fire of rage. Come Forth! Conflagration!" Then, a massive fire sphere about the half of the wood giant appeared in the air and crashed on the giant, completely incinerating him. the sphere then fell in the ground and the man added, " I call upon the fury of the dead to unleash thy mystic explosion. Super Nova!" A field appeared where the giant was standing and the ground started boilinguntil a massive explosion obliterated all of the giant.

---

**Me: Wow that giant really got pwnd!  
Mike: Yup and it's all thanks to my awesome magic.  
Kurth: He can be such a jerk when he want, don't listen to him.  
Mike: You're just being jealous about how awesome I am.  
Me: Enough! Be friends and cut that out.  
Kurth and Mike: Never!**

**Anyway, what was that weird flashback about Kurth's life? Was Agor really Kurth's real father? Is Cynder Kurth cousin? Stay tuned to find out. I find that this chgapter is awesome and it was the first time I ever did a flashback and it was so good, just tell me what you think abot it. Cya all.**


	10. The Pirate's Ship

**Alright, I am back and I'm gonna kick ass with this chapter who will be a shock for some and for others, not really because I'm gonna add a creature from the Greek mythology in a way out of the ordinary and it could turn out ugly for the characters**

**---**

**Chapter 10: The Pirates' Ship**

Everyone was still on the cliff where they fought the giant living tree and they were just thinking about what could have happened. "Why would the tree that the Chronicler told us to seek would attack and nearly kill us?" asked Kurth out loud. "Who cares! At least the damn thing is dead and it's all thanks to me." said Mike. Then, all of a sudden, Kurth turned to face Mike and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The hit did not bring him down but it made him lose his balance and he was bleeding from both the mouth and the nose. "What was that for?! Huh!" shouted Mike. "That was for nearly kicking the life outta me, but I'll thank you for helping us out with that freak." explained Kurth in a cold voice. As Kurth had anticipated, Rebeka was already tending Mike's wound.

As Rebeka was healing Mike, she asked her a few questions as what was his name and he answered that, "My name is Mike and for my identity, as I already said to Kurth, the charade is up to you to discover." Nero sighed and said, "Gee, thanks for the info, at least now we can trust you just a little." Everyone around nodded and replied, "You got that right!" Then Sparx showed up in front of everybody and said, " So that's it. We came all the way here to find that damned tree and the only thing we do is kill the tree." Spyro couldn't help but nod to that. "Yeah, it just felt so weird, we came here to find the whereabouts of the Chronicler and this tree attacks us without warning," said Kurth. "Do you think it could have been the Chronicler or something close to it?" Rebeka asked. Unable to answer, Sparx said, "Beats me."

Then, all of a sudden, someone said, " This wasn't the Chronicler, whoever it is. That was Arborick and he was supposed to be our main event tonight." Everybody turned around to face the one that said that and it was an ape that was wearing clothes similar to the clothing of a pirate captain's and he had two parrots on his shoulders. "And you say that this Arborick of yours is what we killed a few moments ago?" Mike asked. "Exactly, but because you killed it, we'll need to find other main events for our tournament." said the parrot on the left shoulder as he began to watch Kurth and everyone else carefully. "Let me guess, since we killed Arborick you plan on using us as the new main event." said Kurth.

The other parrot then said, "Ah, if this isn't Malefor's infamous son, Kurthnega alongside the traitor Kira and the purple dragon is with them. And yes, you are but absolutely correct and you have no choice but to come with us." Then DK Mark replied quickly, "Oh yeah, and what army will you do this." "Mark! Shut the fuck up before something bad happens." said Kurth. Both parrots laughed for a long moment and said, "With this army." Nearly twenty apes got up with darts ready to be fired. "FUCK!" was all Kurth, Mike, DK Mark and Nero had to say before falling prey to the darts along with the others.

--

Meanwhile, in a village that was in the opposite direction of where Kurth and the others left, Ignitus and the others had just finished evacuating the village. Then, DL Mark said, "I think something happened to Kurth and the others because I can't sense both Kurth and DK Mark energy flow." "How can you know that by saying you don't sense their their energy flow?" asked Dante. "Both of them, well most of it comes from Kurth, have energy flows way off the chart." explained DL Mark. "That's what I've been wondering too, how can their energy flow just disappear just like that?" said Sedro. Then, Volteer said, "Well, the apes have created special darts to make their victims fall asleep while eliminating any trace of their energy, maybe that's the cause of their sudden energy disappearance."

Sedro then shouted, "Damn it, if I find those who did that, they'll pay dearly if they just touch one hair off my son's head." "Calm down Sedro, we are here to evacuate these people to the capital city of Warfang for it is the only safe place for shelter around these times," said Ignitus. "Ignitus has a point Sedro, we must at all cost lead these people to Warfang before it is too late," said Terrador. Sedro nodded even though he wanted to know if DK Mark was alright. "Hey Sedro, if you don't come out of that mind of yours, you're gonna get left behind," said DL Mark. Sedro nodded ran to join them. That was the forth village on five to evacuate to Warfang.

Many hours had past when Ignitus and everyone else arrived to the last village that had to be evacuated. When they announced that Malefor could be back, panic began to invade the villagers' mind until Sedro said, "Listen to me, all of you! The purple dragon of legends along with my son and both the children of prophecy went to stop the ritual from being completed. In the meantime, we would like you to to go to Warfang for measures of security." Then an angry villagers said, "Wasn't one of those children dead because of something called Ragnarok and the other was with Malefor's forces, this doesn't make any sense."

Ignitus tried to calm them, but it was in vain so he decided to tell the real truth. "The truth is the Kurthnega, who died because of Ragnarok had been reborn as a dragon not long after and that the other, Kira, has joined our side after hearing of Kurth's death," Ignitus explained at the best of his ability. Comments of anger and rage were what DL Mark was expecting, but at his surprise, it was the contrary that came instead. "If they can but save us all, we will gladly put our fate into their hands. With this, we shall evacuate to Warfang immediately," said the elder of the village. All four Guardians nodded and DL Mark said," Thank you for understanding our cause. You should get ready soon because the road to Warfang isn't short." The elder nodded and ordered for immediate preparation.

--

When Kurth woke up, he was in a cell alongside Spyro, Sparx, Kira, Rebeka and DK Mark. Kurth saw the others were still knocked out from the ambush they had suffered from. He tried to wake them up but only Kira and Rebeka woke up when he began to shake them one by one. "Ugh, where are we?" Kira asked, still dizzy. "I think we're on board the ship of those same pirates we saw on that cliff in the swamp." Rebeka sighed and said, "You've gotta be kidding me, right." Kurth shook his head and just sat there until the others woke up.

Two hours had passed when Spyro, Sparx and DK Mark finally woke up and regained their senses. "Damn, where the fuck are we," said DK Mark. "Well, to put it simply, we were ambushed by pirates after killing that Aborick tree and then we were captured and brought here by these little motherfuckers," said Kurth. DK Mark was about to curse but he refrained from doing so this time. " Well in any case, this situation sucks and I just can't think of anything worst than that," said Spyro. Then the captain of the ship, who was named Skabb, arrived in front of the cell. The parrot on the left shoulder looked at Kurth and said, "You! Come with us, you shall dispute your fist match in our tournament." Two apes opened the cell and took Kurth by force and dragged him to the arena.

In the arena, the pirates were cheering for fights and when Kurth got in front of the door leading to the arena, the apes cheered even more. " Welcome to all of you tonight for the beginning of the first event of the evening." Kurth watched all over the arena and saw nothing else than pirates all over the place while the parrot continued speaking. "Introducing a dragon of raw power and powerful magic. The traitor to the throne, the one and only son of Malefor. Feast your eyes... for Kurthnega.". The door in front of him opened and he walked in the middle of the arena. Everyone around was throwing him insults but that was the thing Kurth wasn't dealing with. "As for his opponent, you've seen them already, you loved them, let the Twins enter. cheer up for the Blundertails," said one of the parrot.

Kurth looked at his two opponents and said, "I guess this one ain't gonna be easy for both me and them." "That's right pal, but don't worry, this will all over soon enough." said one of the Blundertails. Kurth sighed at his ignorance and dashed for the blundertail in front of him. The scorpion tried to attack Kurth, but dodged the scorpion's tail and jumped on it to tear off the tail then kill the one controlling it. Just as he was about to tear off the tail, the other skorpion attacked Kurth and lodged its tail into his leg. Kurth yelled in pain as he felt one of his leg's bone break and he fell on his back.

The scorpion he attacked earlier turned around and lauched its tail at him. Kurth stopped the tail with his hands, but then the other also launched its tail at him. When the Blundertails thought it was to be all over, Kurth used his control over shadow to disappear and reappear away from the scorpions that now had their tail stuck in the ground. Kurth used his wings to glide to one of the scoprions and landed right in front of the ape controlling it. Kurth raised his claw and said, "Say your last prayers before you great take off to Hell." The ape begged Kurth to let him freely, but he still stabbed the ape's head with his claws. He then got up, his right hand covered in blood, he then watch the other apes with a dark glare and got down from the scorpion.

The ape controlling the other scorpion was taken by rage as he saw the blood of his brother cover the cold ground and Kurth with his blood on the hand, the ape chaged at him with the hope to kill him once and for all. Kurth who had anticipated that, took some of the blood from his right hand and drew a sign on his left and then raised his hand to the sky. He then began to chant a spell the same way Mike did, "I, who stand in the light of the full moon, I call upon they deadly beast who guards the gates of hell to unleash thy thunder of hatred! Come forth lightning of punishment! JUDGEMENT!" Just as the scorpion was getting near him, a huge lightning pierced the sky and struck the remaining blundertail. It stopped an fee or so from Kurth and all Kuth did was to turn around.

The parrot on the right shoulder watched the scene with surprise. "It seems we have a victor, cheer up for our new fighter, Kurthnega." he said. The apes began to cheer for Kurth but he was ignoring them anyhow. the parrot on the left looked at the one on the right and asked, "Will he do fine?" The other one smiled and replied, "He'll do better than what I had hoped." Kurth was about to return to his cell in silence when Skabb, the parrots and two apes next to Skabb. "We'll ask you to come with us again for something else," said the parrot on the left side. "And if I refuse to accompany you, what will you do?" asked Kurth. "Then we'll have no other choices but to do this," said the other parrot as Skabb struck Kurth with the hilt of his sword behind the head, making him faint.

--

When Kurth woke up several hours later, he was chained in the biggest cell of the ship. Skabb and everyone else with him were next to him. "What are you planning to do to me?" Kurth asked. "Oh, nothing really painful. you'll just be our test subject for this experimentation," said the parrot on the left. The one on the right looked at the two apes and said, "You, make him drink the bottle and you force him to drink it if he resist." One of the apes got a bottle containing a black liquid out of his shirt and the two of them walked toward Kurth. The ape carrying the bottle tried to make Kurth drink it but he resisted, so the ape looked at the other and they both nodded. The other ape punched Kurth right in the stomach and he he opened his mouth as he was panting and then the ape made him drink all the black liquid.

When the apes were finished with Kurth, one of the parrot whispered to the others, "Leave him be until tomorrow, if nothing happened then it was a failure and if it succeed, Malefor will have another dark creature at his service." They then began to laugh as they were getting out of the cell. After a few minutes, Kurth broke the chains that were preventing him from moving and he fell on his knees. "Segius, you can come out," said Kurth. The black wolf that was Kurth's servant materialized next to him and said, "How can I help you, Master Kurth." "I want you to take my place if anyhting happens to me and that I can't take care of everyone else," said Kurth. Segius nodded and said, "Very well. It is as you wish my master." Kurth smiled and said a word, but he did not finish it because a large pain in all of his body took him.

Kurth fell to his knees and hand and yelled as the pain became even more stronger by the seconds. While screaming because of the pain, his screams became more and more deeper until he saw himself in the mirror that was in the cell. His neck was becoming larger and bigger, his legs and arms became five times the size they were originaly. As for his tail, it became three times its size and his wings disappeared inside his skin. His head was also three times its size and it became a mix between a dragon and a snake making it a bit ugly. In overall, all his body was now ten times its sizeand his eyes became completely black. Kurth's memories disappeared along with the transformation and he had completely became a hydra.

After seeing what happened to Kurth Segius teleported out of the cell as he took the very same appeareance Kurth had before the tranformation. "I hope I'll do fine and that know one will know that know that I'm Segius and not Kurth.," said Segius. He then returned to the cell Kurth was before with Spyro, Sparx, Rebak, Kira and DK Mark.

---

**Why did Skabb and the parrots do that to Kurth? What will happen to Kurth now? Will Segius ' plan work? Stay tuned to know more. To the readers, I hope you liked the chapter and from this capter until Kurth regains his senses, Segius will take his place and the real Kurth will kinda disappeard and Kurth will be called as the Dark Hydra, but without caps. A Dark Hydra is a version of the original Hydra I created.**

**Mike: Well, That served Kurth a lesson this time.**

***Punches Mike***

**Mike: Ow! you didn't have to hit that hard ya know.**

**Kurth: Don't act all mighty like that when I'm there ass hole.**

**Mike:Ok, Ok, just don't hit me in the face anymore.**

**Kurth: If you don't wanna finish up like mike, you'd better review or him and his Hydra form will come and haunt.**

**Me: Oh and say hi to Spyro, he's feeling quite alon right now. Anyhow, please review this chapter**


	11. The Pirate's Ship Part 2

**Hello again everybody, I'm back and with more action in that head of mine. Be sure to cover the yes of your younger brothers or sister, if you have any, then prepare for VIOLENCE, ok maybe not that much but still, it'll be fun to read**

**---**

**Chapter 11: The Pirate's Ship (Part 2)**

Rebeka, Kira, Spyro and DK Mark were talking about Kurth sudden disappearance after his battle with the Blundertails. I'm getting worried, what if he's hurt or something like that or worst, they're torturing him," said Rebeka. "Rebeka, I told you last, stop worrying so much, if you don't calm own, you may imagine the worst thing to happen to him," said DK Mark " But you can't say she doesn't have a reason to worry, he hasn't come back for an entire day and we still have to find the others," said Kira. Then, when they weren't expecting it, Kurth appeared in the cell next to Rebeka.

When she saw him, she hugged him as strong as she could and she was nearly crying. "I'm so glad you're safe Kurth, I thought I had lost you for good this time or that these pirates were torturing you," said Rebeka. "Maybe you could start by releasing if you wanna keep me for a long time," said Kurth, who was searching for air. Kira, in front of them, nodded and said, "He has a point there, Rebeka, if yuo continue to hug him like that, you're gonna crush his bones." Rebeka released Kurth from her hug and she let him take his breath back. "Damn, I had really ... forgotten you were that strong." said Kurth, panting. "Still, I am thinking of what they could have done to you to make you disappear for an entire day." thought Spyro out loud. "Trust me Spyro, you don't wanna find out." said Kurth whilehe shook his head.

Rebeka stared at Kurth and said, "You know you won't hide any secrets from Kurth, so why don't you tell me what they did to you." As good to keep secrets as Kurth was in fact having a great gift, but Rebeka knew how to see past these boundaries. Even though Kurth wanted to keep it a secret, Rebeka's piercing eyes made him give up. "Ok, I give, they wanted to use me for an experimentation, but I refused and they go angry with that and they decided to give me a beating until I would accept. As you all see it, I have refused every possible offer to tempt to be be their test subject." explained Kurth. Rebeka put her hands in front of her mouth and said, "This is cruel, how could they have done something like that to you just for something like that." "That's no just cruel, that's a barbaric way of doing things easily." said DK Mark.

Kurth nodded and quickly said, "But still everytime a guard or Skabb comes her, I'll have to hide in the shadow because he cannot find me here." "What do you mean, he cannot find you here?" Spyro asked. "It means that Skabb has placed me into a different cell and he musn't know that I escape and that I'm here." Kurth said. Just as he was talking, he heard Skabb loud walking and so, he hid in the infinite shadows of his powers. "What do you want with us now huh?" asked DK Mark. "Yeah, didn't you do us enough harm by taking Kurth away from us, you big fat asshole." said Rebeka. The parrots then began to laugh heavily. "What's so funny, you retarded motherfuckers?" said Kira.

The parrots pretended she hadn't said a thing but one of them warned her though, "I you don't want to end up like your brother, I'd recommend you to watch what that foul tongue of yours say." And they started to laugh heavily for a moment until Skabb looked at Spyro and the parrot on the left said, "You, purple dragon, you'll come with us, don't worry, after you fight, you'll return here, if you do survive." After hearing his comment, Spyro became uncertain of whether he was ready or not to fight something in this.

Skabb had left, Kurth got out of the shadow and tried to cheer up. "You just need to believe in you own powers, to believe in what is the most important thing that matters to you," said Kurth. "It's easy to say for you and look at you leg, it's nearly destroyed beyond even magical healing," said Spyro. Kurthlooked at his leg and had to agree with Spyro. His leg was pretty injured and if it was not treated quickly, he'll highly loose his leg. "Just believe that you can do it Spyro and everything is possible." said DK Mark. Spyro smile only for a few seconds, but ventured in the long hallway, leading to the arena.

--

When Spyro got in front of the door leading int the arena, he saw all the pirates above and feared the worst. "To continue to our next event, this time, a creature of both might and magic. Rare and powerful, we introduce you to... Spyro The Dragon," said one of the of the parrots. The gate opened and Spyro entered the arena and the apes above began to throw him insults like they did to Kurth. "As for his opponent, he' s back for more violence and cruelty, you've seen him go and you will love him again. Let the Ravage Rider enter the arena." said the other parrot. A ship then entered the arena by air and began to do circle around the arena. '_How am i supposed to kill something like than when I can't even see the one controlling the ship_' thought Spyro.

The ship didn't leave Spyro long enough to think. He charged at him just when the match began, Spyro, who was already thinking realized the the Ravage Rider charged at him and he dodged him by luck. "It's not time to think whelpling, or else I'm going to crush you." said the Ravage Rider. Then the Rider used something Spyro had not seen before, on the front of the ship was a flamethrower and the Rider began to use it against Spyro. "That's it! Burn, baby, burn." laughed the Ravage Rider. "We'll see about that, you asshole," said Spyro, glaring at the Rider.

Spyro, using his powers over ice raised an ice wall that he thought that could not be destroyed. He was right but only for a short period of time, until the Rider got his canons ready and shot at the wall. On the impact of the canon ball, the wall shattered in hundreds of pieces. and he shot again, this time aiming for Spyro. He shot at him, but Spyro dodged the canon ball, unfortunately, the explosion blew him away on the wall where his back was nearly crushed due to the power of the explosion. The Rider shot his third canon ball, aiming at Spyro on the ground. Spyro wasn't giving up yet so he jumped on the canon ball and landed far from the explosion. "Now, the real fight begins," said Spyro with a serious voice.

The Rider recharged his canons and it was there that Spyro was about to strike to try and destroy the ship. When he was about ten meters from the ship, it turned around and used its flamethrower. Spyro saw an opening where he could dodged it and he slided under the fire and tried to break the wood under the ship. He was only able to remove some wood pieces, but not enough to make a hole. He then jumped in the back of the ship and managed to make a hole, but he didn't have to time to attack from the inside because the ship made some maneuver to throw him down on the ground. "Damn, this one's a god damn fucker!" exclaimed Spyro, "But now he's all mine."

The Rider, taken by anger, shot his three canon shots directly at Spyro. He had to jump and do a back flip to dodge the first one, then he did a complete turn over himself to dodge the second on and finally, he countered the last one with all of his strenght. The last shot went flying straight through the ship. After doing that, Spyro entered the hole he just did saw that the ape controlling the ship was there waiting for him with his sword. They began to fight seriously, both of them ready to kill the other at all cost. Spyro was able to dodged most of the ape's hits until he slashed directly in his wing, nearly cutting it off. Spyro, under heavy stress, began to breathe fire and fortunately for him, it made the ape burn a little, but it also caught the gun powder barrels.

Spyro, who saw that, but not the ape, had an idea. He started breathing ice, encasing the ape in an ice cube to trap him inside the ship. When that was done, he jumped out of the ship by one of the holes he did and ran as far as he could from the ship. When he was far enough, the ship then exploded, taking the ape with it. "It seems we have another victor for this battle. And our victor is Spyro The Dragon. "The Sparx got in and said, "Come on crowd do the waves for us." The pirates then became silent and began to insult Sparx heavily. "Ok, ok, we're outta here, come on Spyro." But Spyro wasn't listening at all, in fact he collapsed. "This ain't the time to rest, it's time to fight, now get up," said the parrot on the right. "Oh no, not this again. Don't worry people, it's all under control," said Sparx. The apes above, who were angry began to go down in the arena to take Spyro, but then Mike appeared suddenly(**Using a technique similar to the Flash step that Ichigo uses in Bleach**), his stance ready and his right and on the hilt of his sword.

The apes stooped their way and got back a little, another ape that thought he wasn't being seen sneaked behind Mike and tried to kill him by surprise. But the moment he jumped, Mike disappeared and when he reappeared next to Spyro, the fell, slashed in two. Mike got Spyroin his arms and brought him back to his cell where Rebeka could heal him. When he appeared in the cell, everyone jumped back a little, but after seeing Spyro's state, rebeka immediately went to tend him. "Got anything interesting for us Mike?" asked Kurth. "Not not yet, but I'm gonna try to get my answers from another source," said Mike. "How will you be able to go somewhere else in this ship?" Rebeka asked. Mike smiled, he was anticipating that question. He simply replied before disappearing using flash step, "Like this." DK Mark, Kira and Rebeka watched the spot where Mike was a moment ago in awe. "What was it he used just now to both enter and leave the cell so easily?" asked DK Mark. "That was the flash step, it's a technique used to travel both short and long distance in a matter of seconds for those that have mastered it," explained Kurth.

--

In the meantime, Ignitus and everyone else were guiding the villagers to Warfangwhen suddenly, Mike appeared in front of them. Many villagers, and the four guardians were surprised by his sudden appearance. Both DL Mark and Sedro took their stance, but as they saw, Mike wasn't even ready to fight. "Who are you and why are you here?" DL Mark asked. "Don't worry, I am not your enemy. My name is Mike and I came to fill you in with the latest events," said Mike. "How can we know you're not a spy from Malefor that came to steal information from us!" exclaimed Sedro. "Because I have information concerning your son, Sedro, and your daughter, Ignitus." said Mike. "If you have information about DL Mark or Rebeka, please tell us everything you know, Mike." said Ignitus.

Mike began to tell them what happened when they found the tree and then that the apes from a pirate ship captured them and then that Kurth and Spyro had already fought battles in the pirate's arena and that DK Mark might be the next and according to one of his sources, something bad will happen to him during his fight. "What is it that will happen to him in that fight?" asked Sedro, worried about his son. "I'm not quite sure, he could get killed as much as Razgrizcould get released during the fight and I think it ain't something someone wanna see." said Mike. Both Sedro and DL Markshook their head as an answer. "Well I'd better go back before something that we might don't wanna see happens," said Mike. As he was about to use flash step, Ignitus went in front of him and blocked him. He then asked, "Do you have any news about KurthsinceI haven't heard him that much in your story." As for a single answer, Mike shook his head. Ignitus then said a silent curse.

He asked again, "What about Spyro, is he fine? Has anything happened to him?" "During his fight against the Ravage Rider, he had one of his wing nearly cut off his body, so I brought him to Rebeka to stop the bleeding before it became too serious and that Spyro would lose the ability to fly and even glide," explained Spyro. "It's a relief that he is safe and not dead," said Volteer. "Don't worry too much about him now, he should be with the Chronicler and he's in good hands," said Mike. "You're right, he is in good hand, but how do you know all this stuff and how do you know about the Chronicler," said DL Mark. "I know all that stuff because I am the Chronicler's apprentice, I know how to control time and forbidden magic." Sedro nodded and said, "Anyhow, Thank for your information, you can go back to the others." Kurth nodded as he used flash step.

--

When Spyro opened his eyes, he was where he always was whenever he had trained with the Chronicler. "Hello, is anyone there?" Spyro asked. "Ah, Spyro, welcome back. I hope your wing does not hurt much," said the Chronicler. Spyro looked around him, but he wasn't able to see or find Kurth near him. "Chronicler, where is Kurth?" He asked. "Strangely enough, I am not able to contact him, like if he had disappeared from the face of the earth. Well, in any case, we'll continue your training to where we left it last time. A path appeared in front of Spyro guiding him to an altar that had a light green color.

"The others told me you could help me, but the only thing you did was to guide into one god damn mess," said Spyro. "Be patient young dragon, you will see that my path will lead you to the right one," said The Chronicler. Spyro was still unhappy because no matter what he did, he could not have any answer from the Chronicler, but he still jumped on the altar and let the power overwhelm him. He unleashed the fury, stalagmites rose front he ground and then four stalagmites rose to block a target and a giant stalactite fell to crush the target that could be blocked in the fury attack. "That's perfect Spyro, that was called Earth Revenge. Now to continue the training, step forward to the next zone and get ready to test the abilities of your new element." said the Chronicler.

Spyro advanced toward the kind of arena. "What are those new abilities I will learn, Chronicler?" Spyro asked. "With the power of the earth and nature, comes the power of the earth flail. You'll be able to create a ball with a chain made from the element from your mouth and you will also be able to create earthquakes around you. Just try it and you'll see." As he finished talking, apes appeared and took their stance around Spyro. When they charged at him, he jumped in the air and fell down at at speed so quick that he killed four of the eight apes that were around him. For the others, he created the flail the Chronicler told him about and swung it on two apes, literally killing both of them in one shot. For the two other, they were next to each other, so Spyro began to turn around himself and when he reached a certain speed, he released the flail and it crushed the last to apes. "That's the spirit Spyro! Now I want you to kill that next dummy I will send you," said the Chronicler

The next dummy that appeared was none other than the captain of the ship he was on, Skabb. Just by watching him, Spyro charged at him with the sole purpose of getting the life out of him. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kurth, for what you did to me and for what you will do to the others!" yelled Spyro. He got out his earth flail and tried to crush Skabb, but Skabb grabbed the flail like if it was nothing and he crushed it into tiny pieces. At every move Spyro tried to use to kill Skabb, none of them succeeded. Kurth finally realized that he needed to use his fury attack to kill him, so he concentrated and unleashed the fury and yelled, "EARTH REVENGE!" Ten stalagmites impaled Skabb from the ground, leaving him half dead and then four others stalagmites rose from the ground and blocked him in the air where he was crushed to nothing by a giant stalactite. "Very good Spyro, but I'm afraid that it was all the time we had for now, just remember that he will be your next opponent and that you will need to let the others do their part before you get to kill him for good" said the Chronicler as his voice faded away.

--

Spyro opened his eyes and saw that he was on the ground of the cell and that he had a bandage on his left wing. He noticed that DK Mark wasn't in the cell anymore. "He's just been taken by the motherfucker Skabb and his two retarded parrots," said Kira. "I hope it won't turn out ugly for him," said Rebeka. Kurth who was next to Rebeka asked Kira if she could give him her water bowl. "Ok, but what are you gonna do with it?" Kira asked. Kurth only replied, "The shadows see everything." and the water became a mirror where they could see DK Mark waiting to go in the arena.

--

DK Mark had just reached the gate leading to the arena that it had already opened. "Pirates and scoundrels, I present you our next participant, a boy whose history and name are unknown to all us. We shall see if he is worthy of challenging our tournament. I wish good luck to... Mark!" exclaimed the parrot on the left shoulder of Skabb. The pirates weren't cheering, nor were they insulting DK Mark. "And as for his opponent, none other than the king of pain, the master of destruction. You know him for his cruelty and cold hearted personality. The Executioner!" exclaimed the other parrot. Then the parrot began the match and DK Mark drew out his sword and charged at the Executioner whose sword was already ready for battle. "Do you seriously think you can defeat me easily, kid," said the Executioner. "You'd be surprised by my strength, pal." said DK Mark as he began attacking the Executioner.

DK Mark had directly charged at the Executioner, but he blocked him using little force. The Executioner then used all of his strength to send DK Mark flying right into the hard wall made from solid wood. The shock nearly knocked him out and when he got up, he saw the the Executioner was charging at him. He just escape the attack with luck and then the Executioner said, "You fucking rat, you should be dead by now." Mark just smiled before he got really serious. Mark charged at him and this time whe he attacked, the Executioner had trouble blocking all the strength that Mark was putting into the attack. He held out for quite a long time , but when he finally gave up, he slashed though his armor and began cutting his right shoulder. The Executioner yelled in pain as Mark withdrew the blade from the wound he cause.

When Mark looked on the ground, he saw that the blood from the wound had already made a small puddle on the ground and then the Executioner yelled, "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He charged at him with all of his strength and when he stroke Mark's sword, it went flying behind him. Mark walked back as the Executioner was getting near him, and then, he felt the wall of the arena and realized he had nowhere left to escape. The Executioner took Mark's sword and with all his strength, impaled it through his foot to make sure he couldn't escape . Just as he was about to land the final blow, thus killing Mark, an energy wave came from Mark's body and it threw the Executioner away. When he looked at Mark again, he had twisted horns on his head, spikes grew on his neck, going down his spine and ending up in a razor sharp black tail. His face was paler that before and he had two different wings, one of an angel and to other, of a demon.

The Executioner watched Mark in astonishment and asked, "W-what are you?" Mark gave a glare to the Executioner and he revealed his dark blood eyes. "**My name is... RAZGRIZ!!!**" yelled Razgriz as another wave of energy was generated. He took the hilt of Mark's sword and removed it fro the ground with ease and with it, he send an energy slash flying directly at the Executioner left arm. The moment the energy slash touched his arm, it was cut and it fell into ashes. He was also blinded byby the energy and when he looked at where Razgriz was a moment ago, he wasn't there anymore. "**What's wrong? Weren't you gonna kill me as you said earlier**," said Razgriz as he began laughing. Before the Executioner could make a move, Razgriz moved at an amazing speed and cut his head off his head.

When Razgriz was finished with the Executioner and looked at Skabb and his tow parrots, "**Was that all?**" he asked. "**Seriously you must be joking**." The parrots shook their heads. "**If that's how it's gonna be then I'LL ALL OF YOU JUST FOR MY PERSONAL FUN!!**" Razgriz shouted while laughing. Just as he was about to go on a rampage, he put his two hands on his head and began yelling as if he was yelling in pain. "**Stop interfering, you meddling jackass!**" said Razgriz. "Get...outta my head right now." said DK Mark. Then another flash of light appeared and DK Mark was back as he was at the beginning of the fight. He managed to walk a little before finally blacking out.

The apes, unhappy of what Razgriz had said, jumped down and landed in the arena and went charging at DK Mark, this time they weren't going to listen to reason like they did with Spyro. Then Mike appeared again and he was in front of DK Mark. "What do we have here, unhappy apes, I'll finsh this quickly anyway." He took the hilt of his sword and said, "Come forth and engulf the dark beings, SeiNaruHonoo." His sword became of pure light and then it and formed a ball of light above him he raised his hand and drew out a katana completely white and yellow. He stroke it into the ground and the ground under the apes became of white fire and it burned all the apes to nothingness. He the sheated his sword and he took back DK Mark with him.

--

"Shall we sent it to kill them or will we hurt them using it against them." said the parrot on the left, meaning about the dark hydra stand next to them. "It's time we use it and I know exactly who we will target using it," said the parrot on the right. "That Kurthnega's girlfriend is right here, it would be a shame if he was to ever break to curse only to know that he has killed his own girlfriend under a cruse cast by us." The tow parrot then began to laugh as they planned their evil plan.

---

**Uh Oh, that isn't good, will the parrots use the dark hydra to kill Rebeka? Will they ever find out the thruth about Kurthnega? Stay tuned to know more. Oh and for those that know bleach, yeas Mike has a shikai and it mean Holy Flames. Sei Naru mean holy and honoo, well, you already know what it means. Yikes Razgriz came back and with more hatred than before. Cya y'all. My second longest chapter ever. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	12. The Only Chance Left

**Today, I'm gonna write down what will happen with the Dark Hydra and everyone else. Will they Survive? Will they kill it? All of it will depend on how I feel. But I wont kill them becasue what kind of author writes the death of his own character for his fun.**

**---**

**Chapter 12: The Only Chance Left**

When Ignitus and the others finally made it all the way to Warfang with all the refugees, they escorted them to safety throughout the city and they gave themselves a place where they would regroup and talk about the others situation on the ship. "What should we do for the others trapped in that pirate ship?" Terrador asked. "We should try to locate the pirate ship's location and attack it afterward to free them from the cells they were thrown in." proposed Ignitus. Then, DL Mark faced Ignitus and said in disagreement, "No, that plan is just too reckless for it to really work ans right now we need a good plan, so I thought that me and Sedro could locate the ship because I am able to track down DK Mark's energy and that with it, it will be much easier to find them." "You cannot go there all alone with Sedro, honey, it's far too dangerous even for the both of you." said Godith, worried about DL Mark.

He took her arms and said softly, "If you want to, you can come with us to ensure the safety of the young ones aboard that dammed ship keeping them prisoners and making them fight to death." Godith smiled and quickly nodded in agreement. "I've been waiting for you to say that since the moment you had the idea to go and save them," she said. While he was in Warfang and that DL Mark, Sedro and Godith were going to find the pirate ship, he said, "While we are here in Warfang and the others on the ship must surely be injured, maybe you should go look for Rebeka's mother and my wife, Zephyr, and try to convince her to come with you." Godith looked at Ignitus in astonishment and exclaimed, "You're saying that your wife is the only human to have ever mastered the highest level of healing and holy power and to have crossed the boundaries of the two worlds without the help of Ungh-Agor!" Ignitus nodded and smiled as he saw Godith walk away in the direction he gave them to go at Zephyr's house.

DL Mark and Sedro took their time, but they still managed to catch up with Godith who had was like if she was in a real hurry. "Took you long enough boys! I was thinking you weren't following behind at all," she said. "At least, we weren't in a hurry just because we want to meet the great Zephyr," said Sedro sarcastically. "Don't you go mocking her in front of Godith, Sedro," warned DL Mark. "she's a living legend for Godith and even for me, it's hard to believe that a simple human managed to do all that by herself." After having to hear about Godith, who was stating every achievements that Zephyr had done throughout Warfang, Sedro thanked the gods when they finally got in front of her house. It wasn't long before Godith knocked at the door.

After having to wait for a few minutes, Godith was getting hasty and was about to knock a second time, but someone opened the door and said, "If I were you, I wouldn't even waste my time knocking two times. One is just enough for me to hear you." Zephyr wasn't old, she was only thirty seven and she was still a beautiful young lady with long white hair, blue eyes and she was neither small nor tall , but her voice at some moment was creepy. "I am one of your greatest fan Lady Zephyr. We met a few years back when I last came here with my husband here," said Godith as she took DL Mark by the arm. "If you are here to discuss about the past or something about what I did, I'm warning you right now, I won't answer to anything." said Zephyr. "Don't worry, we aren't here for that purpose, well maybe Godith here is, but I am not. I'm here because my son, DK Mark and your daugther are in grave danger," said Sedro.

Though she did not show it, it could be heard in her voice that she was shocked by what Sedro told her. "What has happened to my daugther now? Was this another of Ignitus' plan to defend the dragon race against Malefor?" asked Zephyr. DL Mark shook his head and replied, " No, she got herself in the mess because she decided to accompany her boyfriend to help him find traces of the Chronicler." Now, the conversation had taken Zephyr's curiosity. "And would her boyfriend happen to be Spyro the Dragon?" she asked. "No, her boyfriend is the young Kurthnega, the son of Elena," said Godith. "You mean the young boy born from the union of Agor and Elena, the one whose powers are overwhelming. He seems worthy enough to earn the love of my daugther," said Zephyr. "Are you serious when you say that he's the son of Agor?" Godith asked. Zephyr nodded and then, Sedro asked, "Wasn't he the son of Malefor in the latest news and since when does Agor have a son called Kurthnega?"

It was true, nothing has been said about Agor having a child named Kurthnega, "If it's true, then he must have his the truth from everyone, but the question that troubles me is why does Kurth believe that Malefor is his father?" said DL Mark. "That's an easy one, Malefor captured Elena and her children just after they went to meet Agor and her sister Cyn," said Zephyr. Then Sedro asked, "How can we be sure that you are not lying to us?" Zephyr suddenly began to laugh and stopped a few minutes after and then replied, "You decide whether you trust me or not. You are the one who decides everything about what you hear, but if you want to know, it's because I kept track of Malefor's movement during these years. And when I was about to stop him from taking Elena away, I tried to stop him, but I didn't make it in time."

Then, Zephyr took a teapot, smiled and said softly, "Are you going to take some tea with me before we continue this conversation." The three of them nodded, but were still curious as to what Malefor could have done to Kurth and Kira for them to forget about their real father. "Ah, I see that the great question coming, so let me explain what he did. Malefor warped these two's mind to try and take control of them because of their powers by making them believe he was their father and it nearly worked if Elena had not taken Kurth with her, knowing that he was much stronger than Kira and she raised him on her own." explained Zephyr. "But why didn't she take Kira with her at the same time?" asked Godith. As she was drinking her tea, Zephyr began to nod and she explained a few moments later, "That is an interesting question, Godith. To be exact, it was because Malefor had placed a special barrier where he kept Kira prisoner because she had shown the first signs of her powers far before Kurth and she was also a prodigy with magic."

Even though he wanted to know more about what had happened to Kurth and Kira, DL Mark returned to the original goal of his visit. "I'd like to stay with you longer, but I have one question for you." said DL Mark. "What is it?" she asked, gently. "Will you come with us to go save your daughter and all the other that are with her on a pirate ship and they make them challenge to death. Sedro's son nearly died if there wasn't Razgriz inside him and I fear the next one will be none other than Rebeka." Zephyr rose up and then said firmly, "If they want to hurt my daughter, they'll have to pass through me first. Count me in!" Sedro smiled, he was happy that she had accepted to join them. "Good, we'll regroup in front of Warfang's doors in four hours and we'll leave after that," he said. Zephyr nodded and opened the door to let them go out when they had finished talking.

After leaving Zephyr's house, DL Mark and Godith told Sedro that they were going to have another look at the city now. Sedro did the same thing but he took a different path than Godith and DL Mark. "It's hard to believe that this is is the same city I was in before. It changed so much during all that time," Sedro said. He was looking all around him to see that that even the houses had changed. "It's beautiful isn't it? The moles did all that during the century of peace we have enjoyed." said Zephyr, next to him. "Weren't you getting ready to come with us two hours ago?" Sedro asked her. She quickly replied with this, "I AM ready, I changed my robe for my battle tunic, which I haven't used in ages and that bag on my back is the herbs that will come handy in healing the others." Sedro looked at her, she really had her battle tunic and a katana on her side. She aslo had something that looked like paint in pockets on her legs. After having talked about so much things, Sedro said, "It's time for us to go, it has been four hours now.

When Sedro and Zephyr got to doors of the city, they saw that DL Mark and Godith were already waiting. "What took you two so long? I hope you weren't dating or something like that." said DL Mark as he began to laugh. Zephyr and Sedro both exclaimed at the same time , "NO WAY!!" Their faces were red, but then DL Mark became serious and asked to the others, "Are you all ready?" They nodded and Zephyr said, "Then let's do this!" Since Zephyr could not transform into a dragon, Godith offered her to climb on her back for the flight until they would find the ship.

--

Back on the ship, Yulie and the others with her were kept in the ship's hold as if they were bait for their creatures. "We want to get the fuck out of here and ASAP!" shouted Nero, but no one listened to him. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise coming from the hall and their heard the guards scream out in pain until Siegfried saw blood flowing down on the floor. "Who's there?" he asked. Then, Mike got in front of the cell, cleaned his sword and sheathed it before saying, "Don't worry, I'm not your enemy. I came here to free you before you fall prey to a dangerous beast the apes had been keeping out for a special event and it came, they want to offer you to that creature to enrage the others upstairs and get them killed in the process." " If you're here to free us, then open up that damn door so we can get outta that freaking cell," said Nero.

Mike nodded and he unlocked the cell. All was going well at that point until Skabb got in their way. "Were you really thinking you could sneak here and free them without us knowing about your operations even after you killed all the guards here?" asked one of the parrots. "If you want your answer, then no, I wasn't thinking you wouldn't show, in fact I was hoping you'd show up. So I could kill you more easily," said Mike, with a cocky smile. He drew out his sword and charged at Skabb without warning and the other parrot exclaimed, "Don't get cocky kid. You're not the only one to think that you can kill Skabb that easily and you won't be the first to fall prey to his blade." Skabb also drew out his sword and blocked Mike at the last moment. "Lucky bastard," said Mike. Skabb then counter attacked him and his hits were so powerful that Mike was getting pushed back at each hit. When he blocked him for the sixth time, he saw that his sword had cracks in it.

He quickly sheathed his sword and then took it in it's sheath and shouted, "Come forth and engulf the dark beings, SeiNaruHonoo!" His sword then disappeared and it was replaced by white flames and when Mike looked at Skabb, his clothes were beginning to get burned by the flames. Skabb didn't take any chances and so he charged at Mike and knocked him out with a strong punch in the gut followed with a hit with the hilt of his sword behind his head. "Good. I think he'll do just fine for the offering this evening." said the parrot on the left. "Indeed, but instead of talking, we should take him with us. You all, go back to your cell or he'll kill you before you even know." said the other parrot. The others obeyed him and went back to the cell and then Skabb went away, Mike's body on his shoulders.

--

Later on that day, Rebeka, Kira and Kurth were taking care of Spyro and DK Mark. Spyro had bandages over his right wing and DK Mark was unable to use his left leg and he had bandages on his head too. "Who do you think will be next?" Rebeka asked. "I don't know, it could either be me or you or Kurth," replied Kira. "Well, if you want my opinion, then I think I'll be the next one to go," said Rebeka. "How can you be sure of it Rebeka?" Kira asked. "Because they want to hurt Kurth by hurting me so they can kill him with ease, but I think it won't happen," replied Rebeka.

But things didn't go as she predicted because no one came to take her or Kira. "They must be planning something though," said Rebeka. "I have to agree with you with this one. Something about all of this is fishy and I don't like it one bit," said Kurth Kira nodded, but even after three hours, nothing happened and no one came after their conversation. Just as they were thinking that Skabb had no use for them, they saw him go into the long hall and a few minutes later, he stopped at their cell and he opened the door and one of the parrots threw a piece of paper at them and then said, "It seems that someone other than us on this ship actually has something to do with you." Skabb then closed and locked the door before leaving them with the letter.

Kurth, curious about what could be written on the letter, took the piece of paper and he began to read it to the others, "I hope that this message will reach Spyro. I have been hired by Ignitus to find you and asure your safety, but I was unfortunately captured by these pirates and I then thought that I would never find you until now." "Is that all there was written?" Spyro asked. Kurth nodded and said, "Well, it was signed by someone named Hunter and from what he wrote, I'm gonna trust him, but like the rest of you, I don't know who the hell he is." And he was right, no one knew someone named Hunter.

While she was listening to Kurth, Kira noticed that his eyes were black. '_Wait, Kurth's eyes eyes were never black. Since I know him that I've seen his eyes being a bright emerald colour_,' she thought. She believed it was just her imagination. "I don't know who he is, but if he can help us, I'll gladly take his take his help," said Kira. While Kurth was looking at her, she saw that his eyes were still black and he suspicions proved to be true: whoever that was, it wasn't Kurth. To prove her suspicions even further, she asked him a question, "Say Kurth, could you tell me what the type of colour your eyes are?" He answered by saying that they were black.

Kira then took Inferno's hilt, drew it out of its sheath and pointed the edge at Kurth's throat. Surprised, he exclaimed," WHOA! What's wrong with you sis?!" "Yeah, why are you threatening your own brother?" Rebeka asked. She replied coldly, "Because he isn't my brother. Just look at his eyes, they're black instead of being green. Now answer me, who are you and what really happened to my brother?" He then let out a big sigh before answering, "It would seem I've been discovered. I don't really need to tell you my name since you already know the answer."

But Kira insisted, so she took one of he two handguns and pointed it at Kurth's head. "I asked you questions and I hope you will answer without too much problems," she said. "Alright, I'm Segius, the lord of the elements, so that's why I told you that you already knew the answer and if you want to know what happened to Kurth, just give me a bowl filled with water," said Segius. Just as he asked, DK Mark gave him what he requested. "I call upon the shadows to tell me what Kurthnega has become," said Segius. Then, the water became black and after a few seconds, they saw a gigantic beast being led to the arena. Kira and Rebeka were horrified by that view and Rebeka asked, "Is that black really Kurth?" Segius nodded and said, "Unfortunately , yes it is. That black beast as you refer is also called a Dark Hydra." "What the fuck did these pirates do for him to become that giant beast!?!" Kira exclaimed. "Sit still, get you sword and gun away from my head and then I'll tell what happened," said Segius.

He then began explain everything that happened when Kurth was taken to his battle against the Blundertails and after his victory, Skabb forced him to drink the blood of a Dark Hydra. "That's horrible?! Is there any way to break the curse and return him to normal?" Rebeka asked. "From what I know, being a Dark Hydra isn't a curse, it's a gift. But they do say that to open the heart of a Dark Hydra, you must pierce its heart with the blade of its truth," explained Segius. "What does that mean?' Kira asked. Segius told them he did not know either, but there was one thing he was sure of. "Whatever that means, it means we'll have to be extremely careful fighting him," he said. Spyro confused by all of this, asked,"What do you mean exactly by that Segius?"

"Well, it means that Skabb has captured our little friend Mike and he's going to use him as a sacrifice and that after that, he's gonna throw Kira and Rebeka along with Cynder against him," Segius explained. After and hour, they all heard the parrots talk. "I hope you are ready because we are going to introduce a new creature of might and since we had a little rat on our ship, we will give him to our new challenger," said one of the parrots.

"If he's talking about Mike now, that means that me, you and Cynder are gonna be next," said Kira. Segius nodded and then, the other parrot said, "We were planning to give the beast one sacrifice, but we,ll give him four of them instead at the same time." Guards came in front of their cell, opened the gate and led Kira and Rebeka to the arena where they saw Cynder in the opposite direction they were and Mike, who was in the middle of the arena. Then, the big door in the back fo the arena opened and a giant black beast entered. The beast was nearly ten times their size, it had a head that resembled both a dragon and a snake. It has ivory claws that looked sharper than even the most cutting item in the world and its jaw had two series of sharp looking fangs. Its tail had a knife looking blade at its end and spikes were going from its spine to the end of its tail.

"Let the battle begin!" shouted one of the parrots. The Guards around the Dark Hydra released it from its chains and the beast charged at the group. The first target it attacked was Rebeka, but she did not want to fight the beast that once was Kurth. Just as it was about to catch her in its jaws, Mike blocked the hydra and tried to hold it off and he said, "Why aren't you fighting Rebeka? Is it because he was once the one you loved? Why do you worry so much when you know that there is still hope for him after this battle? You need to open your eyes!" She had tears running down her cheeks and she was filled with hesitation, but she knew deep down that she had to fight him now matter what. The hydra was so powerful that after a short period of time, Mike's sword broke and he was thrown back by the power the hydra had. "Don't worry, we both know that he is still in there waiting for our help and you have to help him not matter what," he said to Rebeka before being thrown back.

Just as the hydra was about to strike at Rebeka again, Kira ran as fast as she could and with Inferno, sliced the neck in two. "Why did you kill him him, goddammit?!" Rebeka shouted as she looked at Kira, who was cleaning Inferno's blade from the black blood of the hydra that was forming a pool of black blood at Rebeka and Kira's feet. "Because he isn't dead," Kira said as she walked back from the corpse of the hydra. Rebeka turned back and saw that the neck that was cut in two by Kira was separating in two and that now there was two head instead of one. "You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Cynder as the hydra began to attack both Kira and Rebeka once more. Now that it had two heads, it was able to attack both of them at different places with ease. They managed to dodge most of its attacks for a while until Rebeka saw something in the sky that looked similar to a human on a dragon and was distracted by it for a moment.

The hydra saw the chance to strike and it took it at its advantage. When Rebeka turned around, she saw that the hydra was going to grab her into its jaws and closed her eyes for the inevitable. Then, someone shouted, "Duck! Quickly!" Rebeka did as it said and just as the hydra was going to finish her, Segius appeared from the air and sliced the head attacking Rebeka in two. She looked at him, who had a sword tainted with black blood and she saw that the hydra's head was laying in front of him, lifeless. "You okay?" Segius asked. Rebeka nodded and took her stance back. "Try to keep your eyes on the battlefield next time, not in the skies," he said. He was then taken by some kind of pain and she saw that the hydra had plunged its fangs deep into his flesh and blood splashed in Rebeka's scared face as she tried to get him out the beast's fangs, but they proved to be too powerful for her alone. "You ... don't have to ... save me now, I'm ... doomed," he saidas he coughed blood.

The hydra then threw him up in the air and then the two heads that were against him garbbed him from each side of his body and began to pull it from each side and eventually tore him in half. Blood splashed everywhere on the beast as it began to eat Segius' corpse, Rebeka could hear the sound of the body's bone being crushed in the hydra's jaws. Something inside her broke suddenly and a sign appeared on her forehead and she charged violently at one of the hydra's head, dodging every hit it could try to inflict her and she jumped in the air, slashed the head she was targeting and as the other head was trying to eat her, a blade of thunder fell down the sky and cut the head. She landed in front of the hydra and cleaned her sword from the black blood.

Then, a dragon passed through the arena's visible sky and went through the sky again and did it another time before landing near Mike. It was revealed to be Godith, DL Mark and a woman that no one knew but Rebeka. "Mom, is that really you?" Rebeka asked. Zephyr nodded, but then she saw that the hydra got up and shouted,"Rebeka! Get out of the way!" But it was too late, the hydra had got her in its claws and was now threatening to let her fall into one of its head's mouth. She then began to beg the beast, for it was once Kurth, and tried everything she could to break free from its claws. She then began to cry and tears were already flowing down her cheeks again. Zephyr was about to charge to go and save her daughter, but Mike, who had woken up a few moment ago blocked her and said, "She's the only that can help him now." She tried to move him aside, but he wasn't moving at all.

Rebeka was begging the hydra and shouted, "KURTH!! COME BACK TO US!" Some of her tears fell into the hydra's eyes and then suddenly, the hydra began to twitch its heads and dropped Rebeka on the ground. It then felled to the ground with all of its mouths opened. "Kurth? are you finally back to us Kurth?" Rebeka asked. She got near him and put her hand on the hydra's head. The beast opened its eyes, that were still black, and began to attack Rebeka again until it stopped and then, she saw that the hydra's eyes turned to an emerald green color that resembled those that Kurth had. "Wh-what was I doing?" said the beast, looking all around him, rather confused. It looked down and saw Rebeka, but it seemed to him that she was pretty small. "Rebeka, why are you so small now?" asked the hydra to Rebeka.

She was sure of it now, Kurth had came back to his senses. "Kurth, you idiot! I'm not small, you're just gigantic compare to all of us," said Rebeka while drying her tears. Just as she was running towards him, smoke bombs were dropped in the arena and blocked everyone's vision. Kurth then heard Rebeka scream and he saw a Dreadwing going out of the smoke screen with Rebeka with it. "NO! REBEKA!," he yelled, but the Dreadwing was already long gone. After that, he heard Cynder shout,"Let go of me damn it! Let go." He also saw that Dreadwing go out along with Cynder. The smoke screen began to disappear and Kurth saw that another Dreadwing was aiming to capture Kira, but just as the flying creature was about to capture Kira, Kurth stopped him with one of his five heads and then tore it apart, bringing with its death a shower of blood.

Kira heard someone's sob and then she found out it was Kurth who was crying. "I couldn't save her. WHY THE HELL COULDN'T I SAVE HER!" Kurth yelled. "Don't say these kind of things Kurth, you did your best to help us, don't be so hard on yourself," said Kira, who was trying to help him. "It's all my fault if those two aren't here right now. Don't you understand, I failed to protect you all and now, of all times, they get taken by the enemy's forces," said Kurth. Kira gently asked him to lower one of his heads to her level so she could help him overcome his pain and he agreed, but when his head was at her level, she gave him a punch containing all of her strenght in it. "OW! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!" Kurth yelled and after that growling at her. "You need to open your eyes, there are things in this world that you cannot change and you don't control the fate of others. So if you want to help them now, I'd say our best options would be the Mountain of Malefor," said Kira

He agreed to her ideas of going to the the Well of Souls, but he suddenly asked where Segius was, if he wasn't with them. "Don't you remember, you killed him when he was trying to protect Rebeka," explained Kira. Kurth then said it was okay, but Kira was alarmed and was going to reply to that until Segius, in his original form, appeared next to Kurth. "You see, since I'm a spirit, I cannot die. It was only the physical shell I was using that was destroyed during that incident," explained Segius. "I'd like to continue our little chat about life, but I think we should hurry and get the fuck outta here," said Kurth. The other agreed and then made a run for it in the arena to escape.

---

**That was my longest chap ever now, 5000 words is really cool to write, but long when you're inexperienced. Stil, Wondering what will be happening in the next chapter, well, I'll add my part in it, but what does happen after the coliseum fight on the Pirate ship, yeah that's right, but everything's gonna be altered, so stay tuned to Know more.**


	13. The Great Escape

**Now that I reached the 5000 words, this will will maybe contain between 3000 and 5000 words depending on how much imagination I have left. Anyways, in thsi chapter, everyone knows what will happen and my version is gonna kick ass. It is gonna be pure art work. No, joking but it would be fun if it would be.**

**---**

**Chapter 13: The Great Escape**

After having been brought to his senses by Rebeka, who was taken away by Malefor's Dreadwings, Kurthwasnow willing to escape from the pirate ship they were on since the last week with the others. To begin everything, they went to free the others from their cells, so they went back from the way Kira came when she was brought to the arena while killing every crew members that would come in their way to stop them. When they reached Spyro's, Sparx screamed in fear adn quickly hid behind Spyro when he saw Kurth's head in front of the cell. "Uhh, guys, were you aware that there was a big monster behind you only waiting to kill us all?" Sparx asked, still behind Spyro. Kira looked at Kurth above her and all the others outside began to laugh at Sparx'scomment. "You are so stupid Sparx! First of all, that monster you are talking about is only Kurth and he doesn't want to kill us all, he's going to help us get outta this damn place. Now Kurth, I'll let you enjoy tearing off that little door there," said Kira.

He nodded and then said, "If it's not too much to ask, I'd like that all of you get back and that those next to me get on my left side." They didn't waste time to do it since Kurth's actual form was able to crush them with a single false movement. He slowly began to retract his neck to its maximum and when it was done, he sunk his jaws into the hard steel of the door. Spyro and DK Mark saw that Kurth's strenght had been multiplied by five times his normal strenght. After a few seconds of struggle against the door, Kurth finally tore the door off the wall. When Spyro got out of the cell, he asked,"There's one question that I want to ask you Kurth: Why was it that was turned into this form?" He simply replied, "I don't know that yet, but I'll try my best to find out why they did that to me."

They went deeper into the ship to go and free all the others that weren't with Spyro or DK Mark. When they reached the others' cell, they were all surprised by Kurth's form except for Nero. Kira explained them the same thing she had said to Spyro, Sparx and DK Mark. "Whew, I'm relieved that Kurth isn't a monster trying to eat us all," said Yulie. "Dont worry Yulie, if I had wanted to eat all of you, Kira, DK Mark, Spyro, Sparx and Mike wouldn't be here anymore," said Kurth. He freed them after that comment like he did to the other door blocking Spyro and DK Mark. "Thanks dude, your help is greatly appreciated. We had tried to get out of here with Mike over there,"said Siegfried as he pointed Mike."but we were caught while we were getting out." "As much as I'd like to stay here and talk about ways to get the fuck out of here, I think we should just take that opportunity and get out before it is too late," said Kira. The others nodded and they followed her and Kurth who were leading the way.

When they got out of the right side of the prison, Kira noticed that DK Mark and Spyro had stopped following them. "Hey you two, why did you stop?" Kira asked. "Go on without us for now, we're going to settle the score with Skabb and he'll be the one ending up losing this time," said Spyro. "Yeah, we'll catch up with you later on," said DK Mark. "Alright, you can go there, but don't you go dying while I'm not there. Got that," said Kurth. Spyro and DK Mark nodded and they went to where they thought the captain's room was. "We don't have much time left, so we'll need to move our asses right now if we don't want to be caught here forever," said Kurth. They ran to where there was a breech inside the ship's foundation and when they were nearly out, they saw that it wasn't just one ship there, it was an entire fleet. "Oh Crap!" shouted both Kira and Kurth.

--

After they left the group to go settle their score with Skabb, Spyro and DK Mark took the same way that the others took, but they went in the left breech which was leading to another corridor filled with cells. Unfortunately, some apes that were standing on guard spotted them and charged at them. "I guess we're going to have a lot of fun with these guys, don't you think that way too Spyro," said DK Mark with a smile as he looked at Spyro with a smile. Spyro nodded as they both took their stances and charged at their enemies. DKMarkwas able to block attacks quite easily with his sword, but Spyro needed to evade attacks if he didn't want to get slashed by the apes' weapons. Judging by the fighting style of the apes, they seemed to have more experience than the other apes they had fought so far.

Three apes were already aiming to attack DK Mark, who had just drew out his sword and blocked the apes with ease. Since there was three apes attacking him, he had a little trouble blocking them correctly with one hand, so he took the hilt with his both hands and pushed the apes back and slashed in half from down to up the ape that was in front of him, leaving it to bathe in its own blood. He grabbed the second ape in his sight with his Dragon Arm and crushed its head on the floor, making blood splatter on the impact and it left a hole in the floor since it was so powerful and finally killed the last one by dodging its attack by doing a sidestep and a turn around himself to cut it in half horizontally, leaving it on the ground like the first one.

As for Spyro, he was able to dodge almost every attacks that the apes were trying to inflict on him even though he had some cuts on his body. He used his powers over the earth and he slammed the ground to make the apes lose their balances and it worked since the all fell to the ground. When they got up, the first two apes were one in front of the other, so Spyro took the opportunity and used his Comet Dash and pierced though them easily even though they were blocking him with their swords. He left them with bloody holes in their chests and a bloody pool under their feet. As for the last, he tried to attack Spyro by surprise, but he saw the ape at the last moment and he jumped back and he jump in the air and used one of his Earth Sphere to crush him, thus making blood splatter on the walls next to him.

When they were finished with the apes, DK Mark cleaned his sword and sheathed it afterwards while Spyro was cleaning the blood off his claws and then Sparx popped up and said, "AH! That's what you get when you mess with me and Spyro." Spyro then replied, "Yeah, but you didn't do anything to help us, but anyway, I wonder if we are anywhere near the place where Skabb is." "I don't know honestly, but I think that if we continue following this path, we'll find him eventually and then we'll get to finish him and he won't escape us, but we should get moving now if we want to catch him," said DK Mark. Spyro nodded and they continued their run in the corridor to find Skabb.

After an hour of walking, they reached a big door and it was made like if it was a captain's room. Spyro looked at DK Mark and asked,"Do you think that we've found his place?" "Judging from the way the door is made, I'd say that we've found him, so I say that we should break the door and kill whoever's in there," said DK Mark. He counted to three and then they broke the door. When they entered the room, they saw that there was a desk on which there was a map and a lot of treasure chests and gold all around the place. "If this isn't Skabb's room then I wonder whose this is," muttered DK Mark. "Look at what we have here, weren't you two with your friends?" asked someone in their backs. They turned around to see none other than Skabb and his two annoying parrots. "We were, but we decided to come here to kick your fucking ass!" replied DK Mark. "I'd like to see the two of you defeat us in battle," said the other parrot. "Why don't we try that then," grinned Spyro as he and DK Mark prepared to fight.

DK Mark drew out his sword and immediately charged at Skabb head on, trying to kill him quickly. Skabb drew out his sword at the right moment and blocked him with ease, quickly overpowering DK Mark. But Skabb jumped back when he saw that Spyro was charging at him in his Comet Dash and he managed to dodge him by luck. Skabb then decide to attack Spyro because he had just executed his Comet Dash, so his back was wide open, but DK Mark blocked his attack with the best of his abilities and they were struggling for power and DK Mark managed to be the winner of that struggle, but Skabb threw his hook directly at Mark. He tried to block his hook, but his sword was caught in the hook's chain and Mark shouted, "Shit!" He was thrown at the other side of the room and his back hit the wall in the back of the room. he gotup and said, "You gonna pay for that, you son of a bitch."

Skabb then went in Spyro's direction and when he was near enough him, he began to attack him. Spyro was doing well dodging Skabb'sattacksbecause he watched his feet's movement to be sure to anticipate his next attack and as crazy as some would say, it worked. While Skabb, was still trying to kill him, Spyro saw that he left his feet wide open during an attack, so Spyro took this opportunity and used his Ice Bomb to freeze his feet on the ground and he dodged Skabb's attack that was going to kill him. Then, Spyro jumped in mid air and did a back flip while he was getting his Earth Sphere ready to crush Skabb. When he landed the Earth Sphere on Skabb's sword, the shockwave caused by the strenght of the attack was so big that the ice beneath his feat broke and a crack had been made in his sword.

The power of the attack was even bigger than Spyro had first thought because even a part of the wall behind Skabb had been broken and a huge hole was now behind Skabb. While Skabb was recovering from the attack Spyro did on him, DK Mark charged at him with the sole intent of killing him once and for all. Skabb saw him come from the corner of his eye and he dodged and the role were reversed because Skabb did a huge cut on Mark left shoulder. The impact made him black out and just when Skabb was going to finish him, a black aura formed around DK Mark and he got up soon after. When the aura disappeared, he had twisted horns on his head, spikes going from his spine to a razor sharp tail, a pair of wings, one of a demon and the other of an angel. **"I'm going to show you all how to fight properly**," said DK Mark with a demonic voice. "Uh, Mark, what's wrong with you?" Spyro asked. "**Mark's not there at the moment. That wimp can't get anything done without my help. As for me, I am Razgriz, not that little do nothing wimp**," said Razgriz.

Razgriz then charged towards Skabb and he prepared for Razgriz's attacks. When Razgriz was about to hit his opponent, Skabb blocked his attack, but was surprised to see the strenght Razgriz had compared to DK Mark's strenght."What's the matter? Ya scared?" Razgriz taunted. His taunt seemed to work since Skabb was charging at him, but Razgriz blocked him without even flinching a little. He pushed Skabb back and charged at him afterwards, but Skabb blocked him at the last second, avoiding certain death. They clashed like that for some time until Skabb realized that he was quickly being overpowered by Razgriz and after that, he tried to block one of his attack, but he was disarmed while trying to block Razgriz.

But Razgriz did not stop there, he grabbed Skabb by the neck and threw him on the floor with all of his strenght. After that, Razgriz began to punch Skabb's face repeatedly, making blood splatter everywhere in the room. Just as he was about to finish Skabb with his sword, Razgriz suddenly dropped his sword and twitched while yelling, "Why do you keep interfering with me everytime!" "You're the one interfering! Now get the fuck out of there!" DK Mark replied. The last thing Skabb and Spyro heard was Razgriz yell before DK Mark took the control of his body back.

While DK Mark was recovering a little from Razgriz interference, Skabb took this opportunity to escape by going out of the ship from the hole they made earlier while fighting. Spyro saw him and tried to stop him from escaping , but Skabb got out before he could stop him from going anywhere. "Goddamn it! He managed to escape," shouted Spyro. "Don't worry Spyro, we'll get him somehow," said DK Mark. I hope you're right Mark," said Spyro. They then left the ship by the same hole to track down Skabb and finish him before he could cause any more trouble around the world.

--

As for Kurth and the others, they had just left the ship from the breech they were in front of. "I wonder how Spyro and DK Mark did out there against Skabb if they've found him," said Kira. "Don't worry, I'm sure that they found him and that he's probably dead by now," said Kurth. They continued to jump from ship to ship like they were doing right now until they landed on one where Blundertails and the ship's crew were waiting for them." Great, more dummies to train ourselves with," said Kurth. But before any of them could do anything, they heard Kira chanting a spell behind them. "I who stand tall on an ice mountain, I call upon thee who rules over the infiniteicefields to unleash thy raging ice storm. Come forth! Absolute Zero!" Kira shouted. Then a circle appeared below their enemies and a pillar of ice was raised and it froze them. She then lowered her hand, breaking the ice into thousands of little pieces, and it killed all of the crew member and the two Blundertails.

"Where the heck did she learn to cast a spell like that?" Yulie asked. "Like I said to Godith, Sedro and DL Mark, Kira was born a a prodigy magic, so the forbidden magic is no mystery for her," explained Zephyr. Then Kira said," I'm surprised that you know that much about me, but the more we talk, the less chances we have of getting outta this place, so let's get moving." They others did not argue with, although some had their doubts about her leadership, but they followed her and Kurth anyway to avoid being left behind.

They continued to travel from ship to ship in search of a place where they could jump off the fleet, but their search was for now unsuccessful. On their way, they faced many enemies, but they nearly all proved to be inferior to the group's power. They reached a ship where ten Blundertails were on the ship and they immediately charged at them the moment they saw them land. As the group was getting ready, Zephyr stopped them and said, "Let me handle this alone." Kurth was about to argue about her decision, but he kept his mouth shut when te saw the burning desire to save Rebeka in her eyes." Good, thank you. Now for these little bastards," Zephyr said. "In the blue skies lie the clouds, beyond the clouds lie the stars and beyond the stars lie the suns, I call upon the otherworldly light to unleash thy divine punishment. Crash down to earth, Divine Annihilator!" Zephyr chanted. Then beams made of light pierced through the sky and they destroyed anything it touched and when it would touch a living organism, it would be reduced to nothing more than ashes. "So that's the power of light, damn, if I had knew it was that powerful, I would've learned it long ago,"said Sedro.

"Unfortunately, you cannot learn the light element without having to learn the healing arts," replied Zephyr "Shouldn't we get moving, I don't think we have that much to travel until we find a place to leave this fleet," said Kira. Everyone nodded even though they were some who hid their disagreement with a nod to avoid getting in trouble with Kira. They continued to do the same thing they were doing as before until Kurthsaw a silhouette on his left, but he ignored it. "What's wrong Kurth?" DL Mark asked. "Oh, I just thought I saw someone on our left, but I think it was just my imagination. " Kurth answered. "It wasn't your imagination Kurth, there was someone on our left and I can assure you that i was Skabb," said Zephyr. "What?! Are you sure it was him?" Sedro asked, his voice raised a little. She nodded and quickly continued to travel from ships to ships inside the endless fleet.

After a few hours, Kurth saw two silhouettes running on his left as if they were chasing something or someone. He finally realized that it was Spyro and DK Mark after analyzing them long enough. "Hey guys, Spyro and DK Mark are right there. I think they're following Skabb," said Kurth. "Yeah, you're right Kurth, maybe we could regroup with them to finish Skabb to stop him from doing as he pleases around the world," said Yulie. "If you want to kill, I'd suggest that we find him first and then you will be able to do what you want to him since he will be outnumbered and overpowered," explained DL Mark. They then fastened their travel in hope of regrouping with Spyro and DK Mark.

"Come on, he can't be that far," said Spyro. "Patience Spyro, I'm eager to find him and make him fucking pay for what he did to all of us when we were on his fucking ship," said DK Mark. "hey you two, care to slow down a little, we're ahving a little trouble catching up with you right now," said Sedro. "Dad? Is that you?" DK Mark asked. "The one and only, Sedro the Dragon King," replied Sedro. "I thought you were searching for a place to get the fuck out of here, not searching for us," said Spyro. "That's what we were doing until we saw you chase after Skabb, so we decided to regroup with you to defeat Skabb without too much problems." said Kurth. "Yeah, you may have a point there, but for now, let's just concentrate on reaching Skabb before he really escapes," said Spyro. Kurth couldn't help but to agree with Spyro and he and all the others followed the way Skabb had taken to try to make his escape from DK Mark and Spyro

An houe after regrouping with DK Mark and Spyro, the group reached a circular platform where Skabb was. "So we meet again, I hope death likes you because you're gonna suffer,"threatened Kurth. "Bring it on big guy!" said one of Skabb's two parrots. "I'm so gonna kill that parrot after you're done with the retarded face," said Sparx. Skabb drew out his sword and took his offensive stance. "So that's how you want it to end, then so be it!" shouted DK Mark as he drew out his sword and took his stance. He and Skabb charged at each other and clashed, this time DK Mark was well aware of Skabb's strenght and he was putting all of his power into his attacks. They both took steps back before charging at each other again and this time, they were determined to kill the other.

The both of them battled fiercely and they weren't giving up on their attempt to kill each other. DK Mark's resolve pushed him to even use his control over the elements to try and kill Skabb. He began by using fire and he ignited his sword and resumed his fight. Each time his sword sword and Skabb's sword made impact, Skabb's sword was getting hotter and it also began to melt. He made impact with his sword a last time before changing his element from fire to ice to weaken Skabb's sword resistance. All of their attacks were unsuccessful and all they would do is hit the other's sword and right now, it was DK Mark that was winning due to his elemental power.

Using his power over ice, he was able to lower Skabb's sword resistance, making it easier to break, and he also made some cracks in Skabb's sword. When he was satisfied with the work he had done to his opponent's sword, he switched his element again and this time it was to to destroy his sword once and for all. He changed to the thunder element and charged at Skabb the moment he had changed. Skabb tried to block, but when DK Mark landed his word on his sword, it broke in half and he then changed quickly to the earth element and threw all the rocks around his sword to distract Skabb and when the rocks were taking all of his attention, he charged right at him and stabbed him. Blood splattered a little, but it began to flow down when Mark removed his sword from Skabb' body.

Skabb then fell on the ground, lifeless, as his blood was flowing everywhere near him. "You haven't heard the last of us yet!" shouted one of the parrot. "I'm so gonna get him this time!" shouted Sparx as he flew right in front of the parrot that had just talked. "What are you doing and who do you think you are?" asked the parrot. "That's it! Take this you little motherfucker!" yelled Sparx as he punched the parrot, knocking him out. As for the other, he was already gone out of fear so Sparx was getting calm again. "Damn does that feel good!" he exclaimed. "Now that this is clear, can we leave this place once and for all, I'm getting fucking tired of going from ships to ships and in front of us is a clear field where nothing will stop us." said Spyro. The others nodded as they took their flight.

Just as they were going to go, another ship on their side aimed one of his cannons at Kira and was going to fire. "Kira watch out!" Kurth shouted. The ship fired his cannon and Kurth jump and tried to save Kira from being killed by the cannonball. When the cannon fired, Kurth thought he couldn't make it at time, but he succeeded in pushing her. Just after pushing Kira away from him, Kurth realized that there wasn't enough time to dodge the cannonball and he suddenly felt pain on his chest, he looked at his chest and saw that the cannonball had pierced his skin, flesh and muscles, completely torn his heart from his chest and got its way out of his back. Blood splattered on the impact and then blood began to flow down to the ground as a black bloody rain, since his blood was black. He began to cough blood heavily as he began to fal down to the ground. "Kurth!!!" Kira shouted. follow him in his fall, but another cannonball was fired and went flying next to Kira, completely destabilizing her and she was fell down ata at least two kilometers from Kurth's location.

--

Back in Malefor's Lair, Tyrix, Azuron and Vouin were in front of where Malefor was standing. "What are you orders, my lord?" asked Vouin. "My son, Kurthnega, has fallen to his death near the Well of Souls, but he isn't truly dead. He will only take back his human form and he will try to rejoin with his sister who has fallen near him, so I want you to go there and kill them both before they can cause me any more trouble. Am I clear?" Malefor asked. The three dragons bowed and nodded. "Do no worry, we will succeed with this mission," said Azuron. "Very well, now leave and do not return unless they defeat you or that you've killed them both," said Malefor. They nodded before leaving his throne room.

--

When Kurth woke up, he was in a bed in a place he did not know about. "Ah, you've finally woke up," said a woman that was next to his bed. "Where am I?" Kurth asked. "You are in my house on the ground of the ancient capital, Sankar," answered the woman. "and please, call me Seseika." Kurth looked all around him and finally asked, "Who am I?" "Hm, that's what I feared, you have amnesia, it may be because of your fall earlier, but for now, you may just rest to recover your strenght," said Seseika. He nodded before falling back into sleep where all his memories had disappeared.

---

**Oh No! Kurth has lost his memory! But what about Vouin, Tyrix and Azuron that were going to kill him and Kira. Will he live through to join the others and recover his memories or will he die a quick death at the three dragon's hands. Stay tuned to know more. I know this chapter took a lot more time than the others, but when you have as much to do as me including the school stuff, you don't have that much time now, do you. Well anyways, I'm out and I hope you have enjoyed this chap.**


	14. Separate WaysPart 1

**It's me and I'm back for more chapter awesomeness, and for Montecristo, I could try to use separate quotes , but I don't know if I'll manage to keep it up because you see, I decided to try and write the same way Cristopher Paolini does with some of my personal changes. I took a break for a while since I had too much work to work on and nearly had time at home to work on this, but I'm back and my next one will be coming soon, I hope very well**

**---**

**Chapter 14: Separate Ways(Part 1)**

It had been one week from the day that Kurth was found by Seseika, a strange woman who was saying to live next to the ancient capital. Right now, he was in his bed, covered in sweat, as if he was having a terrible nightmare and Seseika was next to him, trying to figure out what he could have.

'_I wonder what kind of dream he's having to look terrified like that_,' she thought. In his dream, Kurth was seeing something that he did not know he had done while he still had his memories and that same dream was tormenting him to points he had never experienced before.

_Beginning of Dream_

_Kurthwas in a village that was burning and he was chasing after the villagers as if he was trying to kill them. He saw a woman and her child enter a housethat was not burning yet. He walked at the door and he tried to open the door normally, but the woman had locked it, so he kicked the door and broke it in half. The woman he had followed in the housewasin the kitchen of the house with a knife in her hands.__"Stay back or I'm going to kill you!" shouted the woman._

_Kurthwalkedtoward her, ignoring her threats, and when he was close enough for the woman, she decided to try and kill him with the knife. Kurth grabbed her hand holding the knife when the blade was ten centimeters away from his face, he broke her wrist, he grabbed the knife that fell to the ground and cut her head off. It was nearly as if he no feeling or anything similar for others. _

_The child who had entered the house with her mother got out of a closet near the kitchen and said,"Mommy, where are you?" Kurth noticed him and, with the knife in his hand, walked to him and replied coldly,"Mommy's gone, but don't worry, you'll join her back soon...in the afterlife." He then stabbed the child in the chest several times and left him to die there._

_When the village had burned to nothing more than ashes and that Kurth had killed all the villagers one by one by making them suffer first or by killing them immediately, a big, purple dragon walked next to Kurth and said,"Good work on destroying this village Kurthnega, now let's go back home." Kurth nodded and went away with the dragon._

_End of Dream_

Kurth woke up covered in sweat and as Seseika noticed, he was shaking and he put his hands on each side of his head and he looked scared by the things he had done in his dream.

"What have I done? No it cannot be right, I couldn't have done this," said Kurth.

"What is it that you have done?" Seseika asked.

"I remembered my name, but I also learned something of my past that is dark," answered Kurth.

"What did you learn about your past then?" asked Seseika. Kurthwaiteda little before answering because he was unsure of Seseika's reactions and that was what scared him.

"You don't have to be scared, I don't bite nor do I attack people for some petty reasons," said Seseika.

Hearing that, Kurth was a little relieved and so he agreed with himself to tell Seseika of both his name and the dark past he learned in his dream. "Well, for starters, my name is Kurthnega," said Kurth.

Seseika nodded and then let Kurth resume his explanation. "There was also a village and the villagers were running away from something or someone and I think they were running away from me. I also think that I...that I killed everyone from that village," said Kurth, who had tears beginning to flow down his cheeks."but there was that big, purple dragon next to me and I think he was manipulating me."

Suddenly, Seseika's mood turned into anger, sorrow and sadness. "Um, is there a problem ma'am?" Kurth asked.

"So it was you uh," said Seseika with a voice filled with anger.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurth asked.

"Youre the one who killed them in cold blood!" shouted Seseika.

"Who have I killed?" asked Kurth, troubled by Seseika's word.

"You killed my mother and my brother in that massacre, a...are you here to finish me up like you killed them now that I'm alone!" shouted Seseika as she began to cry.

Kurth wanted to help her, but when he got near hear, she shouted, "Get away from me! I don't want to ever see your face again!" Kurthwas surprisetohear her say that, but he still left her house, troubled by her words and with no knowledge of all of his past.

--

Since Kira had fallen away from Kurth's falling location, she was trying to find him, but she had walked for and entire week, resting only at night, and there was still no hint that could help her find him.

"Why is he always getting in this kind of trouble," thought Kira out loud.

"Maybe he's just unlucky or that fate is against him," said someone behind her.

She turned around and saw that the person who had talked was none other than Revan.

"What are you doing here Revan?" Kira asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I received my orders and to fulfill them, I have to kill you and your brother. And after that, my other objective is to free Razgrizfrom my brother's body," explained Revan.

Kira looked a little surprise, but she made it disappear with a burst of anger. "I can't believe you went back on their side you traitor, you... you son of a bitch!" shouted Kira.

But at her surprise, Revan began to laugh. "Why are you laughing for? Answer me!" Kira shouted as she drew out Inferno.

"Hahahah! I went back? Dont make me laugh, I never was on your side to begin with. I merely was a spy for Gaul and Master Malefor," explained Revan.

Kira's eves widened and she walked back as if she was scared by Revan. An evil grin was on Revan'sfaceas he drew out his two broadswords and charged at Kira. "Don't let your guard down or else you'll be killed," said Revan as he charged at Kira.

--

Kurth was walking on a trail, trying to find a place where he could maybe stay for the night and hide from the rain that was coming. How did he know that rain was to come was a mystery to him with his clouded memories.

"I wonder if there's anyone living near this place, I'm getting tired or walking as if there was no end to this road," thought Kurth out loud.

After another hour of walking, Kurth did not find any places to stay for the night, instead he heard the sound of swords clashing. Wondering what could be happening in that direction, Kurth went to find out what was happening.

When he reached the place where he heard the sounds of swords clashing, he saw that a man and a woman were fighting against each other. They were both fighting as if they were really experienced in the art of fighting. Kurth also noticed that the man was wielding two broadswords and that the woman only had a katana. As he saw, it was the man that had the upper hand and then the woman made a wrong move with her feet and was not able to fully block the attack of the man. Her sword was sent flying in the air and it struck itself in the ground just in front of Kurth and as for the woman, she was knocked on the ground and she was nearly unconscious. The woman was at the man's mercy and he was about to kill her if it wasn't for Kurth.

"Stop it, why do you want to kill her so badly? Why are you doing things as killing others sir?" Kurth asked.

"Sir? So it seems that you've lost your memory. Good, it'll be much more easier to kill you after I'm done with her," said the man.

Kurth tried to stop him from killing the woman, but the man was ignoring him. Seeing that the man was ignoring him and that he was about to kill the woman, his mark on his back began to glow so much that it could be seen even under his clothes and a brilliant light was produced and it blinded everyone. When the light disappeared, his eyes became blue and the pupils became slit. His hair became white and it seemed as if his instincts had taken over him. It also seemed as if he had remembered the names of the two persons in front of him.

"Revan, if you cut even one hair off my sister's hair, I swear that I'm gonna cut you down," said Kurth.

--

In Warfang, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril and Volteer were watching Kurth from one of the Pool of Visions in the city and were astonished by the phenomenon that happened to Kurth.

"How is that even possible, I've never heard of anything that got close to this," said Volteer.

"I wonder too, how is such a thing possible from a child like Kurth, it would be impossible unless he is _his _child along with Kira," said Volteer.

"Do you mean the same person that I have in mind?" Cyril asked.

"_And who is it that you are talking about exactly?"_Elena asked as she appeared behind the Guardians.

"God! Elena! Don't do that, do you want to give me a heart attack or what," said Ignitus, definitely surprised by Elena's spontaneous appearance.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but I heard that the Dragon God Ungh-Agor had a relationship with a black dragon, but that was nearly 200 years ago and I don't think Kurth is that old," said Volteer

Terrador noticed on Elena's face that she was hiding something from them.

"Elena, what is it that you are hiding from us?" Terrador asked. Elena remained silent for a while, refusing to answer any of the questions the Guardians asked her concerning her, Agor, Kurth or Kira.

"Elena, you don't have to take the burden for this secret on your shoulders all alone," said Ignitus.

"_I guess I can't really keep any secrets with you four. Fine, if you want answers, then I'll give them to you_," said Elena.

--

"You? Cut me down? Don't be stupid, without the experience you once had, you're nothing against me. However, if you feel like dying today, then I think I can grant you this wish." said Revan with an evil grin on his face.

Kurth grabbed Inferno's hilt and charged at Revan at an incredible speed. He was about to bring his sword on Revan, but he blocked him with ease, and what's more surprising is that he pushed Kurth back with even more ease. When Kurth got up, Revan was charging at him and he attacked with such strength that the ground under them was shattered to pieces. Kurth blocked again and again, but everytime he wanted to counter, Revan had no blind spots. Kurth blocked yet another of Revan's attacks, but one of them came from under his sword and Inferno was sent flying.

Before Kurth could do anything about that attack, Revan attacked again and this time with his two broadswords, leaving Kurth chest with a bloody 'X' on it.

"Do you have any last words before dying here?"Revan asked as he put one of his swords edge on Kurth's throat.

"... unleash thy fire of rage. Come Forth! Conflagration!" Kurth shouted.

Revan's eyes widened as he saw a huge sphere of fire fall down of him. He ran as much as he could and escaped the sphere with luck.

"You fucking bastard, I'm gonna finish you off right here, right now!" shouted Revan out of rage.

Revan charged at Kurth in rage and was about to kill Kurth, but he dodged Revan's attack as if it were nothing. Revan, even more enraged by seeing this tried even harder to kill Kurth. Kurth continued to dodge Revan'sattackand then stood still on purpose. Revan saw an opportunity in that situation and aimed for Kurth' head. When he thought he had killed Kurth, Revan realized that Kurth had grabbed both his weapons and when he looked at him, Revan got back in disgust as he watched Kurth's eyes. "At last I can see this world again, everything's so clear," said Kurth who had his right eye still blue, but his left one had become white.

"Why won't you die, you damn motherfucker!" shouted Revan as he tried to stab Kurth.

The attack that Revan did was so fast that even when Kurth had awoken his eyes, he was not able to stop it. The attack that Revan had planned was a stab at the heart, but he missed his target and only got through his rib cage, breaking some of his ribs. But wanting to let Revanthinkhe was dead, he stopped breathing and fell to the ground on purpose. Kira, understanding this, ran away as fast as she could to get Revan away from Kurth.

"You can run bitch, but I don't think you'll get very far without that brother of yours," said Revan, who looked kind of disappointed by Kira's escape.

He still pursued her to get rid of her and get to the part where he had to free Razgriz from DK Mark's body. He thought that the task of freeing Razgrizwouldbe so much easier than having to chase down Kira and Kurth for Gaul and Malefor's petty intentions of ruling over both worlds. No, Revan was smarter than that, he was just using thesetwofor his own plans and after gaining what he was searching for, he would dispose as he like of Malefor and Gaul.

--

Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer and Terrador looked at Elena with their widened eyes, still in shock of what Elena had revealed to them. She revealed everything that she had kept a secret to Kurth after having been taken by Malefortoensure his sanity. Receiving all of this information at once might have pushed him over the edge and there was some chances of him becoming mad because of the actions he did while under Malefor's spells.

"Is what you said to us really true or is it another lie under another?" asked Terrador to Elena.

"_Yes, all of it was real, Kurth and Kira are both my children and their father isn't Malefor as everyone thought, they were simply used by Malefor at the beginning of this century. Their real father is, as I told you earlier, Ungh-Agor, the Dragon God_," said Elena.

"Well, that's one hell of a surprise, isn't it. I would have never thought that Kurth was over 200 years old and that we have never heard of him or Kira in the Dragon history," said Ignitus, who looked kind of troubled by the so many questions in his head.

"_That is normal, after that Malefor had taken Kurth and Kira away from me, Agor ordered that the information concerning Kurth and Kira should be destroyed in case they would try to use it against us while under Malefor's bidding. The truth is that Kurth and Kira were both Warfang'shead elders for over a century, they were considered as Warfang'sgreatest fighters and because of them, Warfang had known prosperity never known before and some people even worshipped them as if they were gods_," explained Elena.

"But, how can you explain that Kurth looks like a 14 years old kid if he's over 200 years old?" Volteer asked.

"_Well, you see, they do age, but they are kind of reborn at the beginning of each century, so it only means that Kurth is now 214 years old and that explains how Malefor could have controlled him more effectively if he took him away when he looked like a baby than if he was in his full might. Ah I almost forgot, as Kira and Kurth were the heroes of Warfang, they fought against Malefor and they were individually on an equal standing, but now that Kurth as lost his memory twice, I don't think that he's ever going to regain his full might ever again_," explained Elena.

"_And also, during that period, they were both given names by the people who worshipped them or just by those who praised them. Kurth was know as the White Wolf while Kira was known as the Lore Master_," explained Elena.

"And what were the reasons that caused the people to call them like that?" asked Ignitus.

"_Well for Kira's case, it is mostly because she was one of the greatest scholar of Warfangand also because she was Warfang's best battle magician. As for Kurth, well... it's quite difficult to explain_," said Elena

"Why would it be so difficult to tell us the reasons that cause the people to give names to their protectors?" asked Terrador

"_It is not that simple to answer that one question concerning Kurth's name, his name is related to his appearance, in other words, during that period, he had a wolf's ears and tail which fur was white, giving him this name_," explained Elena

Then, as they were talking, Elena's ghostly form began to fade a little and se realized that she had extended her time for too long and that she needed to go back to heaven. She bid the guardians farewell and then faded away. The guardians still confused with all that had been said looked at each other and began to discuss of ways to hide this secret away from both Kurth and Kira.

--

Kira was running away from Revan, who was pursuing her, and she was in an immenseforestwhich confused her because she did not know if she was turning around or if she was going straight away from Revan. She stopped a moment to take a break and sat next to a tree. When she woke up, she saw that Revan still had to find her. She was about to continue running through the tress, but when she was about to go, Revan stepped in her way, with his two broadswords in his hands.

"I must admit, you were hard to find in that damn forest, but now that I've find you, you're going to meet the same fate that your brother went through," said Revan.

He was about to end what he believed to be her misery and so, he lifted his arms with his broadswords in hand, ready to crush her skull at any moment. Just as he was about to finish her off, the sound of bullets being fired from guns were heard and then, the sound of Revan's sword hitting the ground after leaving his hands from pain was heard. Revan looked at the place were the sound of gun fire was heard and he saw the one he did not want to see in the forest: Dante.

"Dante," he said while looking at Dante with a glare meaning that he wanted to kil him." what are you doing here?"

"Well, that's some manners to treat women, I hope you won't treat them the same as Kira," said Dante with a dumb smile.

"What are your true intentions Dante and stop fooling around like that, it's getting a little annoying," said Revan, still glaring at Dante.

"And you think you're gonna boss me around here. In any case, I'm here because I want to stop you from doing things you may come to regret," said Dante

"And what kind of things would these be?" Revan asked.

"I'm going to stop you from becoming like my brother, I don't want you to end the same way he did, by my own hands," said Dante

"I don't care about your brother, I just want to kill Kira and get the fuck out of here, so get out of my way or I'll have no choice but to bring you down with her," said Revan

Just then, Dante had a smile and said, " Revan, I know you and I don't think you could beat me that easily."

"Wanna test that out!" exclaimed Revan as he launched at Dante.

Since Dante was standing on a tree, Revan went straight at the tree's trunk and with a single attack, he managed to cut down the tree. Seeing that Revan was trying to bring him down to the ground, Dante decided to play with him a little and jumped to another tree. Revanthoughtthat it was a waste of his time to chase Dante like that. After having played with Revan a little, Dante jumped down to the ground, drew out Rebellion and took his stance, though it seemed that he was panting a little. They both charged at each other, using both fists and feet as well as their swords.

Both were fighting amazingly and as Kira could see, none of them seemed to lack energy. Kira also noticed, as well as Revan, that Dante had greaves and gauntlets equipped on him, but Revandidn'tsee to care about them. Then, something unexpected happened: Dante was disarmed, but it was because Revan was always repeating the same attack and when Dante tried to use that against him, Revan attacked him from beneath Rebellion and this caused Dante to be disarmed. Revan was about to stab him, Dante quickly activated his equipment and stopped Revan's attack. Using only a swift movement, he broke one of Revan's broadsword in two.

As Revan watched watched his sword being broken in two, he prepared his left foot for an attack and when he kicked Dante, it was so powerful that he was sent flying against a tree's trunk. Dante tried to get up, but he was brought down by one of Revan's heavy punches.

"Heh, you've grown stronger since that time when we fought to decided whether you and your brother would work with me or not," said Dante

Then, Revan, as pissed as he was, said,"I think you've said enough for now Dante. Sleep well now."

After saying that, Revan knocked Dante out and when he turned around to take care of Kira, he saw that she had ran away while the two of them were fighting, he thought that Dante might had given her a sign or anything of the sort for her to make her escape unnoticed to him.

"Aaaah God damnit! I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch!" Revan yelled

--

When Kurth got up after having to act like if he was dead, he grabbed Inferno's hilt and the weapon's sheath. As he was going to try to find Kira, he heard something coming from behind him, he turned around, but there was nothing in sight. He heard the same exact sound after a few minutes, but he still saw nothing when he looked behind him. The first two times, Kurth managed to ignored the sounds, but after the third time, he was beginning to be a little annoyed by the sounds he heard.

"Alright, get out of there, I already know you are there," said Kurth as he took a defensive stance.

"Alright boys, we can get out, he's found us," said a voice that Kurth seemed to remember, but he was not sure of who it was.

Three dragons then got out of behind bushes, one of them was blue, another yellow and the third was green. It was the blue one that caught Kurth's eye and he earned Kurth's glare.

"It's good to see you again Kurth, I hope you remember me now," said the blue dragon.

"Azuron..." said Kurth with a voice filled with uncertainty and at the same time filled with anger.

" As much as I'd like to continue this little reunion, it's time we finish what was once started so long ago," said Azuron, giving Back Kurth his glare.

"What do you mean by saying that?" asked Kurth to Azuron.

"What I mean is that Several years ago, you killed my entire family and destroyed all of my village in cold blood," replied Azuron.

"What?!?" exclaimed Kurth in shock.

"Don't play dumb with me, I' sure you remember how well you enjoyed yourself while doing what cannot be replaced now," said Azuron who had been already taken over by his anger. "I fought against you and I can assure you that leaving me alive was the biggest mistake of your miserable life."

Suddenly, Kurth's mind was overwhelmed by memories where he did things that could never be replaced now. He fell to his knees due to the burning pain that was going through his whole body as the memories came back to him. The memories were concerning the things he had done while Malefor's control. He also remembered his battle against Azuron when he was younger and he remembered the rage with which Azuron fought with for the sake of everything he had lost. He also remembered how he spared Azuron because of the pity he felt for him when he looked at his bloodied body.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," he said, putting his hands on each side of his head."how could I have killed so many innocent people."

"Because you're an emotionless bastard who only thinks about his himself and now that you've accepted the horrible things you did, it is time that you disappeared from this world!" shouted Azuron as he charged at Kurth, prepared to end his days.

As Azuron's claws were getting near Kurth's face, his blues eyes became slit and his instincts took over over him. He lifted Inferno even though the weapon was still in its sheath and blocked Azuron's claws. After that, Azuron immediately folowed the attack by a swift, but powerful kick and so did Kurth. When both attack came in contact, the power generated by the collision of the two kicks created a small crater of 2 inches large. But then, as furious as Azuron was, using his mastery over the ice element, he created copies of himself made of solid ice. He created a total of four copies of himself four copies in total. "How are you going to handle me now huh!," exclaimed Azuron

As fast and skilled Kurth was when his instincts were taking over, four copies of his original enemy that were nearly acting on their own was an impressive challenge. Due to his skills with his katana, he was able to block their attacks for a moment, but after having analysed his style, they used another tactic that was based on separating in two groups and use one of the two groups to act as a simple decoy so that the other could attack him while his back was wide open for an attack. Using that tactic, Azuron and his clones managed to wound Kurth enough times to the point where his clothes were torn and his back full of blood.

Then, Azuron and his clones all attacked at the same time, two from the right, two from the left and the real Azuron in the center of the attack. But what they did not expect with their plan is that Kurth blocked them all, he blocked his right side with Inferno's blade, his left with Inferno's sheath and blocked Azuron with his foot alone. What was even more surprising is that Kurth completed these three things while looking at the ground and when he raised his head, Azuron noticed the Kurth's left eye was white while his right one was still blue.

"I'm gonna show you how to use a friggin' katana, you damn wimp!" Kurth exclaimed with a different tone in his voice

--

"_No, it must not awaken, you fight it with everything you have my son_," spoke Elena, extremely by the situation surrounding Kurth.

"What do you mean by that?" Cyril asked.

"_Remember when i told you how Kurth and Kira got taken away from me by Malefor_?" Elena asked the guardians, who answered by nodding."_Well, after that incident, I hired spies to go and see what Malefor was doing with them. The first month wasn't so bad, but it became worst when Kurth began to disobey Malefor's orders, he worked his dark magic on Kurth and changed him into a beast, a killing machine, that would obey his every order. Malefor transformed Kurth into that beast every time he would disobey him. When I got him back, I was unable to destroy the beast within him, only he can do that, I instead placed a seal upon his eyes that would keep the beast sealed and as you can see now, when his right eye will also become white, the beast within will come back_."

"_After that, our only hope of getting Kurth back will reside in his willpower alone_," finished Elena

"So, what you are saying is that if Kurth and Azuron continue to fight like, there is going to be another catastrophe like the one with Ragnarok?" asked Volteer. For an answer Elena simply nodded and continued to watch Kurth fight against Azuron.

"But again, even if the beast was to come back, she said it earlier, he can defeat the beast his willpower and there's not a single person I know that has willpower like him," stated Ignitus.

Finally, they all resumed to watch the battle the that Kurth and Azuron were fighting.

--

"Why won't you die damn it!" Azuron yelled as he and his clones were attacking Kurth, leaving him no chances to evade and even with that, he still managed to dodge every single one of their attack without breaking a sweat. Azuron used the same tactic he used before, the one where he separates with his clones and they attack separately, but this time the clones did not attack, they just faked an attack to give Azuron a chance to attack Kurth and maybe wound him again. When Azuron saw an opening in Kurth's defense, he launched his arm at him, hoping it would touch him, but Kurth took him by the wrist and stopped his attack.

"All finished? Then let me show you how to really fight," said Kurth as he looked in Azuron's eyes with an evil grin.

He quickly sheathed Inferno single-handedly and when it was sheathed, he threw Inferno in the air and then grabbed Azuron's elbow. When he grabbed Azuron's elbow, his eyes widened as if he already knew what Kurth was about to do and tried to break free from Kurth's hold, but all of his efforts ended up in failure. Kurth then turned around, still holding Azuron's forearm and pulled him with inhuman strength and threw him against a tree, nearly knocking him out.

Right after having thrown Azuron, Kurth caught back his katana he had thrown in the air earlier, unsheathed it and destroyed one of Azuron's clones with speed that cannot be seen by human eyes. The nearest ice clone charged at Kurth and caught him off guard, but Kurth dodged and turned around and blocked the ice clones claws with Inferno. He also ignited Inferno's blade and the heat generated made the ice clone melt after a few seconds. As for the third one, he tried to sneak behind Kurth, but when the clone was about to strike Kurth, he jumped in the air and executed a back flip to regain his balance in the air. When he was able to target the clone's head, he spun Inferno's hilt in his hand and grabbed it as if it was a lance and threw it directly into the clone's head, breaking as if it was mere glass.

He landed on the ground and walked towards Inferno, grabbed the weapon and sheathed it. As he was doing all that, the fourth and last ice clone fiercely charged at Kurth. When Kurth turned around, the clone was right in front of him, ready to kill him. Kurth simply stopped the clone's claws with his bare hand's palm. Blood was dripping from his hand and he looked at the blood drops falling from the ground and said,"Hey you know that hurts! But no need to worry, because now shit's gonna get real."

He pushed the clone back and made him staggered due to the strength he possessed and by the time the clone recovered, Kurth executed a 360 degree turning kick that smashed the clone's lower jaw into pieces. He then swiftly jumped back by executing back flips and after successfully executing four of them, he grabbed Inferno's hilt without drawing it out of its sheath. He took an offensive position and it looked like he was building up power for an attack of some sort. A black aura covered both him and his katana and he unleashed all the power he had built up by shouting, "Devil's Sickle!"

The words themselves revealed to be an attack and he unleashed it by slashing through the air and released a black wave from his sword thick enough to cut an enormous rock in two.(**Like Tetsuga Tenshou from Bleach or Vergil's Judgement Cut.**) It didn't even have to reach the clone for the attack to prove its effect. The wave was still two meters away from Azuron's last clone and yet, he was already starting to disintegrate in white dust. After destroying the last of the four clones, the wave of pure black energy continued its way for another twenty meters before fading into nothingness. Then Kurth turned around to see the two other dragons who were looking at him in fear.

"So where was I?" asked Kurth with his deep voice. "Ah yes, I was about to take care of you two before that foll interrupted me from doing so. Now that he's out of my way for now, it's time you two disappear from this world and go to another one."

The two dragons who were Vouin and Tyrix, suddenly broke out of their state of fear and for a few seconds, Kurth thought that he had seen the two of them smiling as if something was accomplished. He then felt an unbearable pain coming from his back and when he turned his head around to see what was causing his pain, his eyes widened to see Azuron behind him, sinking his claws even deeper into Kurth's flesh. Kurth yelled in pain as Azuron continued to sink his sharp claws into Kurth' flesh and it seemed to bring him a feeling of pleasure.

"Who's a fool now, motherfucker?" asked Azuron with an evil grin.

Enduring the intense, Kurth grabbed Inferno's hilt firmly and raised his arm above his head despite the pain and before Azuron could sink his claws any deeper, Kurth kicked him hard in the stomach, making Azuron stagger and that also made him remove his arm from Kurth's back. Kurth then turned around and brought down his katana on Azuron's elbow, separating his forearm from the rest of his arm. Blood pooled out of the now open wound where his forearm was before Kurth cut it off. He held his wounded arm as hard as he could to try to stop the bleeding, but blood was still flowing out of his wound. He then realized that he could have frozen the wound and stopped the bleeding, but after he did it, he fainted due to blood loss.

But what followed was what Elena had feared since his second eye became as white as his left one and he began to cough blood in large quantity while Vouin and Tyrix were questioning themselves about Kurth's current situation. He fell to his knees and hands and blade like spikes grew out of his knees and on the back of his elbow. His legs and arms became very muscular as the began to tear off the clothes he was wearing and they became like the rear and front legs of a wolf and his size was about two times his original size. During the transformation, Kurth kept yelling as his limbs became like those of a wolf's and a tail grew out of his back, this one long of about one meter and at the end, there was a 30 centimeter long tail blade.

Kurth continued his loud yelling until his face began to transform into a wolf's muzzle and had three series of sharp teeth. One like any type of animal, another just behind the first one and the third one was just before the throat and was the one that crushed the things the two ones before could not crush. It also had two horns on the head going to the spine and sharp claws. The beast red slit eyes stared at Vouin and Tyrix and then let out a roar so powerful that the ground beneath the beast broke into tiny pieces. The two dragons also noticed that the creature standing in front of them was so fucked up that even its saliva was acid and that the ground below the beast was melting, causing an odor of something burned.

The beast slowly walked towards Vouin and Tyrix, but when Azuron woke up, the first thing he did was groan because of the pain he felt. The beast turned around and faced Azuron. It faced him for a brief moment as if the beast was waiting for something special to happen and it seemed to react when Azuron tried to crawl away from where he was.

"No, stay away from me," said Azuron who was already cowering. "if you even sniff me, I swear that I'm going to tear you to pieces. But still the beast was approaching Azuron as if he did not say single thing and Azuron was really scared the shit out of now.

"I SAID, STAY AWAY FROM ME MOTHERFUCKER!!!" yelled Azuron, both cowering and trying to get the hell out of there.

Azuron tried to get up two times and when he successfully got up at his thrid time, he ran away from where he was, hoping that the beast would leave him be. But things did not got as he planned since the beast ran after him and jumped on him, making him fall face over to the ground and sank its claws into Azuron's back, going through his flesh easily. The beast also saw that Azuron was trembling as much as he was suffering, but it didn't give a damn about his suffering. Seeing that it would be too quick to just tear off Azuron's head with its strong jaws, the beast brought its tail blade to Azuron's left legt and tested if the blade was sharp enough to cut down a limb.

When it felt that the blade was cutting through Azuron's scales as if it were butter, the beast lifted its tail and brought its tail down on his left leg, cutting his leg. Azuron yelled in pain as another one of his limb was cut and the creature did the same thing to his other leg and arm. When Azuron was limbless, The beast became tired and since there was no more fun in making Azuron suffer so it grabbed his head with his jaws and pulled the head and with only a small portion of its strength the beast tore the head off Azuron's body and then turned around to stare again at Vouin and Tyrix. But instead of running at them them, the beast stopped moving as if something was blocking it or as if an invisible force was holding it.

--

Inside the beast mind, Kurth wasdoing everything he could to block the beast from moving anymore, but his effort became useless because he was attacked by someone that resembled him, only that he was completely black and that his katana was also black while Kurth's katana was white. Kurth was shocked, how could he be at the same place at the same time even if the one in front of him was black while he had a normal skin.

"Who are you?" Dared to ask Kurth

"**Who am I? Well isn't it obvious, I'm you and today I am going to kill you and take the control and you can refer to me as Zero**," said the black Kurth.

"But why would you want me dead?" Kurth asked

"**Because you are fucking weak! And what do we do with the weak, we dispose of them**!" exclaimed Zero.

"I am not weak! You have no right to affirm that!" said Kurth, caught in Zero's provocations.

"**You are weak, you can't even threaten someone to death without having second thoughts or remorse, you call that being not weak. Are you aware of the theory of the king and the horse, and don't come with a stupid answer this time**," said Zero. Kurth remained silent as he did not know what to say.

"**It is said that the two different beings can have the same form, power , abilities, but there is one of them that gives power and another that takes the power. But there is one thing that share: That is what I ask**," explained Zero, before charging at Kurth.

"**It is instincts, it is also what you lack and that's the reason why I want to take over**!" exclaimed Zero.

Zero's speed was formidable and while Kurth was confused by all the things he had said, Zero took the opportunity and tried to bring down Kurth, but he blocked him at the last moment and pushed Zero back with his strength alone. Although they were both at the same level, Zero had the will to fight, whereas Kurth had no desire to fight anymore. Zero may be at the same level as Kurth, but he was a persistent one, he never gave up even though Kurth kept blocking his every attack. Then, Zero attacked Kurth, but when he blocked him, Zero used a technique that he and Kurth knew about (**Similar to Bleach's Shunpo**) and it seemed like he teleported himself and he reappeared behind Kurth and slashed his back, leaving a wound as large as his back.

He grunted a little, even though he did not really show it and this time, he began to to counter attack Zero, though it didn not do any good since Zero used his technique against Kurth. They fiercely fought like that like if they only wanted the other dead and used every technique they knew with swordsmanship and none of them was able to get the other to bind to the other's will. Even though they fought fiercely, Kurth did not have that much fun as Zero while fighting for he was always laughing and saying that he would kill him. However, Kurth dodge one of Zero's attack, jumped back and swung his blade through the thin air, shouting, "Pyrial Inferno!" The blade ignited itself and by swinging Inferno's blade like he did, Kurth send the fire wave at Zero.

Zero tried to block Kurth's fiery attack with his own sword, but he failed to fully bluck, so two bloody scars, one on each side of his chest because his sword was at the vertical, were made on his chest where Pyrial Inferno had struck and that enraged him real bad that he charged at Kurth. He attacked him from everywhere, but Kurth saw him coming everytime he was trying to hit him. He finally attacked him with a simple slash that seemed a little fishy in Kurth's opinion. But after having attacked Kurth, Zero, slowly said, with an evil grin,"Devil's...Sickle." Kurth eyes widened as the attack formed itself at the edge of Zero's sword. An explosion was created by the attack and a cloud of smoke covered the place where Kurth and Zero were.

Kurthwas sent out of the cloud by a serious hit becausehis clothes were torn on his right side and blood also covered the right part of his chest. He was heavily panting, trying to search for his breath, but Zero never let him that chance because the cloud of smoke dissipated and he charged at Kurth with a rage out of the ordinary, this time showing no chances, no opening and no rest to Kurth, who searched for an occasion to counter attack, which he did not manage to find nor do. As he blocked his attack, he heard a noise coming from one of the two weapons as if a crack had been made and a few minutes later, as Kurth still blocked against Zero relentless attacks, his sword Inferno broke in two and then Zero took that chance to finish up Kurth and stabbed him through the chest.

"**Ah and you thought you could reach him, reach my master Malefor, what a foolish person you are Kurthnega**," siad Zero.

"S...s...shut...up, y...you bastard," replied Kurth.

"**It's the truth, you never stood a chance five years ago, how can the situation change in five years**?" Zero asked, still searching to provoke Kurth before his death. Kurth tried to reply, but hi did not have the energy left to do so nor did he have the arguments to counter him.

"**Did you think having little friends with you would help you to accomplish your goal, even if you had your friends right here, right now, there isn't a thing they could do. They're like you, they're wasted. No wonder you mother died, with a weakling like you as her son, she would have never accomplished anything good in her miserable life**," said Zero, still trying to proke Kurth.

But then something struck Kurth'smind and opened his eyes after having closed them because of energy losses and they revealed themselves to have slit pupils. "**That's impossible, it's only when I take over that your eyes become slit and allow you to unlock the instincts within yourself**," said Zero, recoiling a bit.

"You can say anything you want about me, it's okay, I don't care, but when you start hurting me through my friends and family, you're going too far and I won't allow you to continue those actions anymore!" shouted Kurth as he grabbed Zero's katana by the blade, removed it from his chest. The sword started to become white as Inferno's was before it broke and took his stance to fight the now defenseless Zero. He was charging at him until time began to sow down and Kurth then heard a voice coming from someone he thought he knew.

"_Continue your path, do not look back, only look back when you know you can count on people around you and soon, I promise to you that you shall regain all of the memories you once had. Do not fear him for he cannot steal from you what you believe, what you care for and what you love. And the most important of all, he cannt steal from you your resolve or you courage. Use your courage well and awaken the instincts within and gain the dtregth necessary to defeat him._" said the voice.

Kurth listened to the person's words with attention and when time took back its original speed, he continued charging at Zero, and when he judged that he was close enough to him, Kurth jumped in the air and with him, he brought down Inferno's blade on Zero, splitting him in two. Zero's body fell limbless in two parts and Kurth watched the gruesome scene and nearly started to puke when the scent of blood filled his nose. He got it over with and looked at the puddle of blood in which Zero's separated body was laying with no remorse of what he had done to Zero.

"Never, and I say, NEVER insult my family or friends while trying to hurt my feeling, and do not ever, EVER mock my mother again!" said Kurth, with a tone he rarely used, in fact he only used it when he was really frustrated about something

"**Heh, seems like I've lost and that I'm going to die, what a nice death for someone like me. The body's yours, but if it hadn't been for your awakening, you would have been death by now**." Those were Zero's last words as his body began to disappear into black dust.

--

Vouin and Tyrix did not know what to think, an hour ago, the beast that killed their partner, Azuron, had now its skin beginning to wither and after a few minutes, it reverted back to being Kurth, who woke up a few moments later. He stared at Vouin and Tyrix with a look filled with sorrow, despair and at the same time hatred, inexplicable hatred towards someone they did not know about. They also noticed that Kurth's eyes were now permanently blue and slit, while his hair was permanently white.

While still looking at them, Kurth asked, "What are you going to do now, you two? Chase me or give up and come back another day when you'll have more chances to win?"

The two dragon looked at themselves and did as Kurth said, they withdrew and fled the battle zone where so many things were explained and where Kurth learned so many things. Kurth looked at them withdraw and stayed there, while Kira or DK Mark would have already given chase after them. Kurth grabbed Inferno, who was standing in the ground and sheathed it and slipped it on his belt where there was a space made to place swords. He then walke towards the forest, unaware that what would happen next would change so many things in him.

--

"That sure was a close one don't you think?" asked Ignitus to Elena and he other guardians.

"Too close if you ask me, but I wonder, what helped Kurth to overcome the beast, even though he's ready to kill anyone to protect him...," said Terrador before being interrupted by Elena.

"He would not even kill a fly even if it was annoying, he always were like that, the only reason he would kill for is when his friends or family are threatened. He is soft, unlike the cruel version Malefor made of him to do his every bidding," corrected Elena.

"But still, there is still one question remaining to be answered, who or what helped Kurth during his fight against the beast within?" asked Cyril to the others.

"There's only one person who would dare to help him in these kind of situations and you all know who it is while I know him personnally," answered Elena.

"Ungh-Agor, but why would he help his son when he his old and strong enough to defeat that beast by himself," said Volteer

"_Because at this moment, Kurth is at the third of his strength and he doesn't have the weapon he had before, and to regain his old strength, he must become the White Wolf again_," explained Elena.

"So unless he gains back his form as the White Wolf and retrieve his old weapon from somewhere, he won't get back his power back, is that right?" asked Cyril.

"_Quite right indeed, but getting his ancient sword back shouldn't be that hard since it is struck on an altar in a temple here in Warfang, but the templars won't let the sword fall into someone's hand except those of the White Wolf and there is also a seal placed of the altar and the weapon so that only he can get it out of the altar and use it_," explained Elena.

"So now that we know all this, shouldn't we go check and see where the others are now since we now know where Kurth is and that he is safe," said Ignitus. The other guardians nodded and so the tried to find the others who were separated from Kurth after the pirate fleet.

--

"Im telling you, we have to go back and seach for them!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Spyro, I know you're worried about them, but we can't afford to lose another week," said DL Mark, also worried.

"But how will we know that they are fine or if they are dead?" Spyro asked him.

"We'll just have to trust them Spyro," said DK Mark.

"But..." said Spyro.

"Oh, Spyro, you can keep you but for yourself, we have businnes here and we won't screw it up because you want to find Kurth, Kira and Revan," snapped Godith

"Huh, could someone at least tell me where we are right now?" Siegfried asked, looking all around him, confused by the looks of the place they were in.

"Ah good. Finally, there is someone here that asked a good question and I'll be glad to answer this. We are in the Celestial Caves where the Chronicler is awaiting and why I know all that, because I am one of his agent sent to assure your safety," explained Mike.

Having be answered, the group followed Mike, who was guiding thme through the Caves, where those who were younger than some others watched in astonishment as they saw the walls made of rocks, where precious stones such as emerald, rubies, amethysts and many others. They then made their way to a room where the road separated into two small gates both leading to the same place. There was some writing on top of the two doors, but no one in the room except Mike knew their meaning for it was an ancient writing that had ceased to be used and that only the Chronicler used nowadays.

Because of the others asking him relentlessly, Mike told them th emaning of the writings on top of the door and said that the ones on top of the right door meant courage, whilst the other mean truth. But Mike also told them that they were only two persons who could enter the doors and that they were with them as they were talking. The first one that they found was Spyro, since he was the one chosen to end Malefor's tyranny. As for the second one, they searched through the entire group and finally found who it was thanks to Sedro and DL Mark. It was DK Mark and so, they separated thmselves into two groups to keep watch on Spyro and DK Mark. Before they entered the doors, Mike warned them that even though they were many together Spyro and DK Mark would still need to face challenges alone. They went inside the doors nevertheless.

"I wish you good luck, Spyro and DK Mark," said Mike as he disappeared from the room to go and join the Chronicler back.

---

**OMG, that was a lot of suspense, intrique and full of revelation, but not to worry, all the characters are going to be alright. Anyways, This my longest chapter ever, close to the 10k, which I have never done before and yes! it is very challenging to write that many words Monte. Watch the next chapter, IDK if it'll have as many words as this one since I wrote at school for two weeks to write half of this chapter, the other half came from the hell called my imagination. Anyways, I'm out and hoped you had fun reading this as much as I had much writing all of this.**


	15. Separate Ways Part II

**Hi, I'm back and this time, I will introduce another key element to this story . I will also do alot of Time spacing because I need to do it, where they did not do it in the games. But I swear that it's gonna be so awesome!**

--

**Chapter 15: Separate ways(Part II)**

DK Mark walked through the door where Truth was written on top of it, hoping he would get the answers to his question. Along with him came Sedro, Siegfried, Yulie and Nero. When the five were in the way leading to the Chronicler, the door behind them closed itself with overwhelming strength and even the wind was able to make them stagger. The same thing happened on Spyro's side, but none began to panic and they were all able to maintain their calm, except for one of them. As they began to walk, DK Mark felt a chill going down his spine, one Sedro recognized easily. It was the feeling of seeing back those who died and it was not the first time Sedro felt it for all the days he had blamed himself for his wife's death, but it was the first time he felt it in reality because all the other time he had that feeling, it was in his dreams.

As for Siegfried, Yulie and Nero, they also felt the strange feeling, but were not really affected by it because they had never felt it unlike Sedro who still feels it today. Of all things, Sedro also knew who was causing him and DK Mark that unpleasant feeling, but he was hoping that the person he thought of would not show up because he wasn't ready to tell his son yet. Even though the feeling made them feel a little strange, they continued their way, hoping they would reach the Chronicler soon because they were beginning to hate the place because of its creepy looks. All went well until they began to hear voices coming from nowhere.

"_Why do you keep your son in the shadows of the truth Sedro_?" asked a voice, one of a man

"_Yes why Sedro, why_?" asked another voice, this time it was the one of a woman.

"Because I don't think that he is ready to hear it yet," replied Sedro, put under an awkward situation.

"Uh dad, what am I not ready to hear?" asked DK Mark.

"I can't tell you yet Mark. I don't think that I am ready yet to tell you while you are not ready to hear it. I won't tell you, not until you mature enough to be able to hear the whole truth," explained Sedro.

"_It is about your mother, young boy, the mother you father loved so much, but whom let her die in the end and even in her hour of need, he wasn't there for her_," said one of the voices.

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Sedro, who clearly did not want to tell DK Mark yet, but he knew that he would have no other choices than to tell him some day.

"_Why make him wait when you know that you'll have to tell him anyways_?" asked another voice.

"Because I'm not ready!" shouted Sedro, who then began to sob.

"Dad, you know that I would never blame you for mom's death, even though I can't recall of any memories of her," spoke DK Mark, trying to comfort his father.

Sedro then got up and used his knee as a support to stand and put his hands on DK Mark's shoulders. He looked in his son's eyes with compassion and showed him a smile and dried the tears that he had shed. Smiling and showing him compasion through his eyes was Sedro's way of thanking his son for comforting him and lifted his thought of the hate he thought his son would bear against him because he couldn't help his wife, Elaine, when she was killed.

"_That right Sedro, your son does not hate you for what happened to your dear wife. Now why don't you tell him the truth since he doesn't show any aggressiveness against you_," said the voice.

"He told you to shut up damn it! He will tell me the truth some day, but it will be of his own free will, not by the harassment of some ghosts trying to get me to hate him!" exclaimed Mark.

Sedro looked at his son with pride and soon got up and spoke calmly,"Thank you for accepting the fact that I could not save your mother."

"Don't mention it dad. But now, there is only one thing that I want to ask you," said DK Mark.

"And what might that be Mark?" asked Sedro, trying to figure out what Mark wanted to know.

"I want you to tell me about mom, what you liked about her and what made you fall for her. Deal?" asked DK Mark.

"Deal," said Sedro, getting himself ready. "I first met you mother as a teenager and when we first saw each other, we both had a crush on the other. But since she was a dragon and I was a human, the elders forbid it and it remained like that until Ignitus and the others became the new guardians and allowed it. By that time I had already been crowned Dragon King and had the ability to change into a dragon, so she had been given the ability to turn into a human and return to her dragon form. We started dating until we became adults and married," explained Sedro.

"I also fought in the demon war and during the war, I was given Sparda's blood, Dante's father, and became a demon at the same time. Later, I fought against Razgriz and defeated him until I learned he was confined within your body. As for your mother's death, someone attacked her at our home, but fortunately, she managed to get you and your brother to safety before she was killed. I've always believed that she was watching over you two, comforting you for having Razgriz inside you while I have watched you two grow for years, but I did not come back. I was too scared to be hated by you two like Revan does," said Sedro.

"How were you when you first met her?" aske DK Mark.

"I could say I was just like you and I can say that Yulie resembles her in many points and Elaine was kind-hearted, nice and most of all, a wonderful cook," said Sedro, with a grin on his face

"I see, I wished that I could've seen her a little more," spoke DK Mark with a look full of happiness, but at the same time sadness.

"And I wish I could see her just one more time," spoke Sedro.

"_If that is your wish, my dear Sedro, I think that I can give it to you_," said a voice that Sedro recognized instantaneously.

"Elaine, where are you?" Sedro asked, looking all around him.

"_Right behind you, my dear_," giggled Elaine, quite amused of seeing Sedro act like this.

"Elaine..." spoke Sedro, along with sadnees in his voice.

"_What is it? Are you not happy to see me again_?" asked Elaine.

"Yes I am happy, but I didn't think that we would meet again under these circumstances," said Sedro.

"I know what it is, you don't want me here. Is that it?" asked Elaine

"There's nothing I would want more than to have our little family reunited, but I would love to hold you in my arms and feel you again my love. I want you to be alive again," said Sedro.

"Listen to me Sedro, whatever it is you want, you do not want me here and I agree with that, but I will not leave until I see my son," said Elaine, with a serious look.

Having heard her, Mark walked next to his father and looked at his mother's ghost. "You've grown so much since I've last saw you in my living," said Elaine, caressing DK Mark cheek.

She then turned again to look at Sedro. "Sedro, I know you've always blamed yourself for my death and since that day you were searching who could have killed me. Search no more because I shall reveal to you my killer's identity. It was..." Elaine was about to say before DK Mark stopped her.

"Talk no more ghost, if you tell us my mother's killer, it'll only spawn hatred into our hearts and that is not what I want. If I am to hear who killed my mother, it'll be from her and her only," said DK Mark, calmly, but he was still cold in his stare aimed at Elaine's so-called ghost.

Soon after that, Elaine's ghost disappeared with a grin on her face and then the five fo them who were in the gate of Truth could hear Mike say that they had passed the test that was went to them in the form of Elaine. He also said that the would be able to go and meet the Chronicler when Spyro's group would reach the end of their path.

--

When they got in and after the door behind them closed itself, Spyro, DL Mark, Godith, Zephyr, Dante and Sparx finally concluded that they should walk through the way in front of them instead of staying there, trying to find a quick way to get out of where they were. During the time they spent trying to reach the other door, Spyro began to feel a strange feeling that he had never felt before, the one of having to face his fears, but what worried him the most because of what he felt was that he did not know with what they would begin since there was some things he did fear. There was his little fear of the danger, one that stressed him for a brief moment during something like a battle, but he managed to keep it down for the rest of it. One of his most important fear is his fear of having to slay one of his kind.

If there was one thing he would hate to do, it was to kill one of his own race. To kill another dragon for him was like killing a part of himself. He was far from being the cruel version of Kurth, ready to kill anyone if he is threatened, he had a kind soul, kind-hearted. But he was not a killer and neither did he aspire to become a murderer. He has sometimes asked himself what he would do with the thoughts of having killed a fellow dragon with his own hands on the conscience and if he ever had to kill a dragon, it would be only and only because his life or the life of his friends was endangered. To him, killing was a horrible and needless thing to do because all it could do was create more hatred towards the killer and then the killer gets killed by another one and vice versa

"So, are you ready?" asked a voice in Spyro's head

"Ready for what?" asked Spyro, confused.

"Hey, Spyro, man, who're you talking to?" asked Sparx, even more confused than Spyro.

"Are you ready to face your deepest fear, young dragon?" asked the same voice, but this time, everyone could hear it, noy just Spyro.

"Uh yeah, well guys uh...I think I'm out of here now," said Sparx like the coward he was.

"Come on Sparx, don't act like that. I mean, what could possibly go wrong," said Spyro, sure that nothing bad would happen to them.

"Oh, but you don't know how wrong you are, young fool," added the voice

As much as Sparx was complaining about how dangerous this whole thing was, Spyro and the others ignored him and continued their way. While they were walking through the narrow passage, they kept hearing strange voices telling them to go back, to give up their mission or telling them that they were chances of them never coming back in the land of the living. Even under those things, the little group continued, never giving up their will, until a black cloud appeared in front of them and took the form of a purple dragon. DL Mark and Godith recognized him the moment they saw him, for having met him more than one time.

"Falzar!" exclaimed both DK Mark and Godith at the same time.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you two," said Falzar.

"Cut the little reunion and tell us why you're here Falzar!" snapped DL Mark.

"If that is your wish, I'm here to kill that little Spyro of yours and end that so-called prophecy," said Falzar.

"Bring it then, low life!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Have you forgotten already Spyro, that low life in front of you is your own father," said Falzar with a smirk.

"No you lie, you lie!" exclaimed Spyro as he stood back.

"Oh but all of this is true my dear son. Now there is two options left for you to decide, either you stand and fight or you let me kill you and end all of this," explained Falzar to Spyro.

"I will not attack you, I vowed to myself not to kill a fellow dragon," siad Spyro, scared of having to act against his father.

"Then if you're not going to act, I'll do it for you, damn coward!" shouted Falzar.

Spyro took a stance and tried his best to face his father and when Falzar was close enough, he tried to counter him, but Falzar countered his counter with a move of his own and gave him a blow that would normally kill. But instead of kiling Spyro, time itself went into reverse mode and they went back to the same place they were when they passed through the gate. So they did the same thing they had done before facing Falzar and at the second time, Spyro also screw and they had to go back in time, with the memory full of what had happened before.

That phenomenon had repeated itself for over twenty times and it kept doing so until Spyro understood what the word Courage meant on the top of the gate they came from. It was a challenge to give him the challenge to face his fear of having to slay a fellow dragon and when he had understood that, he managed to make peace with himself and fight that battle to prove the Chronicler he was ready to free his father from Malefor's control and bring him back to his side. They went through all the way they made to begin with and when they reached the place where Falzar always appeared, Spyro was determined to do it.

"Have you come back to try to defeat me once more, Spyro, or to fail at that task again?" asked Falzar, amused to see the events take place again and again because his son was a good for nothing.

"If you wish to have a duel, then a duel you will get Falzar," said Spyro in a calm voice, taking his defensive stance this time.

Falzar only smirked as he heard these words come from his son and charged at him a few seconds later, thinking he would catch Spyro off guard. How surprised he was to see that Spyro saw through his moves and just to give the impression of weakness to Falzar, Spyro did not block the blow Falzar had done before to get rid of him. Instead, when Spyro judged Falzar's arm was close enough, he executed a cartwheel, and easily dodged Falzar. After landing back on his feet, Spyro gave Falzar a powerful high kick in the face, sending him flying against one of the rock wall after doing multiple turns on himself. He got up panting, and when he was about to charge into the fight again, he was brought down by Spyro, who held his claws on Falzar's throat.

"He, you would not dare kill your own father, now would you?" asked Falzar, afraid of what Spyro was about to say.

"If it means freeing you from Malefor's evil, then yes I am willing to kill you," said Spyro, full of uncertainty about what he was going to do. Falzar's eyes widened as he heard Spyro's response and felt Spyro's claws closing on his throat before disappearing in a black cloud.

"Game over dad. I win. Now Chronicler, will you let me and my companions meet with you?" asked Spyro, raising his voice.

They then heard Mike's voice and he was happy about his answer. Mike told him that since he and DK Mark had successfully completed their tests to determine whether they could see him or not, the Chronicler had agreed to meet with them and to explain to them what should be done now. Spyro and his companions reached the door that led to the Chronicler's room and it opened by itself where they rejoined with DK Mark and the others.

"Are you there Chronicler?" Spyro and DK Mark asked at the same time.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you all. Come over here, we have much to discuss about," explained the Chronicler, revealing himself as being an old grey dragon with a beard and a blue tunic that contained parchment on one side and books on the other.

--

Two days, two days was how long Kurth had kept walking in the forest to find his way around and he also tried to find Kira, whom he had last seen fighting against Revan, but the rest, he does not know what happened with either one of them. So after having killed the evil within him and killed Azuron while he was not in control of his actions, Kurth made Vouin and Tyrix withdraw before going into the forest. At first, he did not think that the forest was big, but after walking through it, he soon realized that it was an immense forest and that it seemed as if it had no end.

'"God Damnit! It's been to damn days since I've entered that damn forest and I still can't find a damn village or anything near. What luck do you have Kurth" said Kurth to himself.

Despite his constant whining, nothing else than trees and bushes came to his sight and he was beginning to slightly lose patience. If it wasn't for the fact that he kept hope that something would come to his sight that was somethign else than the trees he was now sick of seeing. Why was he continuing his path when he was sick and tired? Because he wanted to help his sister as much as he can for what he couldn't do for Rebeka. Only thinking about how he was helpless when Rebeka was taken away from him made tears form in his eyes and some began to flow down on his face before reaching the ground.

He dried up the tears and resumed walking, even though he knew crying wasn't a bad, Elena had taught him that crying over something that had already happened and that you couldn't do anything to help was not a good thing to do because after that, all you can think about is revenge. Only revenge. After having walked for two hours on his third day of going through the forest, Kurth had already started giving up his search because he was tired, his muscles were sore and all he could think about was what Revan could have done to Kira. He didn't want to lose her like he 'kinda' lost his mother.

"Are you searching for a home to stay for the day or are you searching for someone important to you, young man?" asked an old woman.

"Well, both are what I'm searching for, but I could take a rest after two days of intense walking," said Kurth, not knowing that the old woman was near him, about 3 meters away from his right side.

"Oh, then I think I can offer you a bed for the day for you to rest," declared the woman.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Kurth asked, clearly startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, I came from my house that is located about ten minutes from here," explained the woman.

Nevertheless, that was an offer he could not refuse, he needed to rest since he hadn't slept for the last two days, too preoccupied by Kira. S, after Kurth had accepted the woman's offer and followed her to her which was really about ten minutes from where they were. The woman then introduced herself as being named Anya, a woman thta was banished from her village for no apparent reasons, something that Kurth did not believe. Other than that, she seemed like a perfectly fine and trustworthy person and so, Kurth's doubts began to disappear little by little and finally agreed to take some of the things Anya had made for them, which were mostly sandwiches and tea.

He ate two sandwiches even though he said he wasn't really hungry, it must've been because he hadn't ate anything in two days. As for tea, he refused it kindly, saying that he did not like the taste it had. After a little break like that, Kurth could've be thinking about other things, but he still thought about Anya's case, the how and why she was banished from her village.

"So, Anya, tell me, don't you know anything about your banishment? Was there anything you remember that could have led to your banishment? Did the villagers hate you to begin with?" Kurth asked, bombarding Anya with questions.

Even when Kurth was throwing questions one after the other at her, Anya remained calm and answered, "No, the villagers did not hate, if I recall correctly since it's been nigh twenty years since that happened and those memories of mine aren't fresh anymore," explained Anya.

"In any case, let me explain. I was living in a village filled with dragons as a thirty-five years old dragoness. I was very skilled in the way of the magic and I spent most of my time studying books that belonged to my father and one day, I came across an ancient spell capable of transforming a dragon into a human being and the contrary could also be done. I was intrigued by the spell and so I decided to try it. During the time I took to cast the spell, some villagers saw strange lights and smoke coming from my house and they reported all they had seen to the elders. They came rushing into my house and when they saw me, they immediately banished me from the village out of fear, thinking that I would turn the others into humans or that I would kill them," told Anya to Kurth.

Of that Kurth wasn't sure if he should believe her or just think she was a damn straight liar and that she had done things like he did, things that cannot be replaced by anything or anyone. The more he was thinking about something, the more it became obvious to see on his face. That was one the things he hated the most about, he was like an open book and that was one of the few things that he wanted to erase. Kurth and Anya spent the evening and night in the same night though they did not really talk very much between themselves and then, Anya asked an awkward question to Kurth.

"Say Kurth, what is the strabgest wish you've ever wished to become real even though it isn't really possible to do so in real life?" asked Anya.

"Uh... why are you asking me something like that Anya?" asked Kurth as a reply.

"Well, it is mainly because I am very curious about other's people wishes and I just want to know what their strangest wishes are," said Anya.

Kurth wasn't going fot trust for that kind of question and he invented a really strange wish, "One of my strangest wishes that I know will never become true is to see the world at the size of an ant."

"What a strange wish it is indeed and you are right, there is not many chances it will become true," said Anya, with a half of a smile on her face.

'_Young fool, you just don't know how you're goind to regret having ever talked about that wish to me,_' thought Anya

"Well I think it is late enough, so I suggest that we go and take a good night of sleep," suggested Anya and Kurth agreed.

Kurth went into the room that Anya had lent him and went into his bed and quickly fell into sleep. While he was sleeping soundly, Anya did not do the same thing as she said she would before. Insead, she was searching her books for a spell or a potion that could shrink Kurth to the size of an ant and finally found a potion that was able to do that and that had the same color as plain water. She spent nearly all night picking the ingredients needed to make the potion and fortunately for her, she had all she needed in her laboratory and when the sun began to rise, she had finished the potion and it was ready to be used. She finished her mixture two hours before Kurth usually wakes up and when he did wake up, she did as if everything was normal and that she was awakened for about an hour already.

"Good morning, so did you have a good night?" asked Anya, acting as if she was innocent.

"Well yeah, i did enjoy the night, but I'm afraid to say that I need to go now. I have someone I have to find out there," said Kurth.

"I regret having to hear that, but before you go, can I offer you a glass of water?" asked Anya.

"Thank you, I'll take one but after that I'm going," said Kurth.

Anya went to take one of her glass and then put the potion when Kurth wasn't looking at her to not look too suspect to his eyes. She came back with a glass filled with the potion, but since it had the same apparence than simple water, Kurth saw nothing and it did not taste anything as he had thought it would. Nevertheless, he did not trust Anya anymore because now he knew she wasn't just banished for just practicing magic. Apart from that, Kurth took Inferno and then went away to continue his search for Kira.

After an hour of walking, Kurth suddenly felt strange and dizzy. He thought it was just something about the lack of rest he had in the last three days so he resumed his search and he hoped that what he felt would disappear shortly, but they stayed and strangely, the trees around him began to look bigger and the grass under him began to grow bigger and bigger until he could see that the grass around him was a tall as the trees were a few moments before. At first he didn't seem to realize what was going, but then thought back about what he had said to Anya about the wish he had told her and thought about the glass of water.

"Damn it, that old hag tricked me. When I'll go back to her, I'm gonna make her pay for it!" exclaimed Kurth out of anger.

Then, he heard something come from his right and he saw a wolf's paw land in front of him, he looked above and saw the wolf staring at him as if it was looking for something to eat. The wolf had a grey fur and it didn't stop staring at Kurth until he tried to run away. Seeing that its prey, as little as it was, was trying to run escape, the wolf used its paw to immobilize Kurth and keep him on the ground. While being stomped by the wolf's enormous paw, Kurth kept hoping that the wolf would not do what he was thinking it could do until he felt the wolf sniff him.

"If you decide to eat me up, I swear that I'm gonna turn your insides upside down," threatened Kurth, but the wolf could not understand his language.

The wolf kept sniffing him and after a few moments, it stopped and just when Kurth was about to get up and go away, the wolf grabbed his lower body with its teeth and tried to cut his his legs from the rest of his body if it wasn't for the fact that Kurth was blocking the wolf's jaws with his hands, but the only thing he managed to do was to slip past the wolf's teeth and into its mouth, unarmed. He looked all around him and saw red-pink colored sides as being the inner skin and the wolf's drool in which he was already covered from head to toe. He brought his hand to his mouth as if he already knew that he was going to puke.

He began to be shaken, meaning that the wolf was moving and he was thrown almost everywhere in its mouth. A few moments later and Kurth feeling awfully dizzy, the wolf stopped and then opened its mouth and Kurth saw a chance for his chance for a perfect escape, but unfortunately for him, the wolf had only stopped because it was thirsty and when Kurth tried to get out, the wolf's tongue threw him back along with some water that dragged him down into the wolf's oesophagus. He then slowly fell down into the way of digestion, or so did he think.

--

Above the land of the mortals, Ungh-Agor watched the adventures of his son and Elena was by his side, also watching Kurth. They had kept track of every thing he haddone and everything that had happened to him since the moment he entered the forest in search for Kira. During all that time he had spent in Anya's house, both Agor and Elena weren't surprised by Anya's little tricks and already knew what she was. As for his troubles with the wolf, they weren't even worried one bit and instead, they seemed to be happy about while a normal family would never stop mourning their lost child.

"It's only a matter of days before it happens, isn't that right, my sweet Elena?" Agor asked to Elena.

"I know, my love, but I want to know, how did Kurth get back his old powers when Malefor had taken all of then away from him forever?" Elena asked in return

"Well, while his human body was here, I took time to give him back some of his powers he had," Agor explained.

"You sure know how to hide your things if I haven't been able to discover what you were doing during all that time," said Elena. "Hey, I'm the Dragon God, I must be able to at least conceal some of my actions even to my wife," said Agor with a grin.

"Anyways, soon the world will get back one of its greatest heroes," said Agor.

--

Meanwhile, in Warfang, Ignitus and the three other Guardians left the shrine they were in and went to explore Warfang's temple area in search for the Temple dedicated to the White Wolf, Kurth's temple, to be sure that what Elena had told them was true. When they entered the temple area, all they were seeing seeing were temples resembling each other dedicated to all sorts of gods, but they didn't find the temple that worshipped the White Wolf. They began to lose hope of ever finding the right temple until they encountered a citizen that acted as some sort of guide for the area since he was showing some visitors the way to different places.

"Are you four looking for something in particular?" asked the guide to the Guardians when he had finished with others.

"Ys we are indeed searching for something. Would you be so kind as to show us where the temple of the White Wolf is?" Ignitus asked kindly.

"I could show you where it is, but I doubt that the guards in front of the entrance will let you in without permission," said the guards while pointing a large white building where several guards were standing in front of the front door.

"Thank you, sir," said Cyril before leaving with the other in the direction of the temple.

"Halt! You may not go any further," said one of the guards abruptly.

"We only came to visit the this temple because a friend of ours told us it was really a something to see the interior of the White Wolf's temple," explained Terrador.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you through without permission from the royal family or from Lady Elena herself, the White Wolf's mother," explained another guard.

"If you insist on refusing them entry, maybe I should go see the royal family and tell them that you all refused to take orders from me," said the voice of a young woman behind the Guardians.

The guards suddenly froze upon hearing the the voice that the Guardians also recognized because they had last seen that person three days ago. "Don't do it Lasy Elena, we shall let them enter if it is your wish," pleaded one of the guards.

"Good, now let us in and come you four," said Elena, passing next to Ignitus and she amde a sign with her hand telling them to follow her.

When they joined up with her inside Kurth's temple, the Guardians seemed awfully surprised by seeing Elena in flesh again, "Agor created a temporary human shell for me to come down here and help you four with your investigations and all that suff," said Elena, as if she was reading the four dragons' minds.

"Then I assume that Kurth is also all right," said Volteer.

"Indeed he is. Now look around you and admire the true beauty of this temple," said Elena.

The exterior of the temple looked like all the older temples, but the interior's walls were made from pure gold while the floor was made in an unknown white material. In the middle of the temple was a pedestral where a katana with a completely white blade was struck in it. The katana's hilt was white with red diamond-shaped froms in the middle fo the hilt. Emerald, rubies, saphires, black onyx and diamonds were encrusted in the hilt and a fine membrane was covering the hilt, preventing the user from wounding himself because of the gems in the hilt.

"That's a rare sight, you rarely come across a sword made like that. What's it name?" asked Terrador.

"In his time here, Kurth named the weapon 'Starblaze' and the reasons that came with the name was because the blade could shine so brightly that it could turn anyone around it blind and along with that, he was able to ignite part of the blade to a temperature so hot that a huan being would get carbonized in a matter of seconds," explained Elena.

"And who made that weapon?" asked Ignitus.

"Isn't it obvious," said Elena with a smile.

"He made it by himself, is that what you're trying to tell us?" asked Cyril.

"Exactly! He spent over a hundred years making the blade and the hilt was made in ten years. And this weapon will never wear down or break, since both Kurth and Kira enchanted it with strong protection spell and even the hilt is said to be unbreakable," said Elena.

"Wow, well that's enough surprise for today. I think we're gonna go back and check on Dk mark and those with him," said Ignitus as the others nodded and went away, going back to their shrine.

---

**Told ya that there would be some major key element. But what will happen to Kurth? Find out next chapter and uncover the secrets behind the White Wolf. Oh, and I warn you, next chapter will be as strange as hell. Well, LordChronicler46-Out.**


	16. What A Weird World We Live In

**Welcome back, I know I do a lot of updates, but I'll be near the end of this story. Anyways, In the chapter, two new characters will appear, but will only make a single appearance in the story. Warning!!! Lots of quotes in this chap. And also lots of time spacing. Hope you'll enjoy.**

**---**

**Chapter 16: What A Weird World We Live In**

"I think you owe us some answers, Chronicler," said DL Mark.

"Indeed I do, but I feel it will concern mostly Kurth, Kira, Spyro and DK Mark," stated the Chronicler.

"I want to know," said Spyro before anyone else. "what has happened to Kurth and Kira? Are they safe? Can we find them soon?"

"Slow down, young dragon. I cannot answer all of your questions at the same time. For Kurth and Kira, I can only reveal information about Kira, because Agor is binding me from saying anything about him. Yes, they are safe, well, Kira is safe and do not worry, it is not be you who will find them, they will come to you," explained the Chronicler

"But why is Agor binding you from revealing information concerning Kurth to us?" asked Sedro.

"Because we could be watched or listened even here and Agor doesn't want the information to fall into wrong hands," told them the Chronicler.

"And what might these be?" asked DK Mark.

"I cannot reveal to you, Agor binds me, but the only thing he has allowed me to say is that the White Wolf is coming back in the Dragon Realms," said the Chronicler.

"The White Wolf? Hmmm..." spoke Godith, the name making her feel as if she had heard of it before.

"Wasn't that the name of one of Warfang's greatest war hero besides us?" Sedro asked.

"Exactly, but I don't know what all of this has to do with Kurth, unless... No, they couldn't be the same person," said DL Mark, quickly placing all the pieces of the puzzle.

"If you wish to continue that puzlle, I'd suggest you do it somewhere else than here that you find safe enough," declared the Chronicler.

"Right, now before anything else, tell me what has become of my dear Rebeka, Chronicler," said Zephyr abruptly.

"Rebeka... Where is her book?" Asked the Chronicler to himself while a book came flying right in front of him. "Ah, there it is."

He began to read the numerous pages of Rebeka's book and Zephyr was standing there, worried about her daughter. "For the instance, she is fine," answered the Chronicler, much to Zephyr's pleasure. "but she is being held by Gaul, one of Malefor's unwavering servant in the Well of Souls."

"And is Cynder there too?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, you must understand that Cynder is not like you, she has spent her entire life shrouded in shadows, doing Malefor's bidding and she knows no other way of doing things and when...' began to explain the Chronicler when he was interrupted by Spyro.

"No, you're the one who must understand something," said Spyro, who started to release all of his anger bit by bit. "someone once told me that to save someone, you have to go deeper and deeper until yuo can reach out to that person. That person also told me that anyone could be save if we are willing to do it."

"Kurth told you that, didn't he?" asked the Chronicler.

"Yeah, he did. Just look at Kira, she knew no other way and yet, he still managed to make her change sides," declared Spyro.

"You're getting it all wrong Spyro," told him the Chronicler.

"What do you mean?" asked Spyro.

"You all wanted answers earlier, well now you shall get them! Kira had known other ways, for she was the Lore Master in Warfang, but because of Malefor's evil spells, her memories were altered into making her think she was his daughter, while she and Kurth are Agor and Elena's children. As for Kurth, you guessed it already DL Mark, yes, he is the one and only White Wolf, but he is awakening his form once again. Spyro, Kurth and Kira are nearly two hundred years older than you are so they've endured and saw a lot more than you may think, they just need to remember what was hidden by Malefor," explained the Chronicler, abruptly.

"How do you know all this Chronicler?" DK Mark asked.

"I've been watching this world for thousand of years and everytime a dragon is born or dies, I write it in its book. Kurth and Kira were both very special, they knew how to use high potential magic that experts would take dozens of years to master in only a year and they were already able to transform into dragon at the age of five when none of their parents had taught them how to do it," explained the Chronicler.

"But it doesn't explain to me why Kurth could have retrieved Kira from Malefor while she was still brainwashed," declared Spyro.

"Kurth didn't retrieve her, she joined us by her free will or have you already forgotten how she cried over his death when she came to the Temple as an ally," stated Godith.

"She's right Spyro, but let me tell you another story. Once, there was a dragon with immense potential and at first he learned fire which was odd because he wasn't a fire dragon. Then came wind, ice and the others you can figure out. The elders decided to pass into him all of their knowledge, but the dragon's power was... limitless. He consumed everything and so he was exiled and he created a pit where all lone souls could rest for eternity. Does this seem familiar Spyro?" The Chronicler asked.

"The Well of Souls," spoke Spyro.

"Yes, in there, the dragon created an army, not of dragon, but of apes and taught them or to artificially harness the power of the gems, our life energy. And now, that same very beast tries to free itself from the pit it has created," explained the Chronicler.

"You're talking about Malefor, aren't you?" Spyro asked.

"Yes Spyro, I am talking about he who betrayed his own race for the thirst for more power and now that the Eternal Night is nigh, he will do anything to escape the mountain, his prison," answered the Chronicler.

"But isn't the Eternal Night supposed to let the spirits free only for the time the eclipse lasts?" Sedro asked.

"In theory, yes, but if a powerful enough being were to free them, it would be... permanent," stated the Chronicler.

"Ok, so then, how do we stop it?" DK Mark asked.

"There is no stopping it young one," told him the Chronicler.

"What do you want us to do then?! Sit here while the world gets destroyed by some crazy power thirsty bastard!" Spyro exclaimed.

"No Spyro, I want you to ride out the incoming storm and live to figth another day," said the Chronicler.

"No that won't do! Someone once told me that I should walk my own path, not one already created for me and sitting her while Malefor, while he kills everyone I can still help out there, so I'm gonna so everything I can to stop him from coming back!' exclaimed DK Mark.

"Yeah, he's right. If we just do what the others tell us to do, how are we going to achieve anything," said Spyro, supporting DK Mark.

"Hey you two, I know you want to go there and help the world, but can't you see he's only trying to protect you," spoke DL Mark.

"No, it's their choices Mark. If they want to rid the world of evil, stopping malefor should be their first priority," said Zephyr.

"But trying to do it by themselves would be suicide," spoke Godith, worried that things could really go wrong.

"Who said anything about them going alone," said Nero with a grin. "if they're going, then so am I."

"A bit of danger every now and then should hurt that much," sdaid Sero, cracking the fingers of his dragon arm.

"Well, I was going there to get my Rebeka back anyhow, so I guess I'll join you," said Zephyr.

"Hey, if anything goes wrong, don't go saying I didn't warn you all," said DL Mark with a smirk.

"Same goes for me, but I'm coming only to keep an eye on you all," said Godith.

They all stood firm, their will could be seen in their eyes. If Spyro wanted to go, it was mostly because he wanted to save Cynder from the fate the Chronicler had foretold her anmd also because he wanted to stop Malefor at any cost. DK Mark's reason to go were to do what his father wasn't able to finish, to stop Malefor, while Sedro was going mostly to keep an eye on his son and finish what he had started with Malefor. Nero was going just for the heck of killing some assholes whereas DL Mark and Godith were going only to help and keep an eye on their companions, who sometimes acted without thinking.

"Is this what you really want?" The Chronicler asked.

"Yeah, and there's no stopping us now," Spyro declared.

"If that is what you all want, then I will no longer try to keep you her for your choice has already been made," said The Chronicler with his everlasting calm voice.

"Alright then, lets get this party started!" DK Mark exclaimed as he went through the portal the Chronicler had just summoned and all the others followed him, though they did not all have the same resolve he had.

--

On the day that followed the one when the Guardians visited the White Wolf's temple with Elena, they went around the capital asking its citizens what they knew about the White Wolf. Most of Warfang's residents knew nothing about him, but some of them had an incredible knowledge about history and they were also able to obtain some of the books he had written about magic, weapon craftmanship and also about himself that the royal family had kept even though Agor had ordered to burn them all.

When Agor told them that all his records should be burned, they were against it, but since they feared that he would descend upon the Realms and destroy them himself, the royal family took all of his records and reduced the size of the royal library to its three quarters and they moved the books to a secret keep kept hidden from the people of Warfang. The only one that would enter the keep were those who were in quest for more knowledge and to who power was unimportant and as for those who lied and were in lust for more power, all the books about magic and war contained so many information and so many pacts to be able to use them that those persons would often become mad and commit suicide a few weeks after.

The others who went in the keep were those who wanted to know more about the life of the White Wolf. Finally, the Guardians decided to go see the hidden library, but to do so, they had to get authorization from the royal family. They managed to get the authorization, but only after they had to agree to so many things and also had to swear not to reveal what they would see or read to anyone who knew Agor. After that, they were told the location of the entrance to the library and when they entered it, walked down the stairs and walked in a long corridor, they were shocked to see the size of the library.

"This is incredibly huge!" Cyril exclaimed. "Even our library in the Temple isn't as big as this one."

"With that kind of size, it would take several years to read all of those books," said Ignitus.

"There must be tons of new things to learn here, I wonder what we should begin with," said Volteer to the others with excitement.

They each took multiple books and began to read them as soon as they put them on the table in the center of the library and sat. They read those books with fascination, their minds eating every paragraphs they would read and they were still reading even when the sun had gone down and that most of the citizens had returned to their houses. "No wonder that those who only sought power over knowledge would become mad. Everything written in those books is meant only to enlarge one's knowledge," Ignitus spoke.

They then heard someone's footsteps descending the stairs and walking through the long corridor and a shadow took its place on the wall because of the light produced by the torches on the corridors walls. I appeared to be the shadow of a somewhat young woman and after observing it for a few moments, they knew whose shadow that was. The began to panic and took the books they had taken earlier that day and replaced them in their orignal places and by the time the woman entered the library, the Guardians were about to leave the place.

"Hey! There you were hiding," said Elena, happily.

"Elena... What are you... um... what are you doing here?" Igntius asked, really stressed.

"I searched for you four all day around town and I was thinking that you had left the city until I thought about this secret little place," told them Elena, always in a calm voice.

"So, uh... are you going to tell Agor about this place?" Cyril asked.

"He already knows about it, but thanks to me, he has no more desire to burn all of Kurth's books to the ground," Elena explained, this time with a more serious voice.

"Then, I guess that all this knowledge will be... Wait, what did you just say?" Volteer said, pretty surprised by what he had heard.

"I said that Agor knew about this place for a long time, but that thanks to me, he does not have any desire to burn the books anymore," Elena repeated.

"Why's that, wasn't he wanting to burn the books to nothing more than ashes to protect Kurth's identity?" Ignitus asked, lost in all Elena had said.

"Originally yes, that was his intentions, but now that he knows that they are in such a good place to keep them away from all the people, he has agreed to conserve them, but on one condition," Elena told them.

"And what would that condition be?" Terrador asked.

"If we want to keep all those books, we have to agree that they will be used only as historical documents and that none should read them without my permission," explained Elena.

Relieved, they resumed reading and even Elena was refering them some of the books she had really like and thought that they were also interesting. During the next day, they nearly spent the entire day in the library and they didn't take the time to eat at some point because they were so absorbed in their reading. At midday, Elena took a book in the library that the Guardians did not recognize and took her leave, saying that she was going to tell the royal family about Agor's message and then directly go see Agor. Even after she left, the Guardians were still concentrated on reading and at the rate they were going, they would finish the entire library in a few months instead of several years.

--

When Elena walked in Agor's room, he looked kind of impatient and it also looked like he was waiting for Elena to give him something special or something close to it. But when he saw that she had brought nothing with her, he tried to figure out for a few minutes if she had brought anything like a book or something that looked like that.

"Have you brought the book I asked you to get?" Agor asked.

"I did, but I really think it's a shame that he would never let us see what he was writing, mostly those kind of books," sighed Elena as she gave the book to Agor.

"Even though he wouldn't let us see them, now that he's not there for the moment and that his books are still intact, does it really matter," said Agor.

"But I must ask you Agor, why do you need that book so badly?" Elena asked.

"Oh right. I haven't told you anything about that book except its name. Reason is that Kurth wrote that book explaining the extent of his powers and also how he became the White Wolf," explained Agor.

"And what does he explains exactly in that book?" asked Elena yet again.

"He explains that because of his particular powers, he could survive inside any living creature even though he would get digested in that same process. He has also written that there could be two reactions in living organisms, one for the male and the other for the female," resumed Agor since he was reading the book at the same time.

"Might I try to guess them then?" Elena asked, getting her ideas together

"You can, but I doubt you would guess them right," replied Agor.

"Nevertheless, I'll try my luck," said Elena. "so what I think is that for the female, he becomes the 'child' of that female, but as much as I could think about it, I couldn't find anything to match the male's reaction."

"I'm surprised you even managed to guess one of them, for someone who has never read that book. You were right about the female's reaction, but what you did not guess is that he quickens the process, so if it was a human being, instead of taking nine months, he would do it in nearly nine days, but if it would turn out that the wolf that ate him was a male, then things could really worsen and not just a little bit," said Agor.

"At which point would it worsen?" asked Elena.

"If you knew the answer Elena, you wouldn't be asking this," Agor answered. "but if you must know, I will tell you. In either reaction, his cells are transported, in the womb for the females where his cells form an embryo and for a wolf, he would be given birth in six days since the gestation period lasts around 60 days and as for the male's case, Kurth's cells would be transported in the male's brain and then the one with the most will would take over the body the the other would become a part of the one in control, but the only problem in his current situation is that it is a wolf adn a grey one at that. With that, things could really turn out to be ugly."

"Let me guess, the male grey wolves are the ones amonst all the wolves tribes that have the most will, is that it?" guessed Elena.

"Smart as ever my dear," complimenter her Agor." anyways, now that you know those two things, you now need to know how he grows after the female gives 'birth' to him."

"I'm going to say that a single day equals to a full year, but aren't you forgetting something else that will happen at the time the female gives 'birth' to him," said Elena.

"What might that be?" asked Agor, this time quite confused.

"Silly, I can't belive you managed to forget Kurth's birthday," said Elena as she began to laugh.

"Oh, yes. Then he'll have 215 years old in three days, how could I have forgotten about my own son's birthday?" said Agor.

"Maybe because this year you were quite busy with some other business, or maybe because you just have a short memory," joked Elena, who was still laughing

"Oh, I'm going to show you who has a short memory!" Agor exclaime das he gave chase to her, laughing as well.

--

After that the wolf had swallowed Kurth alive, it went back to its group and resumed its normal activities as if nothing happened. The day after that went rather fine and the wolf returned to its dayly hunting, only that time it was with its mate and nothing out of the ordinary really happened. On the third day, however, it felt a little inflated, but it told itself that it was surely because abondant preys that the pack had encountered in the last weeks. When the wolf woke up on the fourth day, it noticed and felt that its belly was slightly bigger and then, it began asking itself some question like what was happening or if she was a female, was she pregnant again and if that was the case, how would she announce it to her mate.

On the fifth day, it was clear to the wolf that it was not fat, but more like pregnancy and so, it decided to go talk about it with her mate. Finding him wasn't an hard task since he was bigger than the average wolf size and also because he had a scar going from his forehead, going by his left eye and ending in the middle of his left cheek. That was a permanent wound that made him lose his left eyesight given to him during his last battle against a grizzly bear. When he saw that she was walking towards him, a warm smile appeared on his face.

"So, to what honor do I receive your visit Manah? I haven't seen you in the last two days, where have you been?" asked Manah's mate.

"I'm sorry I kept myself away from you these past days Sigmund, but I came here today to talk about something important and I had hoped that you would follow me somewhere we can talk privately," said Manah.

"I understand, my love," said Sigmund. "but why is it so urgent Manah."

"I'll answer to all those questions when we'll be alone," answered Manah.

Sigmund followed his mate as she desired and when they finally stopped, Manah told him everything that had happened in the last days while keeping her sudden advanced pregnancy as the last thing she would tell him. At times he was surprised about her revelations and at others, it just didn't surprise him at all.

"So, was that everything you wanted to tell me?" Sigmund asked, not giving a damn about half of what Manah had said.

"No, there is one thing left that I wanted to tell you, but I'm not sure if I should tell it to you right now," said Manah.

"Dear, you know you can tell me what bothers you, I don't bite for no apparent reasons," spoke Sigmund in a soft voice.

"If you get angry, don't blame me for it, I warned you. Well, here goes nothing, I am pregnant again," Manah revealed.

"WHAT?!?" Sigmund exclaimed, his voice could nearly be heard from a few kilometers. "How is that possible? You had our last pups a month ago, there's no way you could be pregant again."

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you, but if you want proof, then why don't you take a look," replied Manah, this time with a harsh voice.

Sigmund then took a look at Manah's belly and when he saw that it was like last time she was pregnant, he took several steps back while muttering some words under his breath. '_How did this happen? Has she been seeing another male? Yeah, that's what happened, but now she's gonna be mine and mine only_, 'thought Sigmund, trying to find a logical answer to the situation.

"Is everything alright love?" Manah asked, wondering why her mate hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh... yeah, I'm alright, but more importantly, when will you be expecting those other pups?" Sigmund asked at his turn.

"At this rate, they'll be coming either tomorrow or after tomorrow," announced Manah.

"Talk about sudden," Sigmund replied harshly under his breath.

"In any case, I'm going back to get some rest, all this conversation's made me tired," said Manah before leaving Sigmund and going near the group to get some rest.

As soon as she laid down on a soft place to sleep, she fell in a long sleep in which she had a dream where she saw a beautiful white wolf standing in front of her, one even bigger than Sigmund, who was already above the normal size of adult wolves. She saw that the white wolf tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear the white beast. Time went on so fast that she didn't even see the sixth day come and everything went well the afternon.

"So, then I guess we won't be expecting those pups anytime today," spoke Sigmund as the two were walking around their group's territory.

"Well, I don't know when they'll come exactly, but they could come in a few hours like they could come tomorrow or a completely different day," said Manah.

"That may be true, but it's been several hours and they've shown no signs for now," replied Sigmund.

"For now, let's say you are right..." began to say Manah before something interrupted her.

"What's wrong Manah, are you feeling ill?" Sigmund asked, worried about her.

"No... that's not it, the pups... the pups are coming!" Manah growled in pain.

"What! You mean that they're coming right now," said Sigmund.

"Yes, they're coming, so why don't you leave me some space now!" she shouted at Sigmund.

He did what Manah told him to do since he knew not to mess with a female that was about to have her pups. Her breath then became heavy and she began to pant as she was about to give birth to some other pups. During the whole process of giving life, Manah kept moaning and groaning because of the intense pain and she remembered that she never felt that kind of pain the last times she had pups. Trying to relieve her from her pain, Sigmund licked her muzzle to bring comfort to her, but it didn't help like it did the last time she gave birth.

Finally, after 20 minutes, Sigmund siad, "I'm seeing one head honey, you're doing great."

After another 10 painful minutes, Manah finally gave birth to a white pup, one bigger than normal pups. The pup was nearly two times the size of a normal pup which explained why Manah had suffered that much, but what surprised even more was that after the white pup, Manah's pain ceased as if the white fur, the other name for white wolves, was her only pup. Even more surprising was that the white fur was born neither blind nor deaf like normal pups and it had beautiful blue eyes, but pupils like those of a snake, but it wasn't very dependent of Manah. The white fur refused to be nursed by Manah, but she gave him a 'do it or I'm gonna kick your ass' glare and the pup did as she told it to do out of fear.

Then it struck her that if the leader of the pack would discover her white fur child, they would sent it into exile, to its death. And it was exactly what happened, the leader discovered her child. "What's all the noise for..." said the leader before laying his eyes on the white fur. "What's the meaning of this Manah? You know my laws, no white furs or black furs among this pack."

"Please, you must understand, this white fur is my child," Manah pleaded.

"So, that white fur is you child, then that changes everything, but following my laws, unless it's a female, I will have no other choices but to throw it into exile," harshly said the leader.

At that moment, the leader asked Manah to check if her child was a male or a female and she did it, but did it slowly. When she saw the gender of the pup, it broke her heart because the pup was a male and tears reached her eyes, though she kept them from falling.

"So, what's the white fur's gender?" asked the leader.

"It's... it's... it's a male, leader," spoke Manah while sobbing.

"Then so be it, the white fur will be exiled from the pack and if it isn't dead or gone in two weaks, we'll kill him," said the leader.

From that point, Manah tried to convince the others to let her keep the white fur while keeping it away from the pack, but none of the males around her listened and to add daggers to the wound, it was Sigmund that took the white pup and threw it out of the territory even though Manah pleaded him not to do it. After a full week, she had calmed down, but she had yet to forget the white fur that had been thrown to its death and she didn't want to talk to Sigmund aymore. She also refused any food that he or the other males from the pack brought her. She was angry because they had exiled her son, despite the fact that he was a white fur, and also because they would kill him in anotyher week if he was still near the pack's territory.

At the end of the second week, Manah finally managed to escape Sigmund and all the other males' watch and went out the the group's territory at the exact same place where her son was thrown out, but there was no one in sight, only dead animal remains that was hunted down by a wolf. She then belived that the white fur had gone away not so long ago without the care of other wolves. She was then surprised to hear footsteps coming from behind her. "So, are you going to see him again?" Sigmund asked behind Manah, who quickly turned around.

"Who are you talking about Sigmund?" Manah replied with a voice filled with anger.

"That white fur bastard you cheated me with! Explain to me then how you could have given birth to a white fur?!" exclaimed Sigmund.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Manah.

"You're lying," shot back Sigmund.

"I said that I don't know what you're talking about Sigmund," repied Manah.

"LIAR!" shouted Sigmund as he raised his paw in the air, ready to hit Manah with his claws.

"Leave her alone," ordered someone and then a sharp wooden knife looking thing was thrown directly at Sigmund's left ear, cutting it in half, leaving Sigmund in his pain.

"Who's there?!" Sigmund exclaimed. Then he saw something move in the tree that was just above Manah. "Stop hiding, you goddamn motherfucker!"

Then, a human about 14 or 15 jumped down from the tree, but he wasn't like any other humans he had ever seen before, that human had a white wolf's ears (**Like Inuyasha**) and a tail long enough that it touched the ground even though the human was nearly 6 feet tall and that human was none other than Kurth with his withe hair reaching for his shoulders and his slit blue eyes. He also had Inferno in his belt.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat a fellow wolf," said Kurth while smirking.

---

**Yayz for my chapter. I hope you liked that. And yeah I know, this chap and the one before were mainly focused on Kurth and Kira, but what can you expect, I haven't reavealed anything at all about them so I need to reveal their true personalities. Anyhow, this is it for chapter 16 and Kurth wolf form will be shown in next chap.**


	17. The White Wolf

**Well, Chapter 17 has arrived to the port and is ready to be read and sorry for the big wait, but I really had a lot on my mind this past year. I ask to every spyro ff writers and readers that if they can, they could take a look at my story. But enough of this, another long chapter is coming your way.  
**

**Chapter 17: The White Wolf**

"Fellow Wolf!" Sigmund exclaimed. "Look at yourself, you're just a human with a wolf's ears and tail."

"Well, I guess my human form won't do to say I'm a fellow wolf," said Kurth as he changed into his wolf form.

When he was in his full wolf form, Manah's eyes widened as she remembered the dream she had not so long ago. The once-human-wolf standing in front of her was the same she saw in that dream of hers. It was a mighty wolf, even bigger than Sigmund who was already above the average size and his looks gave him the protective, yet aggressive look.

"You think you can scare me like that?" Sigmund asked with a challenging look. "I'm going to tear you to shreds!"

Kurth simply ignored Sigmund and looked at Manah and said, "I tried to talk to you, but I was only able to reach you and you couldn't hear me."

"W...who are you?" Manah asked as the only thing she was able to say.

"My name is Kurthnega, son of Ungh-Agor and the Dark Master, Malefor's sworn enemy. You can also call me your child even for the few hours we spent together or just call me Kurth," revealed Kurth.

"Then you were..." said Manah before Sigmund barged in their talk.

"Don't ignore me, you god damn bastard," Sigmund shouted.

Kurth tried to dodge him, but he was too slow compared to Sigmund, who grabbed him by the neck with his powerful jaws and threw him against a nearby tree, leaving blood marks on Kurth's neck. Despite having being thrown on a tree with incredible strength, Kurth got up on his legs with ease, which surprised Sigmund.

"Don't force me to cripple you Sigmund," Kurth warned as he gave his opponent a look with no desire to fight.

"And just how are you gonna do that, bastard?" Sigmund snapped.

Kurth transformed back to his human form, unsheathed Inferno and took an offensive stance and said, "If you have no desire to stop this, then I'll have no choice but to cut you down."

"Hmph, bring it, you son of a bitch!" shouted Sigmund as he charged at Kurth.

"Very well, you have chosen you fate," Kurth said with a calm voice while waiting for Sigmund to attack.

When he tried to attack Kurth with his claws, Kurth dodged him and instead of attacking with Sigmund with Inferno's edge, he hit him with the sword's sheath. His strength, however, was much more powerful than what Sigmund had thought and even a hit from a sheath could knock the wind out of someone, but Sigmund resisted the hit and charged back at Kurth. He kept dodging Sigmund's attack, but did not counter attacked until Sigmund confused Kurth and aimed for his weapon arm and managed to bite his arm, but he felt something harder than human skin and Sigmund's eyes widened as he saw Kurth's weapon arm covered in hardened scales as white as his tail's fur.

"What's the matter? Can't get a good taste you bastard," said Kurth before he threw Sigmund against a tree.

Sigmund was then filled with anger and charged back at Kurth with his fastest speed and Kurth did the same, except he was not filled with anger. Sigmund tried to attack the opponent in front of him with his claws, but Kurth deflected his leg with his sheath one more time and then swiftly put Inferno's edge on Sigmund's throat. He was about to finish the gray wolf's days when he heard Manah scream at them.

"Stop it!"

"Manah..." said Kurth and Sigmund at the same time and Kurth released his sword from Sigmund's throat.

"Stop it all, stop this needless fight. What good will it do to kill one another?" spoke Manah, tears rolling down her face.

Kurth then brought back Inferno in its sheath, but before he could fully sheathe it, Sigmund had a smirk and charged again at Kurth and shouted, "Don't let your guard down, boy!"

He tried to reach for Kurth's head, but before he could understand anything, blood pooled out of the leg he used for attacking and the next thing he knew was that that same leg was laying in a pool of blood in front of him. Shortly after that, he fainted due to the loss of blood and even if Sigmund had proven to be his enemy, Kurth rushed at Sigmund and at the same time, he saw Manah's terrified look.

"Don't worry, I won't let him die. I'm going to heal his wound and reattach his leg and ear, but it's going to be quite painful even if he's uncounscious," Kurth promised.

He put himself to the task and when he started to reattach Sigmund's leg, Manah could hear her mate moan and grunt, then he reattached his left ear. After fixing Sigmund, he walked away in the forest, but Manah stopped him by grabbing his arm softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm off to find my sister and after that, I've got personal business, but before I go, I want you to promise me something," said Kurth.

"As long as it's not something stupid," said Manah with a smile.

"When Sigmund will wake up, I want you to make him think all of what happened today was a dream he had," explained Kurth.

"If it can help you on your quest, you can count on me Kurthnega and I wish you good luck in finding your sister," said Manah. Kurth made a sign with his hand to say goodbye and Manah last saw him transform into his wolf form and then disappear into the forest. Along with his ability to run faster, he had enhanced sight, scent and when Inferno was unsheathed, it would created metal claws about two inches long and half a inch large that could fit in his paw and they seemed to be weapons to be reckoned.

Because Kira used Inferno before, some of her scent was left on the sword's hilt that that made finding her a lost easier since his enhanced nose allowed him to even find people that were kilometers away from him. However, even after a complete, Kurth did not have any chances in finding Kira and decided to lay down to rest for the night.

**On** the day of their 215 birthday, Kira wandered around the forest like if it was endless thinking about Dante, Revan, but she mostly thought about Kurth and his last battle with Revan. She knew that he could not really die like any other human, but she wondered about his condition, if he was weakened or if he was still at the same place where he had his last battle with Revan. She even thought that if she stayed in the forest for another day, she would most probably become crazy, so she tried her best to orient herself through the immense forest while also trying to find Kurth.

The wind began to blow her long black hair and she then said," You know Revan, you can get out now."

"As sharp as ever, eh Kira," said Revan as he got down from a tree behind Kira.

"Don't you have any honor Revan?" Kira asked.

"Why should I need any with the likes of you when I could just stab you in the back and finish my job with ease," Revan answered.

"Why you little..." Kira growled.

"This time you're alone and there's no one who's going to save you," said Revan with an evil grin and then charged at Revan.

With no weapon in hand and with knowing that Revan was strong enough to cut trough dragon scales, Kira was left defenseless and for a moment she seemed to accept her death, until a powerful roar came from the forest.

"Kira! Get down!" shouted a voice just after the roar was heard.

Unlike Revan, Kira recognized Kurth's voice in the voice and without knowing why, she heard the sound of metal clinging against the ground instead of Kurth's shoes and a heavy breathing familiar to animal than a human's. When Revan was even closer to Kira, a huge, white wolf about the size of a Shrrg (**I do not own the Shrrg, Christopher Paolini does**) jumped out of a hidden pathway and blocked Revan two broadswords on the ground with his metal claw attached to its front paws.

"What the!" Revan exclaimed

"Kurth, is that you?" Kira asked

The wolf remained silent and when Kira had gotten back, it jumped back in front of her, glaring and growling fiercely at Revan. Revan sighed for a brief moment before charging at the wolf defending his target, but when he was close enough from the beast, he evaded the animal's metal claws and rushed to attack Kira again. The wolf pushed her back and took Revan's attack at her place. Kira gasped in horror as blood splattered on the wolf's withe fur coat. He had blocked Revan's first sword within his jaws, but the second one struck itself in the wolf's back and the beast roared in pain as blood tainted his white fur.

When Revan tried to remove his sword from the wolf's back, but he wasn't able to do it and even when he used all of his strength, he still wasn't able to remove the blade. He also noticed that the air around him became colder and his eyes widened as ice was quickly covering his arms and the wolf's back. Soon they were both trapped in thin ice, yet ice that was harder than some rocks. Then the wolf covered himself in a dark cloud and disappeared from the ice to reappear next to Kira and she noticed that the animal's wound had stopped bleeding. The wolf walked next to Kira and with a sign of his head, he asked Kira to climb on his back. She tried climbing on his back normally, but it seemed that he was still to tall for her and she fell on the ground.

After her fall, she heard the wolf's deep laugh coming from his throat and she snapped,"Hey, what's so funny, wolf?"

Oh, it's nothing Kira. Here, I'll help ya," said the wolf as he lowered himself to allow Kira to climb on his back."but before we go, could you close this wound next to you."

"Sure, but without the proper tools, I won't be able to do the job," said Kira.

"You can use this if it can help' said the wolf, revealing a shard from one of Revan's broadsword.

Kira examined the shard with attention before announcing that she could make a needle out of it and that after that, she could close the wolf's wound with more ease than without tools, but that it would still be painful.

"As long as you can do it, my body can endure any kind of pain," replied the wolf.

"But before we begin, can I use you fur as the thread because I don't have any available around here," Kira asked.

"Sure, do as you please, as long as it can help me," answered the wolf

Using some spells she knew, Kira attached the fur together to make a fine thread and then passed it through the needle's hole. After that, she began sewing the wound by plunging the needle in the wolf's skin. The first times the needle would enter and exit his skin, the wolf felt a lot of pain and tried not to move, but the pain caused spasms that made Kira think she was riding an angry bull. She told him the wolf to stay still and he replied that it wasn't really his fault if he was moving like that. Finally, after 10 minutes, Kira had finished closing the wolf's wound and she declared," All right, it's all finished."

"About time, but I do think you could've been a little more gentle with that needle," complained the wolf.

"Hey, I said that this would be painful, now, how 'bout we leave this place before Revan frees himself from that ice," snapped Kira.

"If that is your wish, then hold on to my tight to my fur, it could get bumpy and the wind will be pretty powerful," told the wolf.

Kira nodded at his comment and she grabbed the animal's fur tightly and then told the wolf she was ready to go. When the wolf began to run, he was going at a rather incredible speed, but Kira was even more astonished when he told her that he told her that he wasn't even at his top speed.

When the afternoon came, they were near a lake where several caves could be seen, but Kira did not know why the wolf had brought her to that place. However, she began to panic when she noticed that they were heading toward a cliff and she tried to tell the wolf about it, but every time she would try to warn him, he wouldn't move an inch from their current path.

"Hey Kira, if you wanted to see my true speed earlier, then I suggest you grab on really tight to my fur 'cause you could get blown away by the wind," said the wolf.

"Uh, you do realize that we are heading toward a cliff and that if you don't move now, we'll probably fall down to our deaths," Kira told the wolf.

Oblivious to her words, the wolf gained even more speed that at a certain point, Kira yelped in surprise when she was caught by the wind and was nearly blown away so she crouched and held the wolf's fur even with even more tight to avoid getting caught in the wind again. She panicked even more when they were just in front of the cliff and she closed her eyes when the wolf jumped in the air and she also began to scream. She thought that she would end her life against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff below her, but she instead felt the strong winds hit her face in cool breezes, calm and refreshing. A perfect contrast to what she was experiencing inside herself.

One of the strange things she heard was the sound of wings flapping, almost like dragon wings...

"You know, you can open your eyes now Kira," the wolf said.

When she opened her eyes, she realized that they were flying and when she looked around her, she saw that wings covered in soft fur had grown out of the wolf's back. The reason the wings were covered, in Kira's opinion, was that if it was normal fur, it would slow down his flight and maybe cause him to crash easily.

"Wh ... what are you?" Kira asked, puzzled by the identity of the one who had saved her from Revan.

"Wait, you're telling me that you have trouble recognizing your own brother," the wolf said.

"Kurth! So it was you after all. But why didn't you say so before?"

"Because if Revan knew, he would have fought with his everything and that wasn't my goal there. My goal was to protect you," Kurth answered.

"So that was why you didn't say anything," Kira thought out loud. "but could you please tell me where we are going Kurth?

"We're going to pay the Chronicler a little visit," Kurth replied.

"Hold on there! How do you know that much about this place? I don't even remember ever coming here in 15 years," Kira said.

"I remembered that a path in these caves could lead us to the Chronicler's hideout a little while ago and I also remembered something that concerns both of us, but I'm just not sure whether you want to hear it or not."

"Go on Kurth, I want to know," Kira told him.

"As you wish, but it may come as a shock to you. I remembered that Malefor never was our father to begin with and ..." Kurth began.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Would you be so kind as to let me finish what I started? Kurth replied as he gave Kira a glare.

"I'm sorry, you can continue now," Kira apologized.

"As I was saying, Malefor never was our father, you'll find out who our real father is soon enough and also, you and I are over 200 years old," Kurth revealed.

"Does that mean he controlled us for all these years just to make his crazy plans advance?"

"Yeah... and now that we are against him, he wants us gone because we are threats for his , I suggest you grab on tight 'cause there's gonna be some drop in altitude," Kurth said.

"What do you mean... Wait! Kurth! Don't do that!"Kira screamed as she grabbed on Kurth's fur as if she was holding her life in her hands.

Kurth then closed his wings and let himself fall down while turning around on himself. From his position up in the sky, Kurth was falling towards the ground at a speed that would kill both him and Kira if they were to crash on the ground. When he was about a hundred meters from the ground, he opened his wings and regained stability a few feet above the ground and then continued his flight above the lake's water.

"Whew! It sure has been a while since I've had this much fun. Don't you agree with me, Kira?" Kurth asked.

"You think that was fun!" Kira shouted. "You could have killed us both by doing that!"

"We're going to land shortly and after we landed, you'll be able to yell at me for as long as you want for doing that little trick of mine."

A few minutes later, they landed near the said tunnels that were supposed to lead them to the Chronicler's hideout. After the landing, Kurth had to endure Kira's scoldings and they even lasted for an hour, but Kurth managed to escape them by saying that he was going to find something to eat. Even if what he said was a bit false, he only did so because he wanted to escape her. He came back to their camp site several times, each time with a dead animal, and he finally finished after two hours of hunting by bringing back a deer he was dragging with his jaws. Kira had prepared a small fire for her to cook the smaller animals Kurth had caught while hunting, but she lost her appetite when she heard and saw Kurth tear off the meat and flesh on the deer he had killed earlier.

"Why are you eating in that form?" Kira asked in disgust.

"Well, I figured that if it was easier to hunt in this form, it would also be easier to eat in this form." Kurth explained. "Here, you can have some if you want."

"It's okay, I think I'm gonna pass this offer," Kira said as she removed a rabbit from the fire and began to eat its meat.

Later in that night, Kira told Kurth that she was going to sleep, but there was only one little problem and it was the temperature. "God damn it! Why does it have to be so cold," Kira complained.

Kurth, who had overheard this, walked next to his sister and curled around her. "What are you..." Kira began.

But before she could ask him to get away, she felt the heat of her brother's fur and refrained herself from saying anything that could make him go away.

"Sleep peacefully Kira, I'm here to protect you," Kurth whispered.

Laid against her brother's fur, Kira slowly began to drift away in her dreams.

"**A**re we there yet?" Sparx asked as a complain.

"No, we're not!" said all the others because of his annoyance towards the travelling group.

"Sparx, how many do I have to tell you that we aren't there yet. I'll give you two simple choices; either you shut up and follow us without complaining or you go back and leave us be," Spyro said.

After Spyro's little speech, Sparx stopped talking and remained silent for a while which granted some kind of comfort for everyone in the group. Sparx then asked if they knew when they were going to reach the Well of Souls from where they were actually. Even though he was told to keep quiet or go back to his home, he had to know so he could finally stop bugging them almost two minutes.

"By looking at the area and the sky, I'd say that we are a day or two from our destination," Sedro answered.

"That is if we don't encounter any problems on our way," DL Mark added.

"I also want to know something."

"Ask what you need to know Spyro," said Sedro.

"Could you tell me what the Well of Souls looks like?" Spyro asked.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, it's no place to take any vacations," DL Mark said with a hint of a grin on his face.

"Like he said, it is no place you want to go and relax. It is a mountain where all the souls of the departed gather, at the exception of those who have earned their right to Heaven or those who fell down to the Nine Circles of Hell, and dwell there for eternity until the Eternal Night, a special phase of the moon grants them the ability to roam free for a very short time. This is also where Malefor's body is imprisoned."

"Did mom earn her place in Heaven dad? DK Mark asked.

"I assume she did, though I can't say for sure," spoke Sedro in a sad voice.

"But why is it that it is his body that is imprisoned in the Well of Souls instead of his own soul?" Spyro asked.

"Just before he was sealed away in his own mountain, he used his magic to exchange his body for his soul and that's why he awaits the Eternal Night wich is to come an three days," Zephyr explained.

"We know it's going to happen, but shouldn't we travel a little bit faster," Godith said.

"Yeah, good idea. Come on people, let's get going and with luck," DL Mark began. "maybe we'll find Kurth and Kira on our way.

After that, they fastened their pace so that they could reach the Well of Souls in the least time required to stop Malefor from coming back to life.

**W**hen Kurth woke up, he was in the strange area he always was whenever he would meet up with the Chronicler and train to master all the eight elements. At first, it seemed deserted and even the Chronicler seemed to have vanished from there. Kurth tried to call out for him several times, but they all ended in silence coming back to him.

"Hey! Is anybody there," Kurth asked for a few minutes as his question remained unanswered.

"I welcome you to my domain again, White Wolf."

"It's not because I have this form and that nickname that I want to be called like this every time," Kurth said.

"Don't you want to be a hero?"

"The time for heroes has died long ago," Kurth replied.

"You could rise again to help the people once more," the Chronicler said.

"For now, that is not my desire. I only want to protect those I hold dear and it begins with Kira and Rebeka."

"When you fought against Malefor, surely you did fight only for yourself. You must've fought to protect everyone's hopes and lives."

"Whatever, can we get going on that training you want me to go through?" Kurth asked.

"Ah yes. But since you are late with your training, you will learn the four elements you lack instead of only two and those element, which you should have already figured out by now, are the Earth, Electricity, Wind and Fear," the Chronicler explained.

"Isn't four elements too much raw power for anyone to handle at once," Kurth said.

"You, of all people, should know that even in your weakened state, you can still endure that much power without the risk of being consumed by that power."

"If you say so, the let's begin this," Kurth said as he stepped on the Earth altar.

He took all the power the altar contained and then walked through a door that had just opened and stepped in the area which he recognized immediately. As the other times before, false enemies appeared around him to begin his training with the earth element.

"Now, as you may actually know, the earth is an element that can alter the very nature in ways people cannot understand. If you want to defeat your enemies, you will need to learn all the elements," said the Chronicler.

Kurth's ignored the rest of the Chronicler's speech and retrieved into his mind to find his earth mastery and when he found it, he harnessed the earth's power. By doing that, he felt his tail become hard and when he looked at it, he yelped when he saw that his tail was covered in rock.

"It may come as a shock at first, but only your tail will be altered that way when you use that element while in this form," the Chronicler stated.

Thinking that the ball of rock that had formed itself at the end of his tail was heavy, Kurth tried lifting it and at his surprise, it was awfully light. He took a stance and charged at the fake enemies around his using fangs, claws and his tail with deadly accuracy. He also swung his tail around as if he was swinging a child's toy. After killing every enemy around, he executed a back flip and returned to the middle of the arena to notice that new enemies had appeared.

"Eh, I guess it's time to test that fury of mine. Well, here goes nothing." Kurts said. "Meteor Shower!"

Just after he said that, rocks the size of meteorites fell down on the arena, killing every enemy around Kurth. At first, they fell in small numbers, but as time passed by, bigger rocks began falling down from the sky. After enough time had passed, the rocks stopped falling, but as the new enemies appeared, the noticed a shadow quickly getting bigger and when they looked high in the sky, they saw an enormous rock the size of an asteroid fall down right on them. Before any of them had any time to move, they were all crushed to death by the giant rock.

A giant puddle of blood lay on the ground of the arena and some of it even fell down because there was so much. Sound of bones crushing under pressure could also be heard under the massive rock before it all turned to dust and scattered in the wind, leaving only Kurth standing on the arena.

"That was ... um, very interesting," spoke the Chronicler. " this was the first time I saw someone create a fury attack like the one you performed yours."

"Haven't you said earlier that I was special? Kurth asked with a smirk."

"Anyways, I think it is time for you to be learning your second element."

"And what will this one be?" Kurth asked.

"It shall be the element of wind," the Chronicler answered.

Kurth walked up to the next altar, one that glowed white, and with the help of the Chronicler again, he unlocked the power of windd within him.

"So I guess, I gotta go back to that platform again," Kurth muttered to himself.

Again, fake enemies appeared on the platform and this time, they charged at Kurth, but time slowed down so the Chronicler could explain to Kurth the basics of the wind element.

"Quick, swift and accurate. Those are the characteristics of the wind and the reason it is one of the deadliest element ever. This element is also different from the others as you can control and attack with wind using your claws and the more powerful the attack, the deadlier the winds will be. The wind created by your claws can take any form you may want it to, but if your attack is weak, don't expect the wind to cut through flesh anymore," The Chronicler explained.

Time returned to normal and Kurth waited for the enemies to come attack him and when it came down to that, he dodged, but he was surprised by his own speed when enhanced with the speed of the winds. He moved swiftly, like the wind, and was nearly destabilized by it too. Another enemy charged at him and nearly hit him, but he dodge at the last moment and moved behind the fake enemy only to find three other enemies surrounding him and attacking him.

"Get...off... me!"Kurth shouted as attacked with his right paw's claws, tearing the fake enemy in the middle to shreds.

Blades of wind were created from Kurth's attack and since his attack was strong enough to cut through flesh with sheer strength, the wind blades cut the two other enemies into shreds. When he turned around to face the other apes, his eyes widened when he saw that someone was being surrounded by the apes. That someone was a black dragoness and after a few seconds, Kurth recognized who it was.

"Cynder..." Kurth spoke.

"Kurth! Help me...please," Cynder pleaded.

Kurth then noticed that every ape that surrounded Cynder were all carried small swords and from their actions, they intended to use them on Cynder. Kurth launched himself as fast as he could and covered Cynder from any danger he could protect her from while driving away the apes that approached them.

"Vent de Rage!" Kurth shouted.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and the apes continued to approach, but then the wind rose and and it began to take different shapes and forms such as swords, spears, axes and when apes fell to the ground as a result of an evasion, the wind took the shape of a guillotine and cut the head off the apes. When Kurth thought that he had taken care of all the apes, he loosened his guard and walked away, but stopped when he heard Cynder scream.

Sadness and anger filled his every being when he saw that an ape that belonged to the group that attacked Cynder had stabbed Cynder right through the chest.

"Cynder! Nooo!" Kurth yelled.

"She's gone boy and you're never gonna see her ever again," provoked the ape.

Tears rolled down on Kurth's muzzle, even though his fur absorbed most of them. "You're gonn pay!" Kurth snapped.

"What was that?" the ape replied.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FUCKING PAY!" Kurth yelled as his voice became deeper.

The ape's eyes widened when they saw that the big wolf in front of them had transformed into a massive black monster that looked at them with eyes that could strike fear in even the mightiest fighter in the world. The walked back a little, but the became kind of paralyzed when Kurth let out a terrifying roar and brought his head down in front of the apes.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

The ape hissed at Kurth before charging at him in his hydra form, but when the ape hit Kurth's leg with his small sword, the sword broke in two and left the ape completely defenseless before Kurth. The ape tried to crawl away, thinking that Kurth wouldn't notice him until he felt something burning on his hand. When he looked, at his hand, the pain had doubled and that's when he noticed that his hand was gone. Even his bones were gone.

When the ape looked up, he saw that Kurth was letting his saliva out of his mouth and it then flashed into the ape's mind that the saliva was acid. He tried to run, but by seeing that, Kurth released a flow of saliva onto the ape, who unfortunately couldn't evade it in time. The ape only had time to let out one last scream before he was engulfed in Kurth's saliva and melted away by the acid it contained. After Kurth had finished with him, Kurth reverted to his wolf form to continue his training.

**C**ynder and Rebeka were both locked in the same cell and it had been many weeks that they had been captured and brought to the Well of Souls where an ape named Gaul locked them away in the mountain's prison. During the weeks that had spent in the Well of Souls, the only food that they had been given was bread and barely enough water to survive. They had to rely on Rebeka's magic to get the water they needed to at least survive.

On one night, the same night Kurth was training with the Chronicler, both girls felt something strange, as if someone was calling to them and it also felt familiar too. Cynder thought about it for a while until she recognized the voice as being Kurth's.

"Did you hear that?" Cynder asked.

"Hear what?" Rebeka asked back.

"I just thought I heard Kurth talking and he seemed angry about something tragic."

"Do you think he already made it here to save us?" Rebeka asked.

"I don't know, but if he's here, he'll surely save you and leave me to rot here or abandon me right after we escape," Cynder declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Cyn."

"Why's that?" Cynder asked.

"Because he cared for the both of us."

"But why me, I've done nothing but cause you problems from the very beginning," Cynder stated.

"That's because besides Kira, you're the only family he's got left still living. Cynder, you're his cousin."

"Wha...me...Kurth's cousin...how can this be?"

"Your mother was Elena's sister, making you, Kurth and Kira blood-related cousins. Elena revealed it to Kurth before all of us," Rebeka explained.

"That means...I have a family after all," Cynder said as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Hey!" exclaimed a guard. "Who said you could talk?"

"We don't need any permission to talk from an ugly, brainwashed moron!" Cynder snapped.

"What did you just say?" The ape asked, daring Cynder to repeat herself.

"You heard me! Now get out of here, you stupid, good for nothing bastard!"

"Cynder, maybe you shouldn't have said that," Rebeka said.

"Don't worry Rebeka, just follow my lead," Cynder whispered.

"So you two want another punishment this week," said the ape. "then you'll get what you ask for."

The ape then took his keys and took some time to find the right on for Rebeka and Cynder's cell as each cell key is different.. He unlocked the door and opened the door and walked into the cell, but he was surprised when he saw Rebeka doing some kind of ritual.

"Let you rage drop down from the heavens, Thunder!"

At first, nothing happened, but after 15 seconds later, the ape was struck by an invisible shock and fell down on the floor, unconscious.

"Quick Rebeka, grab the keys," exclaimed Cynder.

"Right, I'm on it," Rebeka replied as she grabbed the guard's keys.

They both left the cell as they had planned in their escape plan they had developed not so earlier. As they ran through the prison hallways, they avoided the guards and when it was not possible, Rebeka took the out with her summoned double-edged blade. In overall, their escape was a complete success up until this point, but everything changed when they entered a certain room. In there, all the guard captains were there and even worse, Gaul was there, the leader when Malefor wasn't there.

"What's this!" raged Gaul when he saw Cynder and Rebeka enter the council room.

"None of your business, fat ass," shot back Rebeka.

"Planning to escape, is that it?" asked Gaul in a sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to go back to that cell of yours."

"There's no way we're going to rot there any longer!" replied Cynder.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right, but that wasn't a suggestion, it was an order!" Gaul said with a harsh voice as he drew out his two big broadswords. "Now get them out of my sight before I lose my patience."

As he ordered the guards to take back Cynder and Rebeka back to their cell, the two girls struggled to break free from the guards' grasp. Even though the girls were trying to break from from their grasp, the guards had no problems taking them back to their cell.

**I**t had been nearly half an hour in the dimension Kurth was in and he he had been crying over the fact that he couldn't even protect Cynder, his own cousin, and he had kept blaming himself because he thought he had no resolve, no courage, no reason to fight. He began to think of himself as being pathetic and after some time, he convinced that it was only until he could finally have his own reason to fight that he could even defy destiny. He resigned himself that by doing his training with the Chronicler, he could understand a little more about himself, about what he really held dear, what he wanted to fight for even if he had to die for it.

"Tell me Chronicler, was that a vision of the future?" Kurth asked, his eyes still red from all the time he spent crying over his own lack of power.

"No, that was only a test to see if you were able to control your emotions and you failed to pass it," said the Chronicler.

"She's my cousin damn it!" Kurth exclaimed. "I've got one golden rule: if you don't want trouble, don't mess with my family."

"I do understand that, young one, but if you are overwhelmed by you emotions, results may be things that you don't want to see at all." The Chronicler exclaimed. "It happened during your fight with Azuron, you were overwhelmed by anger and what happened ext, Malefor's monster came out."

"I know what you mean, but I just can't turn a blind eye while I see Kira, Cynder, Spyro or even Rebeka getting killed," kurth said.

"I'm just trying to tell you that..." said the Chronicler before Kurth interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we continue with this training already."

"As you wish, Kurth."

Kurth walked on the next altar, one that glowed yellow and took the energy it contained. He then walked again on the fighting platform to master the electricity and its quickness. Electricity was also one of the most powerful, if not the most, out of all the eight primary elements because of it deadly power.

"Electricity, brutal element based on quickness and power only. It charges up at an incredible rate and when fully unleashed, its devastating power could even lead to you and your opponent's demise.

Kurth retrieved into himself and found the element's power source. After doing that, his fur lifted in the air and they it became yellow and moved by themselves. It didn't take long for him to realize that his entire body was covered by electricity and he then felt the need to test his speed using this element. He was indeed fast, but he saw that he wasn't as fast as when he used his wind element.

'_Strange, I' not moving as fast as my speed using the wind, but electricity moves at the speed of light. Maybe I need to have another energy source to enable light speed_," Kurth thought, trying to figure out that puzzle in his mind.

"It seems you discovered that you need another energy source to move at the speed of light. Now, how to create it,I'll leave to you to discover that answer," said the Chronicler."

'_Okay, I've got enhanced speed but to go faster, I need another energy source so that means I have to create it myself_," thought Kurth

Something then went through his mind. If he was able, as a dragon, to breathe fire, maybe he could create and throw electric orbs at will. However, when he tried to do it, he caused an energy disturbance that created an explosion that nearly threw him off the platform.

"Ugh, why do I have these kind of things all the time?"

His next try resulted in the same result as the first one at the exception that he wasn't thrown away from the explosion as it was much smaller than the first one. At each time he tried to create an orb, an explosion occurred, but it was getting smaller each time and after a while, he finally managed to create an orb, although it was unstable. He wasn't exactly able to throw the orb at first, but after his third time, he was able to do so and he could finally move from one orb to another at the speed of light. He was getting more and more familiar with the technique and was eventually able to throw several orbs at the same time.

"Marvellous! I expected you to master this technique, but I never imagined you'd do it in such a small period of time," said the Chronicler.

"Can we end this element already, I'm getting bored here," Kurth yawned.

Apes began to appear on the platform he was on, but he remained calm and opened his mouth. Sparks began to appear above his mouth and it began to take the form of an orb and he kept making it bigger. When it was big enough, he separated it into four smaller orbs that were sent at each corner of the platform, forming a square and when his enemies were close enough, he moved out of their side and moved out of the squared. Kurth then made a cage using electricity to keep the apes inside and after that he prepared to use an attack.

"Hammer of Dawn!" kurth shouted as he unleashed the energy he had stored up in his body.

Three lightning bolt cracked down the sky and into the cage. The power contained in the lightning bolts was so immense that not a single trace of the apes remained. Kurth walked back to the altar room and stepped on the last altar, one that glowed red. The Chronicler explained that this was the element of fear that reigned over paralysis, ghost summoning and mind control. When the Chronicler's speech was over, which Kurth appreciated, he walked back to the platform and prepared himself to receive the enemies.

A bunch of apes appeared and slowly approached Kurth and as for him, he thought about what the Chronicler had told him about mastering the three forms of fear there is. He roared at his enemies, one that sounded more of a scream than a roar that froze his enemies in place, stricken by fear. The effect of the paralysis lasted for about five minutes and Kurth immediately went to the other technique, the ghost summoning. According to what the Chronicler had said, he could summon any creature or person he had killed before and they would obey to their master loyally. Kurth decided to choose Azuron because he was one of the strongest dragon he had faced yet.

After Kurth had summoned Azuron, who called Kurth 'Master' which made him feel a little awkward, the ghost of the ice dragon began to kill all the apes that stood in his way one after another before he finally disappeared when Kurth finally felt the exhaustion affect him. The third technique, mind control, was the last thing he had not tried yet and of all the three technique, it was the most complex. It was complex because it required an open path to the enemy's mind and if there was a barrier blocking the mind, he had to destroy the barrier with his own mind or by disturbing the enemy's barrier physically.

Using that techinique, it is possible to control an enemy and make him kill even his best friend for as long as the user could control the technique when the user's eyes became red. One unlucky ape had the bad luck of looking directly into Kurth's eyes and since there were no barriers in that ape's mind, the ape's eyes became red and his limbs suddenly began to move of their own accord and he couldn't control his body anymore. The ape turned around and charged towards the other apes and began to slaughter them and when all of his companion were dead, Kurth made the ape commit suicide by stabbing himself in the chest.

Kurth then took his usual stance when he was about to perform a fury attack and waited for the new apes to appear before he unleashed his new fury attack.

"Redeemers of the Underworld!" Kurth yelled.

The ground below him suddenly began glowing red and moans could be heard from the ground. The apes began to panic when they saw that arms rose out of the ground and grabbed the apes' legs and began to drag them in the underworld. The apes yelled, fought back, tried everything they could, but the dead still continued to drag them in the underworld and they were soon dragged into it by the dead. The ground took back its original color and so did Kurth's eyes, but the he saw something that completely broke him inside. Rebeka was being cornered by an ape, but an imposing one at that with tow broadswords pointed at Rebeka's throat.

"Rebeka..." spoke Kurth. "Rebeka!"

He ran toward her and the ape, but when the ape saw him, he moved closer to Rebeka. Kurth changed into his human form, drew out inferno and rushed at the ape, who dodged Kurth's attacks and hit him with the back of one of his sword's hilt. Kurth was knocked over the edge of the platform, but not completely knocked out and when he got back up, he saw the most heartbreaking scene he had seen after the death of his mother. He saw one of the ape's swords stabbed in Rebeka's chest and after that, the ape removed his sword from her body and left her to die there. The ape took a few steps back to let Kurth rush over Rebeka's side and see her condition.

"Rebeka! Rebeka! Talk to me...Rebeka!" Kurth shouted.

"Kill...him...Kurth," spoke a weakened Rebeka. "Live...live for..."

"Live for what?" kurth asked, water starting to fill his eyes.

"Live...for...m...e..." said Rebeka as her last words before closing her eyes.

"Rebeka...Talk to me!" Kurth exclaimed.

"You're too late boy, she's already dead."

"No, it can't be, no, no, no, no! I've failed to protect my own mother, I couldn't even protect Cynder and I can't even save the one I love. Aaaaargh!" kurth screamed before a bright light engulfed and blinded the ape.

When the light faded away, Kurth stood in front of the ape, but he was different. He had two pairs of wings, one pair was his dragon's and the other one, his wolf's. His tail was covered in fur and a tail blade was at the tip of his tail. His legs were those of his wolf form, while his upper body was that of his dragon upper body and his claws were also longer than usual by three inches. His head was human, but there were dragon horns at the back of his head and wolf ears at the top of his head.

"Wh...what are you?" The ape stammered.

"Who I am? I am still the one called Kurthnega, but I have gained back my rightful title."

"He is back, the Dragon Wolf God is back," echoed the Chronicler's voice.

"Dragon Wolf God? Wasn't he just a legend?" asked the ape.

"Believe it or not, I stand here in front of you as living proof of my existence," Kurth said.

"What do you want from me then?"

"What I want, I want you dead!" Kurth growled.

"Me, dead? Hahahaha! Don't make me laugh boy," laughed the ape. "but why do you want me dead?"

"Because you killed the person I loved and that I cannot forgive. I shall therefore lay judgement on you as it is my role."

Before the ape could add anything else, Kurth charged at him with no other weapons than his claws, legs, and tail. The ape brought his swords in front of him and managed to block Kurth's attack, but his guard was easily broken by one of Kurth's well placed kicks and followed it with a quick stab with his claws. Kurth's third attack missed because the ape jumped back and attacked Kurth a few seconds later by bringing his sword down on Kurth's arm, who blocked with his scales hardening themselves with earth. The ape then noticed that sparks were creating themselves inside Kurth's hands. He then raised his arms and threw two orbs on the platform, one on a corner and the other in the air above the platform.

The ape wondered what that was until Kurth disappeared from his current location and saw him reappear above him. Kurth executed a front and landed a powerful hit with his heel that cracked the ape's swords. He then jumped back using the ape's swords as his support, knocking the ape down on the ground, and maintained himself in the air using his four wings and took distance from the battlefield until he was at least twenty meters away from the platform. Kurth then began to throw lightning orbs and placed about fifteen of them one after the other.

"Lighning Strike!" he exclaimed before diving down and going through each orb, gainign more speed at every orb he went through.

When he hit the ape's swords, he stopped right at the impact and he could feel the pressure around him starting to do a vacuum effect. At first, nothing happened to the ape's swords, but after a few seconds, the effect began to make effect and his two swords broke in a thousand pieces. The ape was as surprised as Kurth was serious about this whole situation and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his two swords broken in pieces.

"What the!" the ape exclaimed.

"And now, to finish this. Ethereal Strike!" Kurth shouted as another blinding light emanated from his body.

When the light faded away and that the ape had lowered his arms that were in front of his eyes, a giant circle appeared below him and a column of fire blew him up in the air. Following that was a lightning bolt that brought him down to the ground, the wind then took shape of six different swords and all stabbed themselves in the ape's body. A veil of shadow soon recovered the ape's body and burned him with black fire. A poisonous fog covered him and slowly began to make his skin rot away. That was followed by four undead that tore off the ape's arms and after that, a heavy snow storm froze the ape in place before he was utterly crushed by Kurth's Meteor Shower.

"Now judgement has been passed down upon this wrected soul and I hope this will teach a lesson to those who will come next," spoke Kurth before he took back his orginal form and at the same time, that attitude of his.

"Now tell me Chronicler, was that another challenge of a vision of the future?"

"I have the regret to announce that it wasn't a trial, but that this will happen in a near future and that Rebeka will die when you'll try to save her," the Chronicler said.

"No, I've lost her once and I won't lose her a second time. I'll definitely save her and there's no stopping me now."

"Very well. Since it seems I cannot stop your determination, come to my hideout and maybe, by that time, I will have figured something else to save Rebeka," said the Chronicler.

"Don't worry, I'll come for sure," Kurth said before everything around him became white, meaning that he would wake up soon.

**A few hours** after thay had decided to keep going to each the Well of Souls in time, DL Mark, Sedro and Godith all felt the same thing and looked back.

"Is something the matter, you three?" DK Mark asked.

"There is one thing, but at the moment, it does not require our attention," Godtih said.

"So you've felt it too?" Sedro asked.

"Yeah," answered both DL Mark and Godith.

"What did you feel?" Spyro asked.

"It was a wave of power that I could only associate with one person," DL Mark explained.

"And that's Ungh-Agor, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Godith asked.

"I figured it out. With the Dragon god thing, he's bound to have power beyond all our comprehension," replied DK Mark.

"You may be right, but that didn't feel quite like Agor's energy," Sedro stated.

"I have to agree with that. It felt like Agor's energy, but there was also grief and sadness in it. What do you think it could have been?" Godith asked

"I can't answer for sure, but it could have been Kurth," Spyro suggested.

"That would be most improbable!" DL Mark uttered. "Sure enough, Agor's blood flows through his veins, but I have never seen him more powerful than I am."

"You know honey, maybe they're right. Maybe that energy we felt was Kurth's because I don't think Agor has enough free time to help us down here," said Godith

"Kurth is not a god, that I can assure you!" DL Mark growled

"Whoa! Calm down man," said Spyro.

"Guys, I think you can stop arguing now," told them Sedro.

"Why's that... oh," Said DK Mark as he saw what was in front of him.

"We've reached our destination, the Well of Souls," announced Sedro.

**Well, I'm still very sorry for the extremely long wait, but with my other story and my school business, I just didn't have time at all to update this one up till now. This is my newest Chapter and a long one at that, containing nearly 9700 words without the intro and outro. Anyways, stay tuned to AoaD to know more.**


	18. Whose Lie is A Truth

**Welcome back guys and be prepared for Chapter 18. While it may be a little shorter, it is a chapter that makes you guys how Kurth is towards his family.**

**Chapter 18: Whose Lie is A Truth**

"Rebeka!" Kurth screamed, waking Kira in the same process.

"What the hell is going on!" Kira exclaimed, angry because her sleep was disturbed.

To his comfort, Kurth was still in his wolf form. His true form was something far too strange and powerful for her comprehension and not to forget, the incessant questions she would ask him.

"I had a vision," Kurth said.

"A vision ... what did you see then?"

"I saw ... Rebeka's death," sadly spoke Kurth, who curled in a ball and began to sob.

"There , there, brother. You save me from my despair, now let me save you from falling into yours," Kira whispered in his ear.

Instead of trying to get Kurth to stop crying, Kira let him cry all he wanted. She had spent enough time with the others that she now knew that when people had situations like Kurth was having, it was best to stay by their side than to try to comfort them. If she were to intervene, it would only make Kurth more and more dependent of her in his times of need. Hours went like minutes to them and they were still up when the sun's rays slowly illuminated the world. They both turned around when they heard a sound coming from bushes behind them. Kurth bared his teeth and readied his claws while Kira reached for Inferno until she realized Kurth had it.

"Finally," said someone both Kurth and Kira recognized immediately. "I've finally found you two..."

"Revan..." said both Kira and Kurth.

"What do you want from us, Revan?" Kira asked hatefully.

"Now that I've found you bastards, I'm gonna enjoy tearing you down to pieces!" Revan exclaimed.

"Why you little, persistent brat!" Kurth growled.

"Brat!" Revan exclaimed. "How can you say that when I'm older than you are?"

"That is where you are wrong, Revan. Kira and I are both about two hundred years older than you," Kurth replied.

"I don't care about you goddamn details!" Revan shouted before he charged at the two in front of him.

Kurth changed into his wolf form, drew out Inferno and told Kira to step back unless she wanted to get injured or even killed by Revan before her charged at Revan head on. When Inferno's edge met with one of Revan's broadswords, a small crater formed below them because of the excess strength both possessed and the wind from the hit created a small shock wave that pushed Kira back. Revan swung his second broadsword, but Kurth crouched and dodged Revan's second attack. He then executed a back flip, strikking his left foot right under Revan's chin, making him stagger back. Revan, wo was now furious, charged at Kurth and attacked with his two swords at once, but Kurth blocked them and really began to fight.

Kurth battle style was different from anything that Revan had seen before. I was swift and gentle yet powerful when he stroke and it reminded Kira of a dance. The fight had started about five minutes before and still, none of them had managed to seriously harm each other until Kurth blocked blocked one of Revan's attack and heard a loud 'crack'. Upon hearing that, Revan withdrew his left sword and attacked with his right, shattering Inferno in two. Once again, Revan swung his left sword, but it was dodged by Kurth's swift movements. Unfortunately for Kurth, he didn't foresee Revan's fourth attack and was caught by surprise by his opponent's kick that sent him flying right into a rock.

"It seems like that sword of yours was scrap after all, but enough talk, I'm going to let you watch me kill that sister of yours," Revan said with an evil smirk.

"No … don't do … it," Kurth coughed as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't do as he asked.

Then, he heard Kira scream and after that, he heard the sound of a sword going through human flesh. In his mind rewound the scene of Rebeka's death inside his dream the night before mixed with Kira's scream. A bright light covered him again and blinded Revan, who had dropped Kira to the ground. He just had time to turn around and hold his swords sideways that Kurth stroke them in his awakened form.

"What the hell is this!" Revan exclaimed.

"This form is for you to discover, but by stabbing Kira, I cannot allow you to live," Kurth said, his voice sounding different to Revan's ears, almost as if three voices were talking at the same time.

But Kurth did not let Revan any time to reply that he had attacked him again and again, leaving no time for Revan to start a counter attack. Kurth attacked with his claws, feet and tail with mastery beyond Revan's comprehension. Revan then managed to withdraw and from there, he opened a portal.

"Fuck! If I stay here for too long, I'm gonna get pummeled!" Revan exclaimed just before entering his portal.

"Revan! Come back here!" Kurth shouted.

"Ku … Kurth..." Kira coughed.

"Kira … hold on,, I'm here for you."

"Don't … bother … saving … me, I'm … gonna die soon. Just … go on … without me."

'_It's the same situation as when Mother died on me, but it's going to be different this time. I'll definitely save her_," Kurth promised himself.

Kira's aggravated state made Kurth desperate to find a way to find her sister. Out of a desperate thought, he found a way to save Kira, but doing it had its risks since Kurth had never tried it with anyone. He also had the fear that it would change her appearance. However, under the current circumstances, Kurth had no other idea and this was his only way and so, he cut open the palm of his right hand with his right hand's claws and made a small amount of blood gush out of the cut into his palm and opened Kira's mouth.

"Well, this is it, I hope this will work." Kurth hoped as he made Kira drink his own blood. " Now I just have to wait until it takes its effects and then, she'll be as healthy as anyone else."

–

Back in Warfang, the Guardians spent most of their time in Kurth's library, trying to learn everything he had discovered in two hundred years. It mostly fascinated Ignitus since he was the one who had the most knowledge amongst the four of them and he also possessed more knowledge than normal folks.

"It's been more than two weeks and we still haven't finished reading all those books," Ignitus answered.

"Have anyone else wondered where Elena's gone to?" Terrador then asked.

"Ah, don't worry, old friend, I'm sure she either with Agor or with the others, giving them information about the Well of Souls," Volteer said.

"I think I just got an idea," Ignitus said.

"And what might it be?" Volteer asked.

"Maybe we could go see the royal family and ask them if they could dispatch a part of their army to help the others at the Well of Souls," Ignitus explained.

"I highly doubt that this will work, but nevertheless, I think we should try."

"I, in my opinion, think that this is a very good idea," Volteer said.

"And so do I," Terrador added.

"Then it's decided, in the next hours, we will go see the royal family

"Why you little, persistent brat!" Kurth growled.

"Brat!" Revan exclaimed. "How can you say that when I'm older than you are?"

"That is where you are wrong, Revan. Kira and I are both about two hundred years older than you," Kurth replied.

"I don't care about you goddamn details!" Revan shouted before he charged at the two in front of him.

Kurth changed into his wolf form, drew out Inferno and told Kira to step back unless she wanted to get injured or even killed by Revan before her charged at Revan head on. When Inferno's edge met with one of Revan's broadswords, a small crater formed below them because of the excess strength both possessed and the wind from the hit created a small shock wave that pushed Kira back. Revan swung his second broadsword, but Kurth crouched and dodged Revan's second attack. He then executed a back flip, strikking his left foot right under Revan's chin, making him stagger back. Revan, wo was now furious, charged at Kurth and attacked with his two swords at once, but Kurth blocked them and really began to fight.

Kurth battle style was different from anything that Revan had seen before. I was swift and gentle yet powerful when he stroke and it reminded Kira of a dance. The fight had started about five minutes before and still, none of them had managed to seriously harm each other until Kurth blocked blocked one of Revan's attack and heard a loud 'crack'. Upon hearing that, Revan withdrew his left sword and attacked with his right, shattering Inferno in two. Once again, Revan swung his left sword, but it was dodged by Kurth's swift movements. Unfortunately for Kurth, he didn't foresee Revan's fourth attack and was caught by surprise by his opponent's kick that sent him flying right into a rock.

"It seems like that sword of yours was scrap after all, but enough talk, I'm going to let you watch me kill that sister of yours," Revan said with an evil smirk.

"No … don't do … it," Kurth coughed as he tried to get up, but his body wouldn't do as he asked.

Then, he heard Kira scream and after that, he heard the sound of a sword going through human flesh. In his mind rewound the scene of Rebeka's death inside his dream the night before mixed with Kira's scream. A bright light covered him again and blinded Revan, who had dropped Kira to the ground. He just had time to turn around and hold his swords sideways that Kurth stroke them in his awakened form.

"What the hell is this!" Revan exclaimed.

"This form is for you to discover, but by stabbing Kira, I cannot allow you to live," Kurth said, his voice sounding different to Revan's ears, almost as if three voices were talking at the same time.

But Kurth did not let Revan any time to reply that he had attacked him again and again, leaving no time for Revan to start a counter attack. Kurth attacked with his claws, feet and tail with mastery beyond Revan's comprehension. Revan then managed to withdraw and from there, he opened a portal.

"Fuck! If I stay here for too long, I'm gonna get pummeled!" Revan exclaimed just before entering his portal.

"Revan! Come back here!" Kurth shouted.

"Ku … Kurth..." Kira coughed.

"Kira … hold on,, I'm here for you."

"Don't … bother … saving … me, I'm … gonna die soon. Just … go on … without me."

'_It's the same situation as when Mother died on me, but it's going to be different this time. I'll definitely save her_," Kurth promised himself.

Kira's aggravated state made Kurth desperate to find a way to find her sister. Out of a desperate thought, he found a way to save Kira, but doing it had its risks since Kurth had never tried it with anyone. He also had the fear that it would change her appearance. However, under the current circumstances, Kurth had no other idea and this was his only way and so, he cut open the palm of his right hand with his right hand's claws and made a small amount of blood gush out of the cut into his palm and opened Kira's mouth.

"Well, this is it, I hope this will work." Kurth hoped as he made Kira drink his own blood. " Now I just have to wait until it takes its effects and then, she'll be as healthy as anyone else."

–

Back in Warfang, the Guardians spent most of their time in Kurth's library, trying to learn everything he had discovered in two hundred years. It mostly fascinated Ignitus since he was the one who had the most knowledge amongst the four of them and he also possessed more knowledge than normal folks.

"It's been more than two weeks and we still haven't finished reading all those books," Ignitus answered.

"Have anyone else wondered where Elena's gone to?" Terrador then asked.

"Ah, don't worry, old friend, I'm sure she either with Agor or with the others, giving them information about the Well of Souls," Volteer said.

"I think I just got an idea," Ignitus said.

"And what might it be?" Volteer asked.

"Maybe we could go see the royal family and ask them if they could dispatch a part of their army to help the others at the Well of Souls," Ignitus explained.

"I highly doubt that this will work, but nevertheless, I think we should try."

"I, in my opinion, think that this is a very good idea," Volteer said.

"And so do I," Terrador added.

"Then it's decided, in the next hours, we will go see the royal family,. Ignitus announced.

A few hours had passed before the elders headed out of the library and went to the royal palace to ask their demands to the royal family. It took them ten minutes to reach the palace and room there, two guards blocked the way leading into the palace.

"Stop right there! Unless you have already requested an audience, get away from here," one of the guards said.

"We need to go see His Majesty Idomundr! We need to talk to him about very urgent matter," Ignitus said.

"Haven't you 'eard 'im, get outta 'ere if you don't 'ave an audience," snapped the other guard.

"You don't understand, it's very important that Idomundr knows about this."

"You're the one not understanding! Without a proper authorization, you have no right to be here," the first guard exclaimed.

At that moment, someone opened the door brutally. "What is wrong with you peo ... Oh, it's you four."

"Your Majesty! These four have been trying to enter because of a matter they deemed urgent," said the first guard.

"Well, Guardians, what is it that you have to discuss with me," Idomundr said.

"Your Majesty!" The two guards exclaimed, outraged.

"It concerns Master Kurthnega and if we could, we'd like to talk about it in private,"Cyril explained.

Upon hearing the name of Kurth, Idomundr froze in place and a few moments later, he told the Guardians to follow him to his audience room where they could talk privately about whatever Ignitus and the others had to say about Kurth.

"So, what do you have to say about the White Wolf. I thought I had heard the last of him sixteen years ago."

"So did we think until Lady Elena proved us the contrary. It seemed that Kurthnega was used as Malefor's personal weapon to destroy those who opposed him," Terrador explained.

"So this is what happened and I must say, I am quite glad to hear that Lady Elena is still alive after all those years," Idomundr said.

"About that ..." Ignitus began as he looked and agreed on something with the other Guardians. "Lady Elena is no longer amongst the living."

"When did ... it happen?"

"We believe that it has been a year since her death, but thankfully, Ungh-Agor gave her the ability to come and give us advices when we need them," Cyril said.

"But we came here to ask you something else, Your Majesty," Volteer said.

"As long as it is not something suicidal," Idomundr said with a serious look.

"Master Kurthnega and his companions are headed right now to the Well of Souls and we thought that you could maybe dispatch a small fraction of your forces to send them help," Ignitus explained.

"Did you say the Well of Souls? The king asked.

"Well, yes. That is where Kurthnega is headed," Terrador said.

"Then it's out of the question!" Idomundr exclaimed.

"But ... why?" Cyril asked.

"Because even sending a small squad there is a suicidal mission and I shall not allow it!"

"But Kurth and the others are on this same suicidal mission and never once have they backed down," Terrador said.

"My soldiers cannot do what he can and that is why I shall not let them go."

"My daughter followed him even though she cannot perform what he can and she did it because she loves him deeply!" Ignitus exclaimed, much to the others surprise, who had never once seen him in this state.

"Fine, since it seems that I cannot reason with you. Guards! Show my guests the exit way."

"Yes, Your Majesty! You four, we would like it if you would follow us."

The Guardians then followed the guards out of the palace and from there, they went back to their temporary headquarters.

On their way to enter the Well of Souls, DL Mark, Godith and Sedro felt the same energy they had felt a day earlier and this time, it was clear that it wasn't Agor's energy.

"It almost felt like someone was in great pain ..." Godith spoke sadly.

"If it was Kurth, then I have no worries about him. No, what troubles me is Kira, she doesn't have her abilities back and that makes her an easy target for anyone," Sedro explained.

"I guess you were right, guys. Maybe I should listen to you more often," DL Mark said.

"Wow, I'm amazed. Have I just heard DL Mark say that just now," Sparx said.

DL Mark just had to make a glare saying 'Shut up or say goodbye to your wings' to make Sparx shut his mouth.

"What should we do then? Wait for them or continue on?" DK Mark asked.

"No, if we wait too much, it'll be too late to stop Malefor's resurrection and for that reason, I say that we must continue on," Zephyr Told everyone.

"Zephyr is right. If we wait too much, we won't be able to prevent anything," DL Mark said.

And so, they continued their way to enter the enemy's territory to stop them from reviving Malefor and bring chaos once once in the Dragon Realms. What they knew was that they needed Kurth's help for this to succeed.

Kira suddenly woke up in shock, her body covered in sweat, but she calmed down when she saw an awakened Kurth waiting for her to wake up. However, she felt that her body was slightly different than before and when she got up, she noticed a black wolf's tail behind her. At first, she had thought that it was just a dream, but as time went by, she realized that it wasn't a dream and that what she had seen was indeed real.

"What the heck? Kurth, explain to me how I got those on my body!" Kira exclaimed, pointing her wolf's ears and tail.

She then noticed a large cut that was starting to heal on Kurth's hand and things slowly became clear in her head.

"Did you do what I think you did?"

"I depends on what you are thinking right now, sister."

"Did you use your own blood to save me from the wound Revan had inflicted me. Then that would mean that those would be the side effects of me having consumed your blood," Kira supposed.

"It always surprises me to know how perceptive you are," Kurth said.

"Then you really did it. But why your blood? Couldn't you have just used some healing magic to heal me without causing side effects to occur inside my own body?"

"Because your wound was too severe for any healing spells to fully heal. If I had used magic instead of my blood, you might not be alive right now. My blood is known to be able to heal any physical wounds, but it also gives the receiver wolfish traits," Kurth explained, remained as calm as ever.

"What will happen to me then? Will I earn a wolf form like you?" Kira asked Kurth.

"For now, you needn't worry about it," Kurth reassured her. "but if you want to know, then I guess that the truth cannot be avoided."

"Please, tell me about it then," Kira asked of him.

"Well, for starters, if you want to acquire your wolf form, you will have to find it within yourself and confront it. Fail it and you shall never acquire a wolf form because you can only bond once in a life time, but I've heard of some people that were given a second chance and a second wolf spirit to tame."

"Are you saying that you are not the only wolf hybrid in this world?" Kira asked, confused.

"Of course I'm not the only one! There's the Golden Wolf, the Silver Wolf, the Brown Wolf, the Red Wolf, the ..." Kurth began before being interrupted by Kira.

"I think I have the idea, but haven't you forgotten about the obvious one; the Black Wolf."

"The Black Wolf ... died 50 years ago, killed by a hunter during one of his hunt with his mate. As of today, you are the new Black Wolf," Kurth told her.

"Oh ... I'm sorry to hear about the way he died," Kira spoke

"Nah, don't feel sorry. These are the kind of things that happen in life, right?"

"Yeah, but still, isn't it a little bit saddening?"

"I guess so, but even if it happened, life still goes on," Kurth said.

"Yeah..." Kira spoke.

"Anyways, you have a choice to make now. Will you accept this legacy or do you want to be changed back to the way you were before?"

"If I have the choice, can I choose to go back to normal?" Kira asked.

"Of course. If that is your wish. I just suggest to close your eyes before I begin," Kurth told.

"Would it be a problem if I watched how you do it?"

"No, not really. I just don't want you to see it because the process is extremely painful on someone else," Kurth answered.

"I'll still watch it," Kira said, determined.

Then, Kurth took Kira's left arm and brought him directly in front of him. Right after that, he opened his mouth, revealing two long canines that were not natural to normal humans. Those must have been granted to him from being a hybrid. Right after he did that, Kurth stabbed his long teeth into Kira's arm, making her shriek in pain. Nevertheless, he didn't stop to see if she was all right because he knew that if he did he would have to start this over again.

Kira, at some time, started to feel strange sensations, sometimes nausea and she even came close to passing out because it required both energy from herself and Kurth. When Kurth told her that it was finished, she immediately checked if her wolf's ears or tail were there and to her pleasure, she didn't feel them anymore nor was she able to touch them. It relaxed her because all she wanted was to be herself again.

Kurth then told her that they were leaving and that the next time they would stop, it would be at the Chronicler's hideout. At first, Kira wondered what the mysterious dragon of time looked like and how they would get to his hideout, but as she ad Kurth lowly entered the tunnels, she began to think that it might not be such a good idea.

Still, as they contineud inside the caverns, they began to see precious gems such as rubies, sapphires, amtethysts, emeralds, diamonds and many othrs encased in the walls of the caverns.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," Kira commented.

"Still, there's something strange that I feel whenever I'm near those gems," Kurth said.

"What do you feel exactly?" Kira asked.

"As if there was a soul inside those gems and that they were trying to communicate with me somehow."

"You're not entirely right, but you're not entirely wrong about it, either."

"Who's there? Show yourself before we find you!" Kira growled.

"My, my! I save you not so long ago with all of your comrades and that's how you treat me."

"You've been warned," Kurth said as he took his stance before realizing that Inferno was broken in half an left to rot on the shore he and Revan had fought before coming to these caverns.

"You're not so great without that sword of yours, Kuthnega."

"Don't get me wrong, pal! I can fight just fine without Inferno," Kurth replied.

"We'll see about that!"

"I, who stands in cold waters, call upon thee who stands in deep waters. I summon the warrior of ice, Fenrir!" Kurth chanted.

Just then, a large wolf appeared next to Kurth. However, the normal wasn't normal on because of its natural blue-tainted fur and the white mist that covered its paws. In fact, that wolf was the servant of the ice god that could only be summoned when one knew more than just high magic.

"Ye who hath sought out mine powers. What is it thine desires of me?" Fenrir asked.

"I want you to lend me your powers, Master Fenrir," Kurth told Fenrir.

"Ah, if it isn't Young Master Kurthnega. Which of mine powers do you ask?"

"Could you lend me Glacies for a short time, Master?" Kurth asked.

"If that is your wish. Make good use of me then," Fenrir said.

Just after Fenrir had accepted Kurth's request, he was engulfed in a blue light and a cold wave hit Kurth and Kira as it gave them both shivers. When the light went down, a broadsword lay on the ground where Fenrir was. Kurth just took it in his hands and took an unusual stance he never took before.

"Don't worry, Master. I will."

Kurth then waited for the mysterious opponent to come and attack first. Unlike what Kurth had originally thought, his opponent didn't attack first and so, Kurth decided to go after him. As Kurth charged towards his opponent in the shadows, he used his fire element to see in the darkness and that's when Kurth saw the face of his enemy.

"What're you doing here, Mike?" Kurth asked.

"Well, if you have to ask, I'm here to test your worthiness in meeting the Chronicler."

"And you expect to beat me now, do you?"

"Yes, just like the last time," Mike replied.

"Bring it on, boy!" Kurth exclaimed.

Mike attacked first with a simple stab to which Kurth dodged by moving to his right. Mike then followed with a circular sweep of his sword that was easily blocked and countered by Kurth, who quickly saw an opening and attacked at his turn. Even when disadvantaged, Mike was still able to block and dodge most of Kurth's attacks.

"I know all of your moves, pal. Trying to fool me ain't gonna work," Mike said.

"I don't think you've seen all of them," Kurth told Mike before realizing that Mike had already started casting.

"I, who stand in crimson flames, I call upon thy fiery beast to revert everything to ashes. Supernova!"

Kurth took his defensive stance, but when he realized that Mike's Attack was targeted at Kira, Kurth hurried back to her side, telling her that he would protect her no matter what. The massive ball of fire soon engulfed them, but before Mike could even sheathe his sword, He was hit by a wind blow that made him lose his balance. His eyes widened when he saw before him Kurth in his true form, his left wings slightly on fire.

"You would intend to kill on of those I cherish?" Kurth spoke, his anger could easily be heard just from the tone of his voice.

"She is useless to you, Kurth, and I am merely here her to relieve you of her uselessness," Mike said.

"If that is your way of thinking, then I will do the same with you, pitiful human," Kurth growled as he threw his lightning orbs around Mike.

He threw a total of five orbs around Mike and then used his Lighting Strike to attack Mike. Although Mike was not the most impressed by Kurth's threat, Kurth disappeared from his sight after only a split second only to see him in front of him. He was lucky enough to block Kurth's attack and hold his claws from ripping off his face. Kurth then disappeared again, but Mike figured that maybe it would help him it he slowed down time so he could see Kurth more easily. However, Mike was very surprised when he saw that it didn't even slow him down a bit.

"Why aren't you affected by my magic?" Mike exclaimed

"You should know that not even time can stop a god from moving!" Kurth growled.

Kurth then started to attack Mike endlessly to tire him out and when his stance started to waver, he decided to remove him from his way once and for all by either killing him or crippling him. To do that though, he would need Kira touch over magic to hold him down to allow him to strike him down.

"Kira! Work you magic a little!"

"Gotcha, Kurth!" Kira replied. "I call upon the envoy from the dark abyss to crush my opponents. Dark Claws!"

Two hands made of shadows suddenly appeared from the ground and grabbed Mike, making it impossible for him to move away or fight back. Kurth then moved to an orb above Mike and brought down his heel on his head, instantly knocking him out. Kurth looked at Mike for long minuted before he decided to spare him instead of letting him die. After nearly twenty minutes, Mike finally came back to his senses. At first, he thought that he had been left there, but when he looked at his right, he saw Kurth standing next to him in his human form. He also saw Kira in on his left treating him with some healing magic she knew.

""Why did you stay here instead of going on ahead?" Mike asked them.

"Because I thought it was much more humane to heal you and stay by your side until you would wake up," Kira told him.

"Thank you, both of you. And I really mean it too."

"Why thank us for something that should be done naturally," Kurth asked at his turn.

"Because you are the only ones besides my parents and my friends to actually let me live and not wishing for me to die or go away," Mike explained.

"It must have been hard on you during your childhood then?" Kira asked.

"Very hard indeed."

"What are you going to do next then?"

"What else, you beat me. So, I'm gonna help you on your journey," Mike replied.

"Can you walk or do you need to rest a little bit more?" Kira asked.

"I can walk. Don't worry that much about me," Mike told Kira as he tried to get up.

However, the hand he used to get up was hurt so he fell several times on his back after several attempts to get up until Kurth lend Mike his hand. Mike didn't wait for too long before grabbing Kurth's and with Kurth's help, got up so they could go see the Chronicler to find out the whole truth about Kira and Kurth's past.

Instead of taking hours to find the right path, Mike acted as their guide and made Kurth and Kira follow him to avoid losing huge amounts of time. After about two hour, Mike announced that the Chronicler's hideout was just ahead and that they were about ten minutes from there. They quickened their pace and in no time, they reached a room in which a giant hourglass that went from the floor to the roof and numerous libraries resided.

"Chronicler! Are you there?" Kurth asked. "I came as you requested so come out now."

"Kurth, I have longed to see you once again and today, I shall reveal to you and Kira what I have recorded these past two hundred years."

**G**etting to the Well of Souls wasn't that hard, but their biggest problem was yet to come. Indeed the group now had to enter the infamous Mountain of Malefor and doing it without receiving a scratch was not an option. Stopping Malefor before he is revived without being seen wasn't one either They would have to fight many arduous battles in there and no one quite knew what was waiting for them inside. Nevertheless, they still decided to go inside for Kurth and Kira. To try and avenge them since no one knew if they had survived after falling down from Skabb's ship. They also had to save Rebeka and Cynder from the clutches of the apes before anything bad happened to them.

"Finally, we've reached our final destination," DK Mark stated.

"Don't get high hopes yet. This place's gonna be chaotic once we're inside," DL Mark told DK Mark.

"Why do you people always have to burst my bubble at every possible occasion," Sparx complained.

"Sparx!" Everyone growled.

"Okay, okay. I get the idea. Sheesh!"

"Anyways, we better be prepared for what is for what is coming up," Sedro said.

"I'll do anything I can yo avenge Kurth and save Cynder," Spyro stated.

"Don't go throwing you life away for those reasons. I'm here to take back Rebeka and that's what I intend to do," Zephyr told Spyro.

"She's right, Spyro. Just do what you can do doing your best," Godith said.

"Right! I'll keep that in mind."

"This is it, everyone! Are you ready for our final battle. Today, we will end this conflict!" DL Mark exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then let's do this guys," Dante said.

As expected from the morale they had, they rushed into their final destination to confront the leader of this resurrection attempt.

**Now that chapter 18 is done, I'll let you know that all of my chapters for this story have been written already, so you should be getting them quite soon. In any cases, what will our heroes face at the Well of Souls? Will Kurth and Kira finally learn who they really are and their mysterious past? Stay tuned to The Awakening Of A Dragon to know about it!**


	19. The Whole Truth

**Welcome back and say hello to Chapter 19. It is one of the most influencing chapter of the storyline since it contains many elements about the main characters.**

**Chapter 19: The Whole Truth**

**T**he Time had finally come. The time to decide which side would survive between good and evil. On one side, DL Mark led a group that consisted of Sedro, DK Mark, Yulie, Siegfried, Nero, Dante, Spyro, Sparx and Godith. On the other side were the apes led by Gaul, a mysterious ape that had risen to power not too long ago, claiming himself as being the king of the apes. The apes had nearly complete their rituals which would return Malefor back into the world of the living. Until not so long ago, Malefor had faced such an humiliating defeat that made him hide in the Floating Islands, where he had thought of numerous plans for his return. However, now that he had a puppet he could control right under him to do his dirty job, he took that opportunity to come back into the world of the living.

"All right, guys. This it it," Sedro said.

"So? What do we do now? Burst open the front door or take the back door?" DK Mark asked.

"I'd say burst the front door and kill them all, but that's just my opinion and I'm sure the kid there think about the same thing," Dante said, gesturing Nero.

"No, we don't want to bring too many unwanted attention on us now that we're here. We'll sneak on them and take out whoever sees us," DL Mark said.

"I'll take his side for now, but the moment I find Rebeka, I'm out of this party," Zephyr stated.

"Since no one seems to be against it, I guess we'll go with Mark's idea," Godith said.

"Right! Then we'll go in quietly in teams to avoid detection."

"I'm gonna go with Spyro and Nero," Sedro announced.

"For now, I'll stick with DK Mark, Yulie and Siegfried," Zephyr declared.

"Good, that means Dante will be coming with me and Godith," DL Mark said.

And so, now that teams had been made, their operation, codenamed 'Hope' could finally begin. They entered the mountain using different entrances and began to make their way to the top of the mountain to stop Gaul.

**I**n DK Mark's team, they used the closest entrance and by luck, there was no one guarding the entrance, but there was a strange light coming from one point of the room they were in to another point. At first, they didn't really bother to do anything about it. However, when Zephyr stopped the band and threw a quarter right on the strange light, it was just disintegrated. After seeing this, they tried to understand how to cross the room without touching the strange beam, but once they had it figured out, they realized that they had to take care of the beam first to do so.

"I'll handle this. This situation requires a woman's touch," Zephyr said as she took out a small mirror from the pocket of her jacket.

She walked to the light and slowly lowered her mirror in case something went wrong. Although it looked like the mirror would also end up as the quarter, the beam simply reflected on the mirror and Zephyr made a sign to the others to go on the other side. Zephyr also slowly moved to the other side while keeping the mirror in front of the beam and once on the other side with Mark, Yulie and Siegfried., she took back her mirror and joined them.

"How come you had a mirror on you, Zephyr?" Siegfried asked.

"You could call it luck or instinct, but I prefer to say that it's instincts."

"Anyways, if we want to get up there in time, shouldn't we hurry up a bit more?" Mark said.

"Yes, but let's be careful on our way though, Mark," Yulie told him as she held his arm.

"Listen to her, Mark. We have to hurry, but we have to be careful while doing so," Zephyr told Mark.

"I don't think it's safe to stay here for too long," Siegfried stated.

They soon left the room and the next one they entered was heavily guarded and it looked like some kind of dungeon. Getting out of there wouldn't be easy according to Zephyr's experience and analysis of the room. Still, if they wanted to make it through there, they'd have to take out all of the apes. They started quietly, often knocking out all of the guards silently. They advanced even more until they passed by Cynder and Rebeka's cell.

"Mom, is that you? Rebeka asked, surprised to see her mother along with DK Mark, Yulie and Siegfried.

"Oh, dear, Rebeka! I've finally found you."

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came with DL Mark along with the rest of the group to get you out of here," Zephyr exclaimed.

"I can't leave this place like this, mom," Rebeka said.

"Why not? I'll get you to a place where you'll be safe."

"I can't leave now. Not without Cynder and not before we stop Gaul," Rebeka told her mother.

"Gaul? Who's he?" Yulie asked.

"Gaul's the leader here. He's the reason we're still locked up in this hole," Cynder told them.

"We're still gonna get you out of this cell though," DK Mark said before he broke the lock of the door with his sword and opened the door afterwards.

"Quickly! Go use the horn! We have intruders!" A nearby ape told another smaller one.

The ape nodded and went out of the prison and up on a higher floor. A loud sound was then heard throughout the Well of Souls and the sneaky operation that Zephyr had planned with DL Mark and the other had just fallen into ruins. The next thing DK Mark knew was that apes surrounded from the rear and the front.

"What should we do?" Yulie asked, backing herself against the bars of a door.

"We'll do exactly what Kurth would have done. We'll fight them with everything we've got!" Rebeka exclaimed, summoning her double-edged sword and talking her usual fighting stance.

"Good idea! We'll kill every last one of them!"

DK Mark then took his sword and his stance as Yulie transformed into her dragon form while Siegfried took out his claymore. As for Zephyr, she took a hand-to-hand fighting stance and Cynder took her usual stance. They then all charged at the enemies from both the rear and the front.

**M**eanwhile, DL Mark, Godith and Dante were already far into the Well of Souls while they weren't at the top yet. Just as they were about to move up again, they heard the sound of a horn that sounded like an alarm. Dante immediately understood what was happening, but they couldn't go back down because they would lose too much time. DL Mark said that he could help before he took out several pieces of a sniper rifle from his coat and assembled it. He then went to a nearby window and mounted it there.

"Dude, where did your sniper rifle come from?" Dante asked.

"I always come prepared whenever I have some kind of kind of mission," DL Mark replied

He began sniping apes that were running down to assist their allies and none of them understood what was happening until DL Mark used up all of his ammo. He had used up all of his ammo and never did he miss one target. DL Mark quickly got rid of his sniper rifle by throwing it in a pit that seemed bottomless and after, he, Godith and Dante moved up as they had planned to do in their original plan. As they moved up, they saw their goal in sight. Near them, the top of the mountain was in reach, but they had to wait for the others to go in there.

**S**edro, Spyro and Nero, along with Sparx who had tagged with them, were fighting against the apes now and there seemed to have no end to them. They had fought for over twenty minuted and both Spyro and Nero were near exhaustion. As for Sedro, he got tired a little less easily than Spyro and Nero, but fighting non-stop for twenty minutes exhausted him a little bit. He couldn't recall the number of apes he had killed, however, he knew that he had killed enough for his arms to soaked in blood. Soon, Nero and Spyro weren't able to fight normally. That's when they started to hear gun fires and the number of apes began to drastically lower and after a few moments, no apes entered anymore. As for those who remained, Spyro and Nero took care of them.

""What the heel was that?" Nero exclaimed.

"DL Mark gave us his support from somewhere up there."

"How can you be sure about that?" Spyro asked, a little confused about the whole situation.

"Think about it for a moment. Who would bring weapons like those in a place like this."

"Yeah, that makes sense when you look at it that way."

"Still, if we didn't cause the alarm and if DL Mark was the one giving us support, then that means that it was Zephyr's team that caused the alarm," Sedro said.

"In that case, let's go, we've got no time to lose and if we're lucky, we'll run into them on our way," Nero said.

**DK** Mark was so exhausted that he had trouble standing straight and his body felt sore from all the fighting and killing since the last twenty minutes. Siegfried was feeling the same as DK Mark and Yulie was covered in bruises and blood. She was also near unconsciousness while Cynder and Rebeka were still pumped ans searched for other enemies to kill to cool down after all the time they had kept them in that hole they dared call a cell. As for Zephyr, she was only tired because of all the magic she had used during the fight.

"Is it ... is it over?" Yulie asked when she saw no other apes inside the jail.

"In think so. We'd better stay on our guard though, we don't know what's waiting for us up ahead," Cynder told them.

"Cynder's right. We better be careful, but before we go, I'll heal you so you can at least fight normally again

"Thanks, Zephyr," Siegfried said.

Working magic on three people at the same time required so much energy that Zephyr had to use her own life energy. When she had finished healing, Zephyr wavered a little bit but was supported by Rebeka, who transferred part of her energy to her mother.

"Thanks, Rebeka."

"Thank me later, mom. We've got other business to take care of right now," Rebeka replied.

"Right! We have to get out of here and join up with the others, DK Mark said.

They proceeded to the end of the prison's hall way and they were about to take the door in front of them, but Rebeka and Cynder stopped them, saying that it would lead them directly to all the guard captains and maybe even Gaul. They changed their way and so, they took the door on their right and saw a way that could lead them directly to the top of the mountain.

However, it didn't seem like it would be that easy as they noticed that Dreadwings were patrolling the towers that led directly to the top. They decided to go up even though they knew that they would get attacked by the Dreadwings on their way.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Zephyr asked her team.

"We need to stop Malefor, right? At least that's what we agreed to," Yulie stated.

"Yeah, I agreed along with Spyro to Stop Malefor so I can't back down now," DK Mark said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Rebeka asked them.

"I think we want everybody's approval before going up," Siegfried said.

"We shouldn't make the others wait any longer." Zephyr told them. "Let's go!"

They began climbing the stairs outside the tower and at first, there were good at hiding from the Dreadwings, but as they kept going higher, it started to get harder to hide until one lucky Dreadwing spotted them and warned the others. DK Mark was about to attack them when Rebeka blocked him from going any further. She told him that she'd take care of it. DK Mark was against the idea, but Cynder told him that it was something that she had to do.

"Why? Aren't you a little bit worried about her," DK Mark exclaimed, looking at Zephyr.

"I AM worried, but she has to do this for whatever reason she came up with this time and I have the feeling that it's about Kurth," Zephyr replied.

"Wait. You're telling me that she is doing this to prove her own ... usefulness?" Yulie asked.

"Yeah, it's a complicated thing she explained to me when we were imprisoned in Skabb's ship."

"Seems like it's really complicated," DK Mark muttered.

"Actually, it's complicated because ever since I've lived with my father, ha always protected me from everything and ever since I started travelling with you guys, Kurth always protected me from danger. Up until now, I've never actually fought in a real battle as one of the fighter or in any kind of really dangerous situations," Rebeka explained.

"Fine, then. Go get them," DK Mark said.

"Thank you, Mark," Rebeka spoke, softly.

"Just get it done quickly, okay?"

Rebeka nodded and then took the amulet that Kurth had given her when they first met and held it strongly in her hands. "Please, Kurth. Watch over me and keep me safe."

She then made her wings sprout and summoned her sword with her magic before charging at the Dreadwings. The First Dreadwing also charged at her, but Rebeka turned sideways and completely opened the creature's underbelly. After that, she began casting an ice spell and after finishing the incantation, she froze one of the Dreadwings and it fell down into the bottomless abyss. Right after that, Rebeka cast another spell, a thunder spell, and completely reduced two unfortunate Dreadwings to dust.

She then charged at the at the fifth one and decapitated it in a split second. As for the fifth one, it attacked her in a very cowardly way and when she turned around, she received one of its claws in the face, wounding her left eye and leaving a scar that went from her forehead to the middle of her cheek. She immediately used a healing spell to stop the bleeding, but after that, she didn't care about anything else; to kill the last Dreadwing. She quickly proceeded in decapitating the Dreadwing and cutting off its limbs.

She had received so much blood on her face and clothes that her wound didn't really show that much. When she landed, Zephyr was the first one to rush at Rebeka's side and tried to heal the wound until she noticed that even if the wound was healed, she still wouldn't be able to use her eye since the wound was too deep.

"Don't worry too much, mom, it doesn't hurt that much and I can still fight better than most people do."

"Still, you won't be able to use your left eye any longer."

"I still have my right one and we still have to join the others up there."

"But if I use my magic, I may be able to completely heal your ..." Zephyr began.

"Enough! I'm telling you that I'm alright and that I already stopped the bleading and closed the wound myself!" Rebeka shouted as she moved upwards.

"Damn! What's gotten into her?" Siegfried asked.

"She's decided to take up her courage and fight for what she believes in no matter the cost," Cynder explained.

"In any cases, we should follow her in case something else happens," DK Mark proposed.

"Good idea, Mark'" Yulie said.

"Yes, let's go ... before something bad happens," Zephyr spoke.

"**I** shall ask you once again. Are you sure you want to hear the truth about your past lives?" The Chronicler asked.

"Yeah, we want, and we need to know about ourselves and I want to know why I always feel as if another presence within myself controls me whenever I want to protect people," Kurth said.

"I also want to know more about myself," Kira added.

"Very well. I shall begin with Kira and finish with you Kurth. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, just go on."

"Now let me explain how you lived you life, Kira. As you already know, you and Kurth are twinsut you were born first. Despite you father being a father, you were born a human and you resembled you mother," The Chronicler explained.

"In which way did I resemble my mother?" Kira asked.

"Just like her, you were an adept in magic at a young age and after that, she began teaching you the forbidden magic. As you grew up, you became even more fluent with magic that she was. It was later on, at the age of eighteen, that you left home to explore the world and its magic."

"Incredible! To think that I was a master of magic before."

"You were and you still are one, but before we talk about that, please let me continue." The Chronicler said.

"Please, do continue," Kira spoke.

"During your travels, you met many different people and learned so much about magic than a single spell was enough to obliterate an entire city. You also met a man with which you deeply fell in love with. You both decided to travel together and after a few years, you had a child with that man. A boy named Luke."

"I had ... son?" Please, Chronicler, tell! What happened to him?" Kira asked him.

"He unfortunately died during the first war against Malefor. He died because he sacrificed his own life to allow you and Kurth to seal Malefor once again." The Chronicler explained.

"How many wars occurred between us and Malefor?" Kurth asked.

"There has been only two where you have been included and in which you both lost something important."

"Thanks. Please continue now," Kurth said.

"Now, as I was saying, you had a son, who died at Malefor's hand, and after his death, you began developing magic that would surpass even the Forbidden magic. You called it the Enigma magic. You spent over half a century developing all the spells you could think of and when it was ready, you used it against Malefor on your second battle against him. You destroyed half of Warfang using that magic and that was when the elders asked you to seal away the Enigma."

"It must have been really destructive if even the elders asked me to seal it away," Kira stated

"More destructive than what you could have thought of. A single one of those spells could cause cataclysm around the world if they aren't controlled well."

"Any examples of these spells?" Kurth asked.

"Well, there was the ice spell, Heart of Ice and the thunder magic, God of Thunder."

"And they alone destroyed half of Warfang?"

"Yes. During your second battle against Malefor, you were so bent on revenge that you didn't listen to reason anymore and not even Kurth, whom you had always taken advices from. In that rage, you were so much like Malefor and you used Enigma without consideration. If it hadn't been for Kurth, who knocked you unconscious, you would have destroyed all the area around Warfang," the Chronicler told Kira.

"So that is the true power of Enigma ..." Kurth stated.

"Indeed, but for now, I will carry on Elena's request and restore Kira's magic."

"How will you do it?" Kira asked.

"Using the scroll on which is your own seal is written, you should be able to unlock your magic by facing your seal's guardian, another magic you developed," the Chronicler said.

Soon, a scroll flew out of one of the Chronicler's bookshelves and flew right in front of them before it landed in Kira's hands. She then opened it and began reading the seals, but it looked like she understood everything she was reading until she collapsed all of a sudden.

"Kira!"

"Don't worry, Kurth. It is supposed to happen like this. She has only went inside her sould to destroy the seal she placed on herself."

"Then, I guess we should wait for the time being," Kurth said.

"Precisely," the Chronicler added.

**Kira** woke up in surprise and the first thing she noticed what that she wasn't with Kurth or the Chronicler anymore. In fact, she wasn't even in the Chronicler's hideout anymore and when she had a look around, she noticed that she was in a town. However, the town was half destroyed and as she looked around her, her head ached as she remembered painful memories. After a while, the pain was getting so strong that Kira tried to run away, but each time she would look around, more memories came back to her. At some point, she closed her eyes and tried to run away from her past until she bumped into someone.

"Who the hell!" Kira exclaimed.

Before looking at the person standing right in front of her, Kira got up and when she dared look at the person in front of her, the surprise nearly made her fall down. At that moment, Kira was facing herself and she was sure that there was no mirror doing this effect.

"Why the fuck is there another me standing right on front of me?"

"You've really forgotten everything, haven't you?" The other Kira said.

"What do you mean?"

"Fight me and everything will become clear. Oh, and by the way, you can call Gaia."

Kira had her back against a wall. She couldn't afford to back down and give up her chance to know about her past. In the end, she could only fight against Gaia and it was the only choice she thought she had so she transformed into her half-dragon form. As for Gaia, she summoned a staff she then put in her back and took out a sword from the bottom tip of the staff and took her stance.

Kira didn't make Gaia wait and quickly charged at her, claws ready to strike. She attacked Gaia at full might, but Gaia blocked her with ease and pushed her back with even more ease. Kira was thrown off balance and when she regained it, Gaia was in front of her, ready to strike. Kira was lucky that she dodged Gaia's sword by an inch, but she wasn't so lucky when she received Gaia's foot right in the face, making her fly away. Gaia then charged at Kira, but was caught off guard when she saw Kira make hand signs she recognized.

"Forbidden magic, Midnight Flood!"

Gaia immediately stopped, looked up and prepared for Kira's spell. However, unlike what Gaia had expected at first, Kira's Midnight Flood came from the ground and imprisoned her in a sphere of water. The sphere of water then crushed Gaia, but to Kira's surprise, Gaia landed on the on her feet, unharmed.

"Hand signs incantation, eh? Not bad for an amateur like yourself, but let's see how you'll fare against this! Forbidden magic, Eradication Lightining!" Gaia shouted.

Kira recognized the spell immediately. It was the same spell she had used back at the Dragon Temple against the army of apes that wanted to ravage the Temple and kill her and everyone else in the Temple. However, time was now against her and she had to find a way to survive the impending doom that was Gaia's spell, the most powerful spell of the Forbidden class. Then, something came through her mind and although it was a crazy idea, it was something that had to be tried.

"Too late! Thinking isn't going to save you now, Kira!"

"Still, as long as I breathe, I'll keep on trying to be stay alive," Kira stated.

Following that, Kira raised her hands in the air and then, a giant lightning bolt cracked down from the sky and crashed down down on Kira. It didn't take long for the explosion to occur, but when it did, it engulfed Kira in it. Gaia was about to turn around, then she thought she had seen Kira still alive inside the screen of smoke, so she waited for the smoke to dissipate. When it did, she just couldn't believe her eyes. Kira was still under the strongest forbidden spell and alive, almost as if she were absorbing it.

"How can this be? I've never seen anyone survive this spell!" Gaia exclaimed.

"Forgotten Lore, Energy Shield." Kira told Gaia. "Have you forgotten about it, Gaia?"

"Wha ... when did you learn that?"

"You were right earlier. Fighting you is helping me regain my memories. And since the Energy Shield absorbs magic around it ..." Kira said as the lightning bolt disappeared inside her hands.

"No! I can't be! You couldn't have discovered what I am. Please, use anything but that!"

"Too late. It's begun."

"Stop!"

"O' merciless flames from Hell that cannot be extinguished. Hear my call and show yourself to burn everything to a cinder. I call upon the Enigma of Fire. Come forth! Ignis' Caress!" Kira shouted.

Suddenly, everything around Kira began to crumble and fall into rubble while an enormous flame was creating itself in Kira's hand. When the flames was big enough, it began taking the form of a giant dragon made entirely of flames.

"When did you find out my secret?" Gaia asked.

"I remembered everything when you unleashed your Forbidden magic. You do not seal my magic, you are my magic. You are Enigma."

"Good, I can finally give you back what is rightfully yours, master."

"Thanks, go rest now, Gaia," Kira said as she ordered the dragon to attack.

However, she didn't leave this strange zone immediately. Her body instead changed into her half-dragon form, but her scales were no longer purple. They had become grey now. She was quite glad with that changed as this colour was her natural colour. Strangely, she felt tired and all of a sudden, she collapsed on the ground.

**"Finally**, she's waking up," Kurth let out, happy to see that his sister was alright.

"Wha ... where am I?" Kira asked.

"You are in my hideout, Lore Master," The Chronicler said.

"Please, stop calling me tha ..." Kira begun before before she realized who were the people talking to her. "Kurth! What happened?"

"Well I can't say for sure, but the Chronicler gave you a special scroll that allowed you to recover your memories," Kurth explained.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I went against my own vow," Kira spoke.

"What vow?"

"Oh right, you still haven't regained your memories. So, as I was saying, that vow was the one I pledged to myself and the high elders of the world. It was at that time that they had recognized Enigma as a world wide threat," Kira explained.

"All I know is that they asked you to seal it away," Kurth said.

"Right! After I pledged to them to never use Enigma again, I sealed my magic away along with a part of my personality to ensure that no one could ever make use of the Enigma even if I was being manipulated. And so, by defeating Gaia, my magic itself, I broke my vow and used Enigma once again."

"You talk about Enigma so easily, but exactly is it?"

"It's a special kind of magic that uses energy and matter around its user. In other words, it will absorb energy and matter from a house's bricks and rocks and leave it to crumble down and it will also take away living beings' energy when the spell is incredible powerful."

"And just how many Enigma spells are there?" Kurth asked once more.

"In total, there's nine of them. The fire being the weaker and it goes like this: fire, wind, earth, fear, poison, ice, shadow, electricity and finally, the 'Final Symphony', which is equal to instant death."

"I hate to break those little family reunion, but Kurth here still has to regain his memories," The Chronicler said.

"If you would, Chronicler, I'll take care of this."

Upon hearing the dragon's voice, the Chronicler immediately bowed his head as a white dragon entered his hideout. Both Kira and Kurth recognized this dragon almost instantly.

"It's been a long time, Father," Kira said.

"I'm glad to finally see you once again in one piece, Kira."

"I don't think you came here just to see Kira, now did you, Agor?" Kurth said.

"As perceptive as ever, but you are right. I came here to do what I should have done when you last came to Heaven."

"Let me guess, you're going to tell me the truth about who I really am?"

"Yes. Now, if you'd follow me," Agor said.

Kurth nodded and followed Agor, who had told Kira and the Chronicler that they would be gone for a little while with all the things that had to be revealed to Kurth. Although it took Agor a while to think about it, he had finally decided to explain the whole truth to Kurth. It may come as a shock to him, but this was something that had to be done nevertheless.

******Well, this is it for Chapter 19. I know that 18 and 19 have come out pretty close from each other, but if it did, it was because I had a lot of free time to spend it on typing. Anyways, we will learn more about Kurth on the next chapter of The Awakening of a Dragon.**


	20. A God Amongst Mortals

**Welcome back to this 20th chapter. This chapter is the chapter that occurs just before the final battle against Gaul. It is in this Chapter that you will see the post-action from my next chapter.**

**Chapter 20: A God Amongst Mortals**

After Kurth had followed Agor outside the Chronicler's hideout, he suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Heaven along with Agor next to him. His mind was slightly confused, but it became clear to him after a few minutes. After walking for a while, Kurth and Agor reached a town that Kurth thought he had been before.

"What is this place and why is it so familiar to me?"

"Kurth. Welcome back home," Agor spoke.

"Home ... I thought I was born on the realms below," Kurth said.

"Not really. This is the town where your mother and I met and this is where you and Kira were born," Agor explained. "but it would be best if I showed it to you instead."

"How can you do that?"

"By showing you directly the memories I have of the day you were born," Agor told Kurth.

"Go on, I'm ready for anything these times," Kurth said.

"Prepare yourself then because it won't be a painless process."

Kurth just nodded and then Agor put one of his claws on Kurth's forehead. All of a sudden, Kurth's mind became blank and was filled with memories. Those memories, however, weren't jst normal memories, they were also the key to allow Kurth to regain his memories. When Agor took a step back, taking his claw back at the same time, it didn't take long for Kurth to collapse into unconsciousness.

**Flashback**

_"I can't take it anymore! It's too painful!" Elena screamed in pain._

_"Hold on just a little longer, Elena, it's almost over," Agor spoke._

_"But it's so painful! I never thought I'd have twins," Elena shouted._

_"Just push a little more, I'm sure little Kira here would like to see her sibling," Agor said, holding Kira in his arms._

_"Fine, but promise me that whatever happens, you'll take care of both of them," Elena told Agor._

_"I promise you, Elena. Now push a little more, it's almost over."_

_Elena nodded and soon, Agor heard her yell in pain and saw that she was in so much pain. Still, after some time, Agor began seeing a head and asked Elena to push just a little more. She did it and after a few minutes, she gave birth to a cute little white baby dragon. After Agor had cleaned his son, Elena asked him if she could hold him._

_"He's so cute!" Elena exclaimed, weakly. _

_"What should we call him?" Agor asked._

_"How about Kurthnega? Just like that young man living here right now."_

_"It does have a nice ring to it. Yes, I like that name," Agor said._

_"Then Kurthnega it is," Elena said._

_As Elena watched her little Kurthnega, she quickly realized that he resembled Agor in almost every way, except for his eyes. He had green eyes that resembled emeralds while Kira had blue eyes that resembled sapphires._

**End of Flashback**

"Ugh, where am I?"

"Didn't I tell you that you were back home."

"Father? Is that you?" Kurth asked.

"Yes, it's me. Now please tell me what you remember of the last two centuries," Agor said.

"Everything. I still remember that when I was still a baby dragon, kira used to climb on my back and give me orders," Kurth said with a small smile.

"So your memory has recovered at last. I'm sure that if Elena were here, she would be so happy to hear about it."

"Who said that I wasn't there," Elena said, coldly.

"Mother! It's been too long since we've seen each other!" Kurth exclaimed.

"Don't get all worked up now, Kurth, I am merely here to tell your father that young Spyro and his companions reached the Well of Souls."

"By all means! We should hurry and send back Kurth as soon as possible" Agor exclaimed.

"Before you send me back, I want to ask you one more thing," Kurth said.

"Ask whatever you want Kurth," Agor replied.

"I want to know why I can't control my true form like I used to."

"That would be my fault. I was the one who sealed it," Elena revealed.

"How do I get it back?"

"Learn and master the final element," Agor said.

"Which would be?"

"Time."

"So I guess I'll have to ask the Chronicler about it then," Kurth said.

"Exactly! Now, I will send you back to the realms below, but before you go, I'll let you choose your path," Agor told Kurth.

"If I could, I'd like to retrieve Starblaze," Kurth announced.

"Warfang was one of the paths that I would offer you. Other than that, there is the Well of Souls and the Chronicler's hideout," Agor explained. "but be careful if you choose Warfang as you'll only have ten minutes to retrieve Starblaze before you are sent back to the Chronicler's hideout."

"Then I choose Warfang," Kurth decided.

"As you wish."

Kurth then felt a strange sensation through his body. Soon, he could see his feet starting to disappear, then his legs, his upper body and finally, his head. When he opened his eyes again, he was in Warfang and luckily, near the Temples area. Kurth had thought that it would have taken him more time to take back Starblaze, but as things went, he would have retrieved before the time limit. However, he knew that the detail that would prove to be a hassle would be to enter his shrine. As he walked through the streets of Warfang, Kurth noticed that everyone around him looked at him strangely, almost as if they had seen a ghost. It didn't take him long to reach the temple in which Starblaze resided and when in front, his way was blocked by two guards.

"Why is it that you refuse me entry?" Kurth asked the guards.

"While you may look like Master Kurthnega, we cannot take any chances."

"We need proof that you are indeed Mater Kurthnega," said the other guard.

"I don't have time for such games! Give me entry or I'll move you myself!" Kurth growled.

"Kurth, is that really you?" Someone called from afar .

"I'm glad to see that you have returned safely, Master Kurthnega."

"I'm glad to see you too, King Idomundr, but I need to retrieve Starblaze now," Kurth explained.

"Why must you be so hasty, kurth?" Terrador asked.

"Because Inferno had been destroyed and also because I have less than five minutes to get it back before I'm sent to the Chronicler's hideout."

"I understand. Guards! Let him in," Idomundr ordered.

"But ... we don't know if he's the real one," complained one of the guards.

"There's only one way to prove that I'm lying. Only I can draw out Starblaze, so If I can't draw it out, the that means that I'm an impostor," Kurth explained.

"Fine, but we'll be watching you."

Kurth looked at him like he didn't care about his warning but he didn't waste too much time either. He quickly opened the doors and went to the altar in which Starblaze lay. Next to the sword was its sheath, as sturdy as the sword, and Kurth began by taking it first. The next thing he did was to take Starblaze by the hilt and muttered an incomprehensible spell.

"What are you doing?" One of the guards asked.

"Me and Kira placed many seals on this sword and the magic used to counter them is in the old draconian," Kurth replied.

Kurth then began pulling out Starblaze and in less than a minute, he had pulled out the white katana out of its altar at the surprise of the two guards. As he was putting his sword in its sheath, he heard his father's voice telling him that his time was up.

"Well, it's time for me to go back. I'll do my best to stop Malefor."

He had just finished saying that and the next thing he knew was that he was in front of the Chronicler and next to Kira.

"I see that Agor has finished with you and that he allowed you to take back what is rightfully yours."

"Chronicler, I want you to help me master the element of Time once more," Kurth told the Chronicler.

"And I see that you have regained your memories as well."

"So, can you help me or not?" Kurth asked.

"I understand your haste, but to use this element, you need to use your Ethereal magic again. To start, sit down, calm yourself and enter your own soul," the Chronicler explained.

Kurth did as the grey dragon said and entered his own soul, in which resided Warfang in an intact state. He opened his eyes, got up and examined everything around him. Kurth then heard the Chronicler's voice telling him to summon enemies with his mind.

"Time is a unique ability that only a few dragons can master, including purple dragons and myself. You must be careful never to mix your own feeling with it if you ever use the fury."

"Yes, I already know that. I just want to learn it again," Kurth said.

"To master time is to master your own emotions. If you were to use it in times or anger, sadness or despair, you could cause yourself things you cannot imagine."

"Fine, keep on explaining bullshit like this while I learn to use it myself!" Kurth exclaimed, arrogantly.

Soon, apes and other dragons started to appear around. At first, they examined the area around them, but when they noticed Kurth, they charged at him instantly.

'_Feel it! Feel the power that changes young to old, the power that can reshape the world and the one that can change your life_,' Kurth told himself.

At that moment, everything around him slew down and moved in slow-motion. One dragon that was close to him tried to attack him, but since time had slowed down, Kurth simply dodged the slow attack and cut off the Dragon's head with Starblaze, staining the white edge of the sword with blood. He did the same thing to several enemies before he released his hold over time and started to prepare for a fury attack.

"The fury for this element is extremely dangerous and for that reason, you replaced it with your own Ethereal magic," said the Chronicler.

"Enlighten me then, Chronicler. You seem to know my own magic better than I do!"

"Just concentrate, build magic inside yourself and when the time will come, you'll know how to release it."

Kurth did as the Chronicler told him to do and began building magic inside himself until he was at his maximum. At that moment, a huge purple circle appeared below him and strangely, he already knew that he had to do.

"I call upon the magic of old. Ethereal Magic! Apocalypse!" Kurth exclaimed.

All of a sudden, everything around him froze completely that way for at least two minutes until time took back its original course. While Kurth was expecting the enemies to attack once again, he was surprised a little when he saw that every enemies around him blew away into dust because of the wind.

"Good, very good, but now that you have acquired all of your abilities, come back to reality and we'll unseal your true form correctly," the Chronicler told him.

Kurth then opened his eyes to see again the Chronicler in front of him and Kira next to him. The Chronicler took the time to tell Kurth that Agor had entrusted him with the key to unseal it along with the way to properly unseal it. Kurth asked the Chronicler to show him how to do it and so, the Chronicler made a scroll levitate right in front of Kurth. Upon receiving the scroll, Kurth quickly opened it and read it aloud.

"I, who contracts the heaven, ask that thee unleash thy holy magic from mine body and go back to its rightful owner."

All of a sudden, he felt his body starting to levitate on its own and a strong light then blinded him before he stood again on the ground in his true form. Kurth also noticed that Starblaze wasn't on his side anymore but behind him, unsheathed with the sheath right under it. Upon seeing this, Kurth remembered that he used to attack with Starblaze using his mind. He commanded to sword to move around, but Kurth was disappointed when he remembered that it could only attack at an arm's length. While testing Starblaze in his true form, he remembered the message that Elena had brought to his father when Agor was helping him regain his memories. Elena had said that Spyro and the others had reached the Well of Souls.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Chronicler," kurth spoke.

"You should already know the answer," the Chronicler began. "I do not have the power nor the authority to stop you from saving those two."

"So, we're finally going to the Well of Souls?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, although we still have to save Rebeka and Cynder before we go support Spyro and the others."

"In that case, I'll take these," Kira said as she made two scrolls from the Chronicler's libraries come to her.

"And what might those be?" Kurth asked.

"Copies of the Enigma and Ethereal magic scrolls your sister entrusted to me," the Chronicler answered.

"In any cases, I want you to have them, Kurth."

"Why not keep them yourself," Kurth asked again.

"Because I think you'll use them better than I will," Kira told him.

"Well, if you insist, then I guess I'll take them," Kurth said as he took the scrolls and put them in his clothes.

"Now we can go, Chronicler," Kira said.

"Very well, but once you leave this place, you won't be able to come back here anymore," the Chronicler explained.

"I know, but if its for Cynder and Rebeka, I'd risk everything for them."

"I won't try to stop you, but let me warn you though. Never use your ability over time in a moment of grief, sadness or despair. You may regret it," said the Chronicler.

"Advice taken. Now, open up the portal and send us as close as you can to the Well of Souls," Kurth told the Chronicler.

Just as Kurth had asked, a portal opened on a wall to the right of Kira. The two of them noticed that it led them right in front of the Well of Souls. While they knew that Spyro and the others were there, they also knew that fighting against the apes couldn't be avoided in any scenarios. Kira also had to restrain herself from using Enigma magic or she'd end up tearing everything apart, including all of her companions.

"You ready?" Kira asked, a grin on her face.

"You bet!" Kurth replied.

"Then let's go!" Both of them exclaimed as they jumped inside the portal.

When their feet touched ground again, they were right in front of the Well of Souls where they could hear some kind of horn making the sound of an alarm of some sort. It didn't take long for Kurth and Kira to figure out what was happening and once they had it all figured out, they rushed as fast as they could to the Mountain of Malefor. When they burst through the front door, a group of apes was in front of them as if they had been waiting for the two of them to make their entrance into the mountain.

"I wonder, should I let you have your fun, Kira?" Kurth said as he looked at kira with a grin on his face.

"Well, if you insist, I'll gladly do it," Kira replied.

"I'll just take a small step back and let you welcome our hosts.

Kira only nodded and then took a stance that she only used whenever she would cast magic. If Kurth wasn't mistaken, kira would be about to use a low-level spell amplified by her own dragon magic.

"Rage down upon the land and crush down mine enemies ... Thunder Blade!"

Suddenly, a blade made up completely of electricity fell down from the ky and crushed the group of apes that was waiting for the, leaving a small crater on the ground. When the blade, disappeared into thin air, only the roated and bloodied bodies of the apes remained, all of them lifeless.

"Damn! It always scared me when you do things like that," Kurth told Kira.

"I just like it when things are well done," Kira said.

"Yeah ... anyways, let's get a move on, we still have to catch on to the others."

"Right!" Kira exclaimed.

Just as they were about to storm the place where Gaul was making the ceremony to bring Malefor back from the dead, DL Mark and the others felt some kind of earthquake and when they looked back, they saw a huge blade of lightning stuck on the ground and two persons standing next to each other at the entrance. The first one was a woman with black hair with grey dragon wings ad the second one was a man with white hair, white wolf ears and a white wolf tail. The woman wore a grey robe that covered most of her body while the man wore a completely black outfit and had a white katana on his side.

"I wonder if those two are Kurth and Kira?" DK Mark said out loud.

"There's only one way to find out," Sedro said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna wait here for 'em to come," DL Mark let out.

"Are you sure that we should wait here?" Spyro asked everyone

"I'll go meet them then," Cynder said to everyone.

"Are you sure, dear?" Godith asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I want to face them once again, but this time as their cousin and not their enemy."

"Fine, but if they aren't who we think they are, we'll come to help you at once," Sedro spoke.

"Don't worry. Something tell me that it's them," Cynder said as she took off and went to meet the newcomers.

"Kurth! Kira!"

"Isn't that Cynder?" Kurth asked Kira.

"I don't know, but it sure does look like her."

Just to be careful, Kurth put his hand on Starblaze's hilt, but dropped his guards when he saw that the dragon coming their way was indeed Cynder. At first, Cynder seemed puzzled over his appearance, but Kurth made it quick by telling her that it was his real form. Kurth also told Cynder that he had finally regained his memories.

"Seriously! Then that means that you finally know who you really are."

"Yeah and that means I'm as twice as dangerous as I was before," Kurth told Cynder.

"What do you mean by that?" Cynder inquired.

"It means we've both regained, along our memories, our abilities, including magic," Kira explained.

"That last spell you casted didn't seem all that powerful," Cynder stated.

"Kira can't use her full potential in an area as closed as this one or else she'd end up destroying everything around her. That's why we both agreed on not using either Enigma or Ethereal magic," Kurth explained at his turn.

"What are those anyways?" Cynder asked once again.

"Ethereal is a type of magic that drains one's vital energy to cast a special kind of magic than can easily kill anyone on its path," Kurth told Cynder.

"And Enigma magic is a special kind of magic that drains energy around the user, include the energy of living beings if the spell is powerful enough to require such things," Kira explained.

"Geez, if you won't use it, then it must really be powerful."

"Yeah, it is. In an cases, I don't think you were all alone in here. Where are all the others?" Kurth pushed.

"Oh, they're just up there, checking on us to see if you two are really the ones they think you are," Cynder answered.

"Is Rebeka with you?" nkurth asked.

"Yeah, she's with the others up there."

Cynder just had time to finish what she was saying that she noticed an electricity orb appearing in Kurth's hand. When she saw him throw the orb just above the place where DL Mark and the others were, she was about to ask him why he had done this, but to her surprise, he had already disappeared.

"What the hell! Where is he?"

"He's up there with the others," Kira replied.

"How did he get there so quickly," Cynder asked, confused.

"Using special electricity orbs he creates, Kurth can move at the speed of light easily using his signature move, Lightning Strike," Kira told Cynder.

"I dunno about you, but I'm going up there with them," said Cynder.

"Go on ahead, I'll join you in a moment."

Cynder nodded and took off to join the others. When Kira judged that she was far away, she took a crystal from one of her many pockets. She held it firmly in her hands until a bright light emanated from the crystal. After the light disappeared, Kira fell to her knees, exhausted. She took her time to recover her strength and hid the crystal back in the same pocket she took it from.

"This knowledge should be kept hidden from people," Kira whispered. She then made her wings appear and took off to join Kurth and all of the others.

When Kurth landed in front of everyone, he saw that most of them were on their guards, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was Rebeka and her welfare. He didn't care if she was wounded or if she was completely alright. He would be glad to see that she wasn't dead like the Chronicler had predicted.

"Where is she?" Kurth asked, searching for the one he loved somewhere in the group, only to see her nowhere.

At first, he was worried that Cynder could have lied to him to prevent him from going berserk over Rebeka's death, but when he noticed long white hair swaying in the wind in the back of the group, he calmed down and went towards that person.

"Rebeka? Is that you?" Kurth asked.

But the figure remained silent and had her back turned around. When Kurth turned the person around, he was glad to see that it was indeed Rebeka, but when he saw the scar on her left eye, he didn't know what to say anymore. However, Rebeka wasn't as surprised as Kurth and punched him right in the the face.

"What the fuck!" Kurth exclaimed. "What the hell was that for!"

"Do you know how worried I was about you? Do you know what those bastards made me go through while I kept in her?" Rebeka shouted.

"Try to calm down dear," Zephyr told Rebeka.

"Stay out of this, mom! This is between me and Kurth!"

"Don't worry, Rebeka. I know exactly how you feel," Kurth spoke.

"How can you say that? You're not the one who got locked up in this hellhole."

"Maybe not, but you don't know what it is to know that the one you love has been destined to die. You don't know what it is to think of someone every single minute. I also went through hard things to recover my memories, but the thought of being together with you again kept me going forward. Now tell me, who gave you that wound on your eye?" Kurth asked.

"Some Dreadwings I already took care of, but that doesn't matter right now, Right now, we still have to take down Gaul and stop him from reviving Malefor," Rebeka told Kurth.

"Yeah... anyways, what's with the ears and tail, Kurth?" Siegfried asked.

"Didn't the Chronicler fill you in with information about who I really am?"

"He did, but we didn't think that it was based on your physical appearance," DK Mark stated.

"Could we please start talking about important stuff instead, like taking down Gaul," DL Mark said.

"Good idea, DL Mark," Kira said.

"Whoa! Where did she come from? Sparx exclaimed.

"I just arrived. I had some things I had to take care of first and by the way, Rebeka, this is for you," Kira said to Rebeka as she gave her the crystal she had hid in her robe earlier.

"What is it?"

"When the time comes, shatter it and you'll know what is stored in it," Kira told Rebeka.

"I thought we were here to stop Malefor, not to make some chit-chat," Sedro said.

"Yes, you're right. But shouldn't we prepare a plan before hand on how things will go inside," DK Mark said.

"I think we should let our strategist here enlighten us on the matter," Spyro said, looking Kurth.

"First of all, I'm sure that Gaul isn't alone in there so we should plan on having a part of the group handle the underlings and the rest of the group take on to his personal guards and himself."

Everyone looked at Kurth in awe because they just couldn't believe that strategies could be planned that good. It astonished them to see how well he knew about the enemy's strategy and way of fighting. After a few moments, the entire group agreed on having Kurth, Spyro, Rebeka, DK Mark and Yulie fight Gaul and his personal guards while the rest of the group would hold back any kind of intervention coming from Gaul's underlings. Kurth also explained that amongst Gaul's personal guards, they was bound to be Vouin and Tyrix. Revan could be there, but it still wasn't sure if he would really be there.

"If Revan is in there, let me fight him. Maybe I can knock some senses into that head of his," Dk Mark said.

"Gotcha! However, the moment I see that you are on the verge of defeat or if he attacks me first, I'll fight him with all I have," Kurth replied.

"Fine, but don't kill him yet. i think that I can still save him."

"How can you say that when he tried to kill us so many times? Kira asked.

"Because he's my brother!" DK Mark shot back.

"Anyways, if everything goes according to what I planned, this should be our final battle," Kurth announced.

"And if it goes wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Well, let's say nobody wants to know the consequences of such a failure yet."

"So, is everyone ready?" DL Mark asked everyone.

"When wasn't I ready to fight these small fries!" Dante exclaimed.

"Don't get too cocky, Dante. Those particular apes you'll be going against are experts in close combat and unlike most of Gaul's underlings, they won't be afraid of a sword like your Rebellion," Mike said.

"Where the heck do you guys keep coming from!" Sparx let out.

"The Chronicler sent me here to give you support in the upcoming battle," Mike answered.

"I'm glad you could come, Mike. It's good to count on another ally to come to our help," Kurth said.

"Well, I did say I would help you on your quest earlier, didn't I?"

"Anyways, shouldn't we ready ourselves now," Godith said. "we don't have much time before the Eternal Night."

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste any more time. Let's rock, guys!" Kurth exclaimed as he drew Starblaze.

"Hey! That's my line!" Dante shouted.

"Anyways, let's go!" DL Mark cried out as he and everybody else prepared themselves.

**Well, that's it for chapter 20! 20 down, two more to go. Next time, the decisive battle awaits out heroes and god knows what will happen. (All except me!) In any cases, this was the 20th chapter of this sequel that draws to its end. Stay tuned to the Awakening of A Dragon to see more awesomeness in the future.**


	21. The Fate of The World

**Well chapter 21 just shipped and I never thought I'd get it done in such a short amount of time. In any cases, I hope you readers will enjoy that little stretch of story that I wrote with such fiery hands.**

**Chapter 21: The Fate of the World**

When Kurth drew out Starblaze, it mean that the final battle was about to begin. The bloody war between Malefor's forces and Kurth's group would finally come to a close. When they dropped from the roof, they followed Kurth's plan and so, Dante, Nero, DL Mark, Godith, Sedro, Mike, Siegfried, Zephyr and Kira charged at the apes on the sides to allow Kurth, DK Mark, Rebeka, Spryo and Yulie to attack Gaul and the three others with him. Before going in the throne room, the five of them had decided whom they would fight. DK Mark had immediately decided that he would take on Revan, Rebeka wanted to fight Gaul by herself while Spyro would take on Tyrix.

While Kurth wanted to stay by Rebeka's side when she would fight Gaul, someone had to take care of Vouin and no one but Kurth had free time so he agreed to take on Vouin. However, to get to Gaul, they had to clear the way of the apes in front first. Kurth was the first one to make a move by decapitating nigh twenty apes using his Lightning Strike. Even if the apes were highly trained, they had not been trained for Kurth's kind of fighting. On her side, Kira used low-level magic, but her magic powers were so great that even those spell were tearing any apes they touched to shreds. As for DL Mark and Godith, they dealt easily since they had lived for billions of years and had war experience far greater than even Kurth's who had fought in contless wars and battles against Malefor's forces, rebel forces and civil uprisings.

As for Nero and Dante, they were fighting against the apes and they made contests between them at the same time. Mike was fighting the apes with his sword he had already scattered into white flames to burn away the apes that stood in his way. For Rebeka's case, she fought the apes with cruelty beyond what anyone could have thought of her. She had no mercy and right now, only revenge filled her being and only the death of Gaul by her hand could appease her anger. Cynder also fought, but her way of fighting was far more merciful. Instead of killing the apes, she would often cripple one of their legs to prevent them from fighting back anymore.

Spyro, in his case, fought the apes with valiant fire in his eyes, stopping only to recover his energy after he had defeated all the enemies around him. As for Yulie and Zephyr, they were the ones supporting the others with healing magic whenever they would get wounded. Yulie, on her part, had kill several apes that had tried to attack, leaving several bloodstains. Zephyr had raised a barrier around her, preventing her enemies from even touching here at the cost of her own energy.

"Damn! How many of these bastards are there?" DK Mark exclaimed.

"I don't know, but every time that we kill one, another takes its place," Dante stated.

"Enough whining! Just keep killing 'em! We need to make a path for those five to go and kill Gaul and the others," DL Mark said.

"Nobody's going to kill Revan!" DK Mark replied. "I'm taking him back to our side."

"That's if he doesn't kill you first, Mark," Kuth told DK Mark.

"Let's not talk about this possibility yet," Sedro spoke.

While he was saying that, he dodged an ape's attack before charging at another and slicing him in half.

When it seemed like there was truly no end to the apes' attacks, Kurth told everyone to crouch as he began sending electricity orbs everywhere around the chamber. While apes didn't care about them since it didn't cause them any harm, Kurth took a very odd stance and began chanting spells in the old draconian.

"This is the final strike! Divine Assault! Ultimate Lightning Strike!" Kurth shouted as he disappeared completely from everyone's sight.

The apes didn't understand anything anymore. They didn't know how, but their companions were slaughtered by some invisible force in a matter of seconds. What Kurth had chanted in the old draconian were spells that granted him invisibility for a short time and while using his Ultimate Lightning Strike, he was a force to be reckoned as he couldn't be seen by anyone. He just kept decapitating apes at a speed no humans, except those highly trained or trained by him, could hope to achieve or even see. He sometimes sliced some apes in half vertically and horizontally or he'd just stab them straight through the heart.

When all the apes had fallen, it looked like they wouldn't keep coming for a while so Kurth, DK Mark, Spyro, Yulie and Rebeka took the opening to flood the main are of the throne room.

**Before** Revan could attack either Kurth or Rebeka, he was forced to block DK Mark's sword from hitting him and maybe inflict him with a fatal wound. At first, he just blocked his brother's attack, but after some time, he pushed him back and quickly charged at him, making Mark take his defensive stance at the last moment.

"So, here we meet again, dear brother. I'm impressed you've come this far, but trust me, this is as far as you'll go," Revan said.

"I don't want to kill you, Revan," Mark spoke.

"Maybe you don't want to kill me, but I sure do want to kill you!"

"Why are you doing this, Revan?" Mark asked as he pushed back his brother.

"Why I'm doing this? isn't it obvious, brother! I'm doing all of this for power!" Revan exclaimed in a mad laughter.

DK Mark didn't want to kill Revan, but his mind seemed so twisted that it almost proved impossible for Mark to bring back his brother to the good side. However, Mark couldn't just stand there and watch his brother talk nonsense so he extended his Dragon arm and managed to grab hold of Revan and threw him on a nearby wall. The impact and strength used by Mark made Revan lose hold of his two broadswords. It was there that Mark charged at Revan, his sword ready to strike, but when he saw the terrified lokk on his brother's face, he hesitated for a few seconds.

However, a few seconds were just enough for Revan to make his move. He took back his two swords on the ground and charged at Mark. He gave him a powerful kick in the gut, making him fly away into a wall, but Mark didn't let go of his sword and instead used his Dragon arm the moment he landed. Revan, when he saw his brother's Dragon arm, jumped to his right and quickly launched at Mark, ready to strike his brother down. Mark wanted to dodge Revan's incoming attack, but after he evaluated the situation, he realized that with the time he needed to make his Dragon arm come back, he wouldn't be able to dodge his brother's attack. Mark then took out his gun and tried to shoot at Revan's leg, but each time she shot, Revan moved to his sides to avoid the shots and continued to charge straight at Mark,

However, unloading his gun on Revan, even if none of the bullets caused a direct hit, gave him the time he needed to make his Dragon arm come back. Mark then held his sword with his two hands and managed to block Revan's attack and quickly jumped back to evade one of Revan's kicks.

"Oh! You're finally starting to understand my fighting style."

"Shut up! Your style is too obvious! You fight with only your swords and you feet," Mark told Revan.

"Your skill with the sword ain't too bad though. Such a waste to kill a fine swordsman like yourself," Revan said with a demented look on his face.

"I've had enough with you bullshit! I'm gonna bring you back on our side!" Mark shouted.

He then charged right at Revan and attack him with his full strength, but Revan attack had the same time, making their swords clash. They repeated the same process several times, making their swords clash until they locked their swords in a fight where strength would determine who would live and who would die.

"You said earlier that you were doing this for power? But power alone won't make you stronger, it'll only make you hungry for more. Power isn't everything, Revan!"

"How wrong you are, brother. Power controls everything. Without power, you cannot have might and without might, you cannot protect anything..."

Then, with a swift turn of his wrists, Revan made Mark's sword fly up in the air before he stabbed his brother right through the gut. Mark didn't understand anything anymore. A moment ago, he and Revan were on par and now, he found himself falling on the ground. When he hit the ground, he could feel his blood emptying itself from his gut. He also felt the cold touch of the rock beneath him. A few moments passed and Mark finally saw his sword fall down right in front of him. However, he couldn't let it end like that, but when he heard Yulie's cries, it gave him the strength to rise up once more.

Revan couldn't believe it. His brother he thought to be left for dead actually rose up to his feet. He couldn't let him do so and, in a quick movement, grabbed Mark's sword and impaled him right through the chest. Yulie gasped as she watched the gruesome scene happening right in front of her. While she was already crying for Mark's sake, her tears had doubled after she saw Revan stab Mark though the chest.

"... Not even yourself."

That was it. Mark was finally seeing his life defiling before him, but just as he was about to pass on, he heard a voice telling him that his life wasn't over yet. A bright light then enveloped his entire body, blinding Revan at the same time, and when it disappeared, Mark was up once again. His left arm had become that of a dragon just like his right, his skin had become dragon scales. His head had changed into a dragon head and wings had sprouted on his back along with a tail.

"What the fuck is this?" You should be dead already!" Revan exclaimed.

Mark didn't reply and simply began walking towards his brother. The more steps Mark taking toward his brother, the more Revan wanted to get the hell out of there. When Mark was about halfway, Revan decided to open up a portal and get away for now.

"We'll meet again, Mark, and next time, I'll definitely kill you!"

"When Revan had disappeared into his portal and after the portal had vanished, mark continued walking a little more before reverting to his normal form and collapsing down, unconscious. It didn't take long for Yulie to hurry to Mark's side and turn him around to heal the wounds Revan had given to him, but to her surprise, they had disappeared as if Revan had never stabbed him twice.

"Mark, say something!" Yulie exclaimed. But Mark remained silent. "Please, talk to me!"

Tears were now rolling down on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. His wounds had disappeared, but he wouldn't wake up anymore. Just as Yulie was starting to lose hope, she felt two hands on her own and when she looked down, she saw Mark with his eyes narrowly opened and a small grin on his face.

"What else do you want to hear except the fact that I love you," Mark spoke.

"Oh, God! I'm so glad! I though I had lost you there," Yulie said, tears of joy rolling on her cheeks.

"You should know that it takes more than this to get right of me. Now, could you please let me rest for a while?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll stay by your side the whole time," Yulie replied.

"Thanks..." Mark said before closing his eyes.

**When **he saw that Revan had ran away from the battlefield after seeing DK Mark transform into a strange hybrid between a human and a dragon, Tyrix was about to go and kill both DK Mark and Yulie while they weren't moving, but the moment he started to walk towards them, Spyro tackled him against a wall and growled at him.

"Your fight's with me, Tyrix! Leave these two alone."

"I didn't think you'd get up again after that last attack I gave you," Tyrix commented.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm not as weak as I look like."

"You people really are stubborn. Nevertheless, after I'm finished with you, I'm gonna go kill those two."

"BRING IT ON!" Spyro growled.

Tyrix didn't waste any time in charging towards Spyro who, to his surprise, dodged his Lightning Spear. That enraged Tyrix at a high level because up to this day, no one had been able to escape his Lightning Spear and yet, a purple pipsqueak had done what hundreds were never able to do. The yellow dragon thought that Spyro had dodged the attack with sheer luck, but when he attacked the purple dragon once more, his attack was successfully evaded by Spyro once again. He wanted to hit Spyro so badly that his anger eventually took over and he attacked Spyro again with his Lightning Spear, but this time, he was rammed into a wall by Spyro's Comet Dash after he had dodged once again his attack with surprising strength coming from a dragon as small as Spyro.

"How do you manage to always dodge my Lightning Spear, you son of a bitch!" Tyrix roared.

"You may move at an incredible speed when you use that attack but to me, you move slowly," Spyro stated.

"Why you little..."

Judging from his answer, Spyro figured that Tyrix didn't know that he used his Dragon Time to dodge the electricity dragon's Lightning Spear so easily. Now that Tyrix was even more infuriated, Spyro thought about using it to his advantage because he knew that his enemy would attack without thinking. Just as Spyro had thought, Tyrix attacked him using his Lightning Spear but the moment Spyro jumped to the right, Tyrix cancelled his Lightning Spear and used another one and went straight for the kill. Spyro just had the time to form a rock barrier between him and Tyrix although the yellow dragon still managed to make a hole in the barrier with his arm. It was, however, not deep enough to actually kill Spyro. Seeing this, Spyro made the back of his barrier shatter and got out of it and then used his ice breath to freeze Tyrix's arm inside his barrier so he could get rid of the yellow dragon's arm. Spyro then jumped in the air and used his Comet Dash right on Tyrix's arm but the impact wasn't strong enough to shatter the other dragon's arm and instead broke it.

"Damn you! You just broke my fucking arm!" Tyrix yelled, fighting off his pain.

"And I'm just getting started, big guy!" Spyro replied.

"That is it! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Tyrix roared, forgetting about his pain to concentrate on killing that damned purple dragon.

He charged at the purple dragon out of pure rage but he didn't use his Lightning Spear. He instead used close combat melee and even with his Dragon Time, Spyro was still overwhelmed by the flurry of punches and kicks he blocked. Even if he blocked most of Tyrix's attacks, he still got hit several times and when he thought that Tyrix was finished mopping the floor with him, he received a 360° reverse turning kick in the face and the hit was so strong that even his scales couldn't absorb the impact. The result: he was sent flying against a wall. Spyro lay on the ground for a little while, trying to recover all of his senses. He coughed a lot of blood as he got up and finally spat a large amount of blood when he was finally up before he wiped it off with the back of his clawed hand.

The attack may have had weakened him a bit, but that didn't stop him from attacking the yellow dragon standing right in front of him even though his ribs hurt like hell as some of them were broken. The electricity dragon himself was getting a little bit tired of Spyro's determination and he just couldn't stand him now that he saw that he was still willing to fight even though their cause was in vain and that he fought with these wounds of his.

"Why won't you just give up and surrender? You know that you stand no chance against me," Tyrix told Spyro.

"As long as we have Kurth, we shall always fight valiantly and hope shall always be on our side. I believe in my abilities but more so in Kurth's now than ever," Spyro shot back.

"You really are stupid! How can one person bring you hope like this?"

"I trust him because he is the White Wolf. Because his powers are far greater than my own."

"You make me laugh! That kid's just another one of Malefor's many failures!"

"That is where you are wrong Tyrix! Kurth can make us win because I feel it deep down in my gut that he is holding back his real power," Spyro explained.

""Whatever ... I don't think it's gonna save you anymore. Not with these wounds of yours," Tyrix stated.

"I may be a bit weak but I can win this because I can still make use of that weak point of yours."

Tyrix didn't understand what that purple dragon was talking. He was even unaware of the weak point that squirt was talking about. He didn't seem to care anyways as he had planned to use his ultimate technique; the Hammer of Thunder. The attack itself might kill him in the same process because of the massive energy it required but if it could rid him of the cursed Spyro, he couldn't let the opportunity pass. Without any warning or any signs of the sort, Tyrix launched himself at Spyro while building all the energy he could before jumping in the air and releasing all the energy he had amassed. Suddenly, a yellow light covered him, blinding Spyro a little at the same time, and when it disappeared, Tyrix was descending, cutting the air itself, with his claws being covered in electricity.

"This is the final blow! Hammer of Thunder!" Tyrix yelled his lungs out.

Spyro realized that at the speed his opponent was coming toward him, he couldn't dodge nor could he evade so he took the third option and tried to block Tyrix. However, the moment Spyro touched the yellow dragon's claws, his body felt like it was being struck by hundreds of lightning bolts at the same time. Still, the attack did not kill him on the spot either. He instead felt like the lightning bolts were slowly but surely draining all of his life force. Spyro also felt all of the cuts and the bruises he had received during the fight open again and soon, blood covered his once-radiant purple scales but he never, ever thought about giving in.

Spyro quickly adapted to the situation and used his own powers over electricity to deflect Tyrix's thunder away from his and quickly amassed enough energy to perform a fury of his own. Spyro continued on blocking the yellow dragon and he made sure that he wouldn't be able to escape until Spyro unleashed his fury while building up even more strength so he could use his fire fury.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Tyrix screamed his lungs out.

"Not a chance in hell, big guy! I'm gonna take you down here and now!" Spyro exclaimed.

Spyro could finally see what he wanted to see in Tyrix's stare and with that, he finished building up all the strength he needed. He then closed his eyes and searched in the depths of his mind for the source of his ultimate fire fury.

"This is it! Overheat!" Spyro shouted.

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared around the purple dragon and the flames of the fire were so hot that even the scales on Tyrix's arm couldn't the heat and melted away, including the flesh and the muscles, leaving only his bones on his arm. The yellow dragon yelled in pain but even his calls for pity didn't stop Spyro's Overheat from growing and eating away Tyrix's scales, muscles and flesh until the ball of fire had grown to its maximum. All that was left of the electricity dragon now was a pool of dried blood and a pile of ashes. While Spyro had killed Tyrix, the implosion caused by his fury threw him down into the hole where a purple beam was emitted.

**Gaul** was getting enrage. First, it was Revan who had ran away out of fear because of his weak brother and now, Tyrix had been turned into a pile of ashes by that little purple whelp while Vouin was occupied by an obnoxious brat. Worst of all, the brat's girlfriend was going straight for him, her sword ready and he mind seeking only vengeance and nothing more for what Gaul had done to her and Cynder.

"So, the little girl dares to come alone."

"Don't underestimate me, you fat bastard! I may not be stronger than Kurth but I can hold my own pretty well though."

"Do you really think that you stand a chance against the ape king?"

"Just watch me go!" Rebeka exclaimed.

She then charged at him when he was still unarmed but every time she tried to attack him, he'd evade her attack with ease. Gaul continued this little game for a little while until he drew out his two large swords and blocked Rebeka's double-edged sword. While she was struggling to hold her ground, Gaul was pushing her back using just a small portion of his strength and he eventually began to attack her. However, he saw that she was as good as he was to dodge attacks in close so the battle would depend on who can counter and read the enemy's moves the most. On reading the enemy's moves, Rebeka was an ace, nearly surpassing Kurth in that because of the magic she can use to her advantage while Gaul seemed really good at countering because of his stature, blocking and countering others as if it were mere child's play.

Their battle would turn in a battle of speed and skill; both of which Rebeka already had. Rebeka charged at Gaul but this time, she sprouted her wings and when she attacked him, she jumped in the air and summoned her magic to attack Gaul with it. He saw through her strategy at that time but he never expected her to throw an ice spear straight in his leg. Though it did not stop him, it did slow him down and it caused him some pain. However, that didn't stop him from removing the spear out of his leg and throwing it back at Rebeka.

Though she though that Gaul wouldn't move for a while, she had it coming that he'd try something but at the same, she was watching around her to see if there wasn't some kind of trap. The ice spear went right through her right wing and it made her fall down to the ground. After she had landed, she made her wings disappear and looked up before blocking Gaul's attack. He just kept hitting Rebeka's weapon in hope of making her lose it or but Rebeka eventually rolled to her left and charged immediately at Gaul's blind spot. The enormous ape tried to block her but he couldn't match her speed so he ended up with a blade running through his left leg.

Just when Rebeka was about to remove her sword, she felt a force stop her and when she looked at her arm, she saw that Gaul had grabbed it. In a matter of instants, she received Gaul's right foot right in the stomach and it sent her flying against a wall. The impact made her cough out blood and it nearly knocked her out. Gaul then removed Rebeka's sword from his leg, threw it away, took back his second broadsword he had dropped and began advancing towards her.

"Heh heh heh! You're not so tough with that precious sword of yours, little girl."

"Don't call me a little girl!" Rebeka growled as she got up, struggling to stay on her legs. "And in any cases, I don't need my sword to fight. I can do just fine without it."

"I'm not so sure about that..." Gaul said as he lifted the eye patch patch covering his right eye, causing a laser to be shot out of a metallic eye that was replacing his missing right eye straight towards Rebeka.

She nearly got hit by the strange laser, but she rolled out of the way at the last moment. "What. The. Fuck was that!" Rebeka shouted.

"That is only a small part of the powers bestowed upon me by my master," Gaul replied.

"You really are a freak, you damn bastard!"

Rebeka then tried to cast magic but every time she tried to, Gaul would shoot a laser at her which obliger her to cancel her spell every time. She was starting to despair; she was doing everything she could to keep him at bay and yet, he just kept getting closer and closer. Before she knew it, Gaul was in front of her and before she could do anything, she felt a sharp pain coming from her chest. When she looked down, she saw that one of Gaul's swords was impaled through through her chest. She touched the wound there and she she felt her blood's warmth on her fingers. Not so long after, her vision began to waver until a roar pulled her out of unconsciousness.

"Rebeka!"

**While** he may had not seemed like that, Kurth found that Vouin was quite the fighter if he were to compare him to Azuron but yet again, Kurth fought the greenish dragon in his wolf from. While Inferno transformed itself in battle claws, Starblaze remained the same and was instead attached on Kurth's left flank so he could use it during combat with his mouth. What was even more surprising was that he didn't even have a scratch on him while Vouin was covered in bruises and cuts. His wounds weren't deep so he couldn't say that he had any major wounds but all of the cuts he had were on a specific place on his body so that they would make certain movements harder to execute. Still, both of them were panting from their unending clashes. It was truly a fight between old enemies.

"You fight ... well for a wolf," Vouin said, searching for his breath.

"I could say the same about you, Vouin," Kurth replied.

"Tell me, are you fighting with everything you've got or are you holding back your full power?"

"Maybe I should've told you about this from the start but the truth is that I can't fight you with my full potential. I'd risk killing everyone while doing so," Kurth explained.

"Since when do you care so much about the people around you? I've heard from Azuron that you murdered his entire village without any pity!"

"That wasn't me!" Kurth shot back. "Malefor had created an evil entity inside me and made it do everything I didn't want to do."

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying?" Vouin asked Kurth.

"Remember how that beast I transformed in killed Azuron. Well, that beast was the true form of the evil entity I had within myself."

"Enough! I shall hear no more from you! This is a battlefield, not a tea party!" Vouin exclaimed before charging at Kurth.

Kurth didn't even bother to move even though he knew his opponent was right in front of him, not even when he struck his claws deep within his throat. Blood pooled out of his wound after Vouin had removed his claws from Kurth's throat. The greenish dragon grinned with excitement. Finally, he had avenged his dear friend foster brother by killing his sworn enemy, the cursed Kurthnega. However, just as Vouin had removed his claws from his enemy's throat, Kurth's body suddenly disappeared into black flames that began to cover Vouin's body and they burned him like hell.

The greenish dragon tried to use his wind ability to scatter the flames away but it was to no use, the flames didn't want to die down or go away(**pretty much like 'Amaterasu' from Naruto**). After a while, Vouin thought that all his scales had burned away and when the flames mysteriously disappeared, he noticed that all of his scales were still intact. In fact, every part of his body was still intact.

"What the heck is going on here!" Vouin exclaimed.

"Illusion are said to be ruled by the shadows around them and that if someone is not careful enough, that someone gets trapped inside the illusion until the user releases it," Kurth explained.

"Come out of hiding, you little bastard!"

"Very well but this time, don't expect any kind of mercy coming from me," Kurth replied in a calm tone.

This time, Vouin clearly heard foot steps as if someone was walking with boots on. Suddenly, Kurth appeared out of nowhere and just vanished away only to reappear behind Vouin. When the wind dragon noticed that, he charged towards Kurth and tried to stab him again but Kurth vanished again and appeared again behind Vouin. The greenish dragon was getting enraged but instead of using his head first, he only tried to reduce Kurth to nothing more than shreds. However, when he felt like he was being toyed with, he tried to use his head and realized that Kurth was just using his illusions to toy and confuse him.

'_Calm down, just calm down, Vouin. That bastard is trying to confuse you. You just need to be aware that it is an illusion and nothing else and it will go away_," Vouin told himself.

Just then, Vouin started ignoring everything around and he only concentrated on seeing through Kurth's illusions to dispose of him. When the wind dragon had enough concentration, his eyes shot back open and his vision pierced through the Kurth that was standing right in front of him. It quickly disappeared into thin air but the real Kurth was yet to be found.

"Show yourself, Kurthnega! I have seen through your illusions!" Vouin exclaimed.

For about a minute, there was nothing at all. No sounds, no replies. However, it changed when Vouin heard someone clap his hands.

"Congratulation! You managed to see through my illusions. Unfortunately, you are the slowest enemy I've ever fought to get rid of my illusions up until now," Kurth said as he got out of the shadows, revealing him in his human form.

"Why you..." Vouin growled before he charged at Kurth but his target just disappeared from his sight.

"Are you searching for someone in particular, Vouin?" Kurth whispered in the greenish dragon's ear

"Wha ... How ... When did you get there?" Vouin asked out of pure surprise.

"Do not underestimate my abilities. You have no idea of who you're up against."

"Oh, stop with that! You're just an obnoxious brat who thinks he's a hero because he killed my foster brother, Azuron!" Vouin replied.

"Wrong!" Kurth exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I am the Dragon Wolf God, son of Ungh-Agor. My role upon these realms is to pass on judgement on the likes of you!"

"I'll believe you you once you show me your full potential," Vouin told Kurth.

"Very well but be aware that when you'll have seen my true form, you judgement will have been passed on."

"Don't bullshit me, you bastard! I am the only one who can control my fate."

"Do you really think so..." Kurth began before a blinding light enveloped his entire body.

The light was so strong that everyone in the throne room was blinded for as long as the light remained. When it faded away, Vouin opened his eyes and they widened when he saw who was standing in front of him. He could still recognize the individual as being Kurth but something had changed in him. Vouin saw the his opponent's upper body and lower body were not the same as his upper body was that of a dragon and his lower body, a wolf just by seeing the fur and the clawed feet he had. One thing that was still the same was the color of his scales and his fur. Both of them were white. There were also four wings in his back along with a katana that floated on its own. Apart from that, his head was still human though his dragon horns were at the back of his head and his wolf's rears, on the top.

"What are you?" Vouin asked, a little scared of Kurth now.

"I told you, I am a god. Still, you won't need to worry about it soon as this will be over soon," Kurth said before disappearing from Vouin's sight.

The wind dragon prepared himself from an attack from the back but the first thing he knew was a sharp pain coming from his chest. He then coughed out a large amount of blood.

"I told you that it'd be all over in an instant."

"How...?" Vouin asked.

"Never underestimate the powers of a god," Kurth answered.

When he felt Vouin starting to fall on the ground, dead, Kurth then looked in Rebeka's direction but he saw something he didn't want to see. He saw what he was trying to prevent all this time; Rebeka's death. His sorrow began to grow deeper and deeper until he let out a roar loud enough to wake even those on the brink of feath.

"REBEKA!

"It's no use, boy. She will die soon in any cases," Gaul said.

"Not, it can't be! I can't afford to fail. I've already lost Mother because of my powerlessness and now, I can't even save Rebeka because of my uselessness," Kurth stated as he fell to his knees.

Then, a black mist began to cover Kurth and it began altering his form. His face changed into a full dragon head, his wolf ears disappeared and his horn grew longer and sharper, sharp enough to tear through flesh with no problems. His upper body remained pretty much the same at the exception of a blades that grew out of his elbows. His scales had changed colour from a pure white to black and his lower body didn't have any alterations, if the colour did not count. His eyes were now a deep crimson colour with slit pupils instead of his blue human eyes.

"What the hell's happening to Kurth? Dante exclaimed.

"Oh no! Malefor must be trying to take control of him through the despair and sorrow he's going through right now," kira said.

"How's that possible? Didn't he sever the connection between them a while ago?" DL Mark asked.

"If this is happening, then that means that Kurth didn't sever anything at all. As for myself, I severed the link unconsciously but right now, there's only one way to bring him back safely."

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"Promise me all something first though."

"What?"

"Take good care of my brother for me," Kira told everyone before she began running towards Kurth.

She ran as fast as she could to help to help Kurth in his dire situation and once she was close to him, she grabbed him by the waist and pummeled him to the ground. Kira then proceeded in putting her hands on Kurth's chest and suddenly, the black mist that was covering him began to fade away and it instead started to spread on Kira's body until Kurth was back to his normal form.

"You saved me from my darkness. Now let me save save you from yours," Kira told Kurth before the darkness completely took over her. Unlike Kurth, her body suffered no physical changes. The only thing that changed about her was the black mist covering her body and the red irides that replaced her green ones.

"Damn you, Kira! It's Kurth that I wanted, not you!" Malefor exclaimed through Kira. "Nevertheless, you will prove to be useful in your own way."

Kira then rose in the air and her body began to squirm on its own before she disappeared into thin air. A few minutes after Kira had disappeared, Kurth woke up in sweat, looking at his right and left to catch sight of anything. To his sadness, he saw that Rebeka was next to him, breathing heavily because of the wound she had received from Gaul. He also saw that Kira was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Kira?" Kurth asked everyone while they were still fighting some apes.

"Don't ask me! All I saw was that she saved you from Malefor's evil and she then disappeared into thin air," Godith answered.

Having been answered, Kurth remained silent for a moment before the others noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Damn it!" Kurth shouted as he punched the flood as hard as he could, eventually breaking the rock beneath him. "I couldn't save Rebeka and now Kira's gone and sacrificed herself for me. I'm just a failure of a god who can't even do his stupid job!"

"Stop crying boy. Her time is up and so is yours," Gaul said to Kurth.

"Time..." Kurth began, his stare looking into nothingness. "that's it! This may very well be my only way to save Rebeka now."

"At that, Kurth took rebeka in his arms and began to concentrate in the very same way he did whenever he wanted to use a fury attack. Purple lightning then began to appear around him and as time passed, the more small lightning bolts there were around him. This show continued until a purple light surrounded both him and Rebeka.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'll have to break the rules just this once," Kurth said as he looked to the sky.

Then, a purple lightning crashed down on them and after the blinding light of the lightning faded away, everyone noticed that they had also disappeared along with the lightning bolt. Because of that, some of the others upstairs began to lose hope since their strongest fighters were out of commission. Some like DL Mark and Dante didn't care that much about it but other such as Yulie, Cynder and Sparx were seriously worried about the four that had fought against Gaul and his personal guards. They were mostly concerned for Spyro, whose whereabouts were still to be found since he didn't come back from that hole he fell in after his fight against Tyrix.

However, everyone started to feel some kind of earthquake for a moment and the next thing they saw was Spyro coming back from the same hole he fell in. His appearance, for instance, had changed. His scales were no longer purple, they were now black. His underbelly was more of an orange colour rather than a gold colour and his eyes were completely white.

"No! This cannot be!" Gaul exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of Spyro's appearance.

But Spyro didn't say anything and instead attacked Gaul on the spot without any warnings. Not only did his appearance change, but so did his fighting style. It had gotten faster and it was way stronger than it was before. Another thing the others noticed was Spyro's complete control over all of his elements and unfortunately, he had control over convexity, a strange element far beyond anyone's comprehension. Spyro's attack began by an over powered Comet Dash that reduced everything around it to ashes. This fiery attack was, however met by Gaul's brute force and he easily pushed the once-purple dragon back.

The small dragon then followed with an orb of electricity that caught the ape king off-guard and it paralysed him long enough for Spyro to inflict him several wounds, some deeper than some others. He was about to use his Earth Flail to crush Gaul but the ape regained his mobility just before and blocked Spyro's attack, causing the floor under them to shatter, which made them fall to the lower level of the throne room where the strange light the group had noticed since the beginning of the fight emanated from.

On the moment he landed, Spyro charged at Gaul using his Comet Dash but this time, he hit the ape in the stomach as hard as he could and sent Gaul flying against a wall. The attack did knock the wind out of him but it still wasn't enough to really knock him out completely.

"Ahahaha!" The ape burst into laughter. "Do you really think that you'll defeat me like this, little whelp?"

Spyo still didn't reply and instead shot two spear of ice directly in Gaul's legs and arms to render him unable to move but even though blood was flowing out of his wounds, tainting the white ice to a bloody red colour, he continued walking towards Spyro. The former purple then used his electricity breath to make the electricity circulate through through the ape's body using the ice spears as entry points. When he applied his plan, it did zap Gaul and it made him squirm and grunt in pain but nnever did it bring him down. Not matter the intensity, he would always stand his ground and continue walking towards his enemy.

When Spyro stopped using his electricity breath, the ice spears shattered to pieces, breaking several bone and severing several muscles in Gaul's limb and that made him to his knees. That gave Spyro enough time to launch an attack at Gaul using his Comet Dash once more and this time, the hit he received from Spyro's surprise attack nearly made him fall unconscious. Seeing as his attack wasn't strong enough to really bring Gaul down, Spyro took the advantage of Gaul's handicap to inflict more wounds on the ape's body.

All of a sudden, though, Gaul'a arm reached out for Spyro throat and when he felt like he grabbed the black dragon correctly, he began to strangle the small dragon. Because of the pressure going on around his neck, Spyro's colour began to change between black and purple and so on until he decided to use his fire breath to burn away Gaul's skin and muscles, leaving only his bones on his forearm. The pressure around Spyro neck began to release as there were no muscles to apply any kind of pressure coming from Gaul's right arm.

When the ape kind saw that all that remained of his forearm were bone, he began to scream in pain and he cursed Spyro several times for what he had just done to him. Gaul then quickly removed his eye patch on his left eye and began shooting lasers at Spyro but they were easily blocked by Spyro's ice wall. Spyro then followed with an Earth Missile that broke through the ice and went straight for Gaul, sending him flying once again against a wall. Gaul was seriously getting enraged with Spyro and yet, it seemed like this that little whelp was just beginning too. That enraged him even more and it made him charge at Spyro with his only arm available after Spyro had burned the other until it reached the bones. However, the small dragon quickly dodged the incoming attack and then proceeded in freezing the ape's feet with his ice breath to make it impossible for Gaul to move away.

After that, Spyro took a few steps back and began running towards Gaul, giving him one hell of a headbutt in the stomach. The hit made Gaul stagger but since his feet had been frozen on the floor, he couldn't do anything at all, except stay there and endure the pain. Now that Spyro had used nearly all of his tricks on Gaul, he was getting somewhat tired and decided to test a new ability out; the Convexity fury. He began by concentrating and then reached out to the depths of his mind so he could use the fury at least one time. When he did find the source of the power of the Convexity, he began to draw out its power into his whole body.

Spyro then began floating in the air a little bit and the more power he would amass, the higher he would get. When he was about two meters off the ground, a black aura began to glow around Spyro's scales and suddenly, the sound of bells ringing was heard by everyone in the throne room. After Gaul heard the strange sound, the aura around Spyro dropped to the ground and cause a shock wave that hit Gaul with a lot of strength. The wave of Convexity did nothing to Gaul at first although the second one turned him to turned him to stone and when the third one came, it destroyed Gaul's statue and the sent the dust flying into the entire getting rid of Gaul, Spyro used the beam of Convexity to bring himself back up where Cynder and Sparx were waiting for him to come back up.

"Spyro! Don't let it take control of you! You must fight it!" Cynder exclaimed when she caught sight of Spyro's appearance

"I ... I can't," Spyro stammered, his colours alternating between black and purple.

"C'mon bro, you have to fight it!" Sparx said.

However, Spyro didn't have the time to say anything else because Cynder shoved him out of the Convexity beam, making him recover his original colours and senses.

"Are you all right, Spyro?"Cynder inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine but I'm scared. Down there, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't even control what I was doing. The only thing that I could do what to watch myself go on a rampage against Gaul."

Then, all of a sudden, everything around the group began to crumble down. While the rocks were crumbling down, they made an opening in the wall of the mountain but just before Spyro and the others resigned themselves to use it as their escape route, more rocks fell down and they blocked their route, tapping them inside the Well of Souls.

"Oh no! We're trapped!" Spyro let out.

"We're all doomed!" Sparx shoued to everyone.

"Shut up, Sparx or I'm gonna tear those little wings of yours off," DK Mark said as he regained consciousness.

"Calm down everybody. There must be a way out of this mess," DL Mark said, calmly.

'_I want you to ride out the storm and live to fight another day_." This was the only thing that went through Spyro's mind in that brief moment of sanity.

"Everyone! Get close to me, now!" Spyro exclaimed as he finally understood what it was the Chronicler meant in that last riddle he game him back when he was at his hideout when the group was there.

Just as he asked, everyone got close to Spyro, who began concentrating after his closed his eyes and he remained that way for a good five minutes. When he opened his eye, he spread his wings open and suddenly, a giant crystal formed itself around the group and it acted as some kind of shield although it also acted as a prison at the same time. The rest of the Well of Souls quickly crumbled down to nothing but ruins and inside those ruins, the orange crystal protecting the group was still left intact.

**When** Kurth laid his eyes on something again,it was on a woman that deeply resembled Elena and Kurth also noticed that she looked pregnant but that was impossible if that was Elena since her physical body had died a while ago before because of Malefor. However, when their eyes met, the woman just ran away to some kind of palace and left Kurth there while he held Rebeka in his arms, who was still losing her blood at a rapid rate. Kurth was left waiting there for almost twenty minutes until the woman who looked like Elena came back with a white dragon that Kurth immediately recognized as being his father, Ungh-Agor. That's when Kurth realized that he had went back too far in the past and that he went back in time before he and Kira were even born.

"Please, help her..." Kurth pleaded Agor when he asked him if there was anything he could do to help.

**Well, that's it for chapter 21. Now there only one chapter left and this story will be officially over. Beware of the last chapter because it's not gonna be in the third person. It will be the only chapter of this story to include first person POV from Kurth. Anyways, stay tuned if you want to learn more about the ending of this great story.**


	22. The Tale of The White Wolf

**Chapter 22: The Tale of The White Wolf**

**_To anyone who will find this book, this will be my final record. I will include in this record what happened after my battle against Vouin in the Well of Souls. This will also mark the end of the Tale of The White Wolf. All right, let me begin at the point where I asked my father, Ungh-Agor, from the past to save Rebeka._**

_ After I asked him, he told me to go see one of his good friend, who was a very good doctor, and ask him to help Rebeka. At that point, everything went fine but it all crumbled down when this doctor told me that the wound Rebeka had was too deep to heal it correctly and save her before it would kill her. However, hope came back to me when I remembered how I save Kira from death using my own blood to change her into a hybrid like me. I went out of the doctor's house and went back to Agor to tell him that his friend couldn't do anything for Rebeka. I then told him that I had remembered a way to save her._

_Agor asked me to tell him what it was but instead of telling him, I drew out Starblaze and cut open the palm of my left hand. i then began applying pressure on the wound with my right hand to make blood pour out of the wound and into the palm of my hand. When I judged it to be enough blood in my hand, I opened Rebeka's mouth with my available hand and made her drink my blood. While Elena and Agor found it a little gruesome and horrifying, I explained to them that my blood was special and that since I was a hybrid between a human, a dragon and a wolf while excluding the fact that I was a god. At first, nothing happened and Agor began to doubt my solution until I told him that it took some time for the effects to occur.__I also told that as time passed on, a cocoon of light would form itself around Rebeka._

_Agor then told me to bring her into his palace where I could take care of Rebeka in a room that, as Agor said to me, was very comfortable. I agreed to his idea and took Rebeka in my arms and followed Agor and Elena until they showed me to a room that looked like it was made for me. It was then that I immediately recognized it as being the room I occupied when I was younger. After they had left us, I stayed with Rebeka for hours, sometimes I didn't even go to the meal and I stayed with her until the cocoon of light around her disappeared. She opened her eyes slowly and asked me what had happened and inquired about our whereabouts. I told her that she had a near-death experience and after that, I informed her that I had saved her with my blood._

_I explained to her that we were in my father's palace more than two hundred years in the past even before I was born because of my attempt to go back in time to prevent Gaul from stabbing her. At first, she was panicking like crazy but she calmed down once I told her that I would get us out of this situation. She calmed down mostly because she trusted me but also because she knew that when I made a promise, I would usually keep it. I almost forgot to mention it but I told her that I couldn't use my abilities over the elements like I could before we went back in time, as if I had lost all of my energy to control the elements. I also mentioned that I didn't know how long it would take my powers to return._

_Anyways, when Rebeka took a look at herself in the mirror that was in our room, she let out a gasp of surprise and touched the wolf ears on the top of her head before asking me why she had those silver wolf ears on her head. I explained to her that this was one of the changes my blood causes in someone else's body and I then asked her if she was feeling uncomfortable in her trousers. She told me that she did feel a little uncomfortable and she seemed puzzled by this question and as to how I knew about it. I told her to undress if she wanted to know. Since she was very curious about it, she began to remove her trousers, then her jacket and when she looked behind her, she let out another gasp of surprise when she touched the tail she had, which had fur similar to the fur on her wolf ears. I told her that I felt the same thing whenever I had to hide my tail in my pants._

_After I explained to her all the advantages of being a hybrid, she seemed more peaceful with it and she looked like she was ready to tame the wolf inside her already. Unfortunately, even if the transformation into the hybrid healed most wounds, the scar on her eye remained though. _

**_Now that this has passed, I'll go in fast forward for the coming events._**

_As days passed into months and months into years, Rebeka learned many things under my tutelage and in just four months, she had learned to master the wolf within her and she was now freely able to transform into a wolf slightly smaller than my wolf form and she was also getting physically stronger, thanks to my sparring sessions. Every week, we would spar to test our abilities and strength but we also practiced new moves and thought about some we could try. In any cases, most of our spars ended in a win for me but at several occasion, I was the one who ended up with a blade at my throat. Rebeka also discovered that some of the special abilities of the hybrids often appeared as as ability to regenerate at incredible rate and a super human strength._

_Five years went by for us but Rebeka didn't seem to have aged at all compared to me. She still looked like a fifteen years old girl while I looked like a grown man in his twenties. We both came to the conclusion that my blood must've had caused something in her to change and make her stop ageing. After I had figured that out, I decided, as a god, to stop ageing myself so I would not have to go through reverting to a baby anymore._

_Ten years after this, Rebeka and I began to have more intimate feelings for each other. A few weeks later, we decided to finally start a family of our own but for months, nothing happened and just when we were starting to get discouraged, Elena congratulated us after a dinner. It took us some time to understand what she meant by congratulating us so but we finally learned what it meant. We were so happy about it that even Agor nor Elena could have broken our joy with any kind of speech. When we went to tell them, it was the first time that I say myself as a small dragon with Kira next to him and when they wolf me his name, Elena explained to me that they had named him so because my name sent off a brave and courageous when they heard it._

_Months quickly passed by and soon, Rebeka's due time came. Agor and Elena naturally came to help us when they heard about it since word travelled fast in Agor's domain. Giving birth to our baby looked like it was really more painful and it was also very long. In the end, Rebeka gave birth, to our surprise, to a white wolf pup and after I had cleaned it in my wolf form, I noticed that she was a female. In some ways, she was the same as me; a child born from one parent that was human and the other from another species. Our baby was born a wolf and I, a dragon, but to us, it didn't matter because we didn't think of it as strange. After a long time of decisions, we finally decided that we would call our daughter Saphira because her eyes resembled sapphires._

_As time passed, we thought that she would be a normal child but at the age of two years old, she managed to successfully transform into a human and she shared some resemblance to her parents. This feat alone was enough to convince me that she wasn't just any kind of living being. She was something like me; either a god or a demi-god because she had managed to do what I did at the age of five years old. As a human, Saphira resembled me more than Rebeka but whenever I looked in her eyes, I could see Rebeka's gaze in them._

_Every now and then, Agor and Elena would come and visit us and little Saphira. Along with them were myself and Kira and those two would always play along with Saphira, whom they referred to as their little sister. When she reached the age of five, we began teaching about the world's history but I still waited to tell her the whole truth about myself. While taught her about the world, we also tried to teach her magic and that was then that I noticed something on Rebeka. Every time she used magic, I noticed that something in her clothes shone at every single time she used any kind of magic. When I asked her what it was, she told me that it was a necklace that Kira had given before the battle against Gaul began._

_When I examined it, I just couldn't believe it. The necklace was actually engraved with Kira's knowledge of the Enigma and now, I think that it was a way to prevent Malefor from gaining that knowledge for himself. If that was the case then that meant that Kira knew all along that everything in the Well of Souls was bound to happen. However, I told Rebeka to apply the crystal on her forehead and when she did, her gaze suddenly went blank and it remained so for about two minutes. When she came back to her senses, Rebeka looked at me and told me that she felt like her mind was filled to its maximum._

_I replied by saying that it was normal since just the knowledge of the Enigma was a heavy burden on one's mind. While we taught Saphira magic, we agreed that we would teach her Enigma and Ethereal magic but not until she would be a master of her own emotions and an adept in the art of normal magic. Everything went fine for the following years. At the age of eight, she was already able to use all kind of normal like Rebeka an I did with ease. She really did turn out just like I did; a child that was all but normal. Still, there was one thing that was strange about Saphira. She had not been able to transform into a dragon like I do. I went to ask Agor about this little matter and at the same time, I brought Saphira along with me._

_When I asked him about it, he examined Saphira and answered me that she was not a full dragon but instead a half-dragon like Rebeka. When Saphira turned ten, two major things happened; one of them being my wedding with Rebeka. Our ceremony was wonderful but our honey was even more wondrous. It had been the first time we ever had that much fun together. Apart from that wonderful event, the second one wasn't as joyful for Saphira as our honey was to us. For some odd reasons, she began sprouting her dragon wings and tail and while it did seem really painful to her, I found the phenomenon very interesting._

_When I asked Agor about that phenomenon, he answered me that half-dragons that had a dragon as a parent and a human as the other parent that still had not shown signs of their inheritance from their dragon parents would see it come at the age of them as a painful process where the wings and tail of the half-dragon would sprout suddenly. Even though it looked like it had hurt like hell to Saphira, she later asked me why it did hurt like it hurt her. Rebeka and I explained to her that it was because of my dragon legacy to her. She argued with me, saying that I looked like Rebeka but to prove her that I talked the truth, I transformed into my dragon form. When she looked at me in my dragon form, she asked me why I looked so much like Agor and that was then that, with Rebeka's consent, I told Saphira that my father was Agor and Elena, my mother. _

_I also mentioned that the Kurth and Kira she played with every now and then were in reality myself and my twin sister. With that, she began to grasp onto the fact that we were in the past and that I still wasn't able to bring us back into the present where we belonged. It was also then I revealed to her that I was a god and Rebeka, an immortal being thanks to my blood. Using her logic, she learned that since I was a god and Rebeka, an immortal, she must be something in the between. With that said, we were about to change subject when we heard a sound coming from our room's door reached my ears. I turned around and I was surprised to see Agor there along with Elena._

_"Tell me, were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked my father._

_"I didn't hear all of your conversation but I did hear what you said about me being your father," Agor answered._

_"In any cases, how is it possible to go back in time?" Elena asked._

_"I defied the law of time to save Rebeka here and we wound up trapped in the past with my power over the elements sealed until I gain enough strength to return to our rightful time," I told her._

_"Do you know how much you distorted space? And all of those things you did in the last twenty years! Do you have any ideas of how much your action will affect the future?" Agor burst out in anger._

_"I am well aware of the consequences but I couldn't find any other way to save Rebeka with the time I had left in the Well of Souls!"_

_"In the future, those actions will have you stripped of your title as a god. Were you aware of that?"_

_"Yes, I was and as I told you, I am fully aware of the consequences that could befall on my back in the future. However, even you should that you cannot strip me of my immortality since I was born with it!"_

_"Please! Don't do any harm to Daddy!" Saphira shouted._

_Suddenly, flames began to appear around her and when they were as big as peaches, they all took different shapes and began to swirl around Saphira. Everything those flames touched were instantly reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes. Rebeka and I quickly looked at each other in agreement and agreed to use our magic to stop our daughter from destroying the entire palace._

_"Ready, hun?"_

_"Whenever you are, love!" Rebeka replied_

_"Let's go then!"_

_"I am the bearer of the eternal ice. I am the everlasting cold in your heart. I call upon the unthinkable proof of love and cold! Come forth, Heart of Ice!" Rebeka chanted as she was about to unleash her Enigma magic._

_"I am he who lurks in the depths of the oceans. I create life and destroy it with my everlasting ice. I call upon the creator of the world! Eternal Suffering!"_

_Using both our strongest ice magic, we hoped that we could control control Saphira's flames but her fire melted away even our thickest ice. Then, all of a sudden, an idea came through my my mind and without even telling Rebeka about it, I began walking towards Saphira in hopes of reaching her without being turned into a crisp. When I was so close to her that I could feel the intense heat, a flame that took the shape of a phoenix came next to me. For a split second, I thought that I was going to meet my end there but the phoenix just passed through me and left me unharmed. Seeing that, I continued walking towards Saphira and once in front of her, I grabbed her in my arms and held her against me._

_"Calm down, dead. Daddy is here with you. Everything is going to be all right."_

_Just as I thought it would, the flames around slowly began to fade away and after they did, Saphira fainted in my arms. Rebeka rushed to my side to inquire about her state and I answered her by telling her that she had just fainted because the magic she used was too much for her own body to withstand. We then waited for Saphira to wake up and when she did after two long hours that seemed like an eternity to us, the three of us decided that it would be best if we left Agor's domain and find another place to stay. We also made clear that if we stayed, it would only make more events like the last that had happened with the flames._

_We waited for one day and once we made sure that everything was ready, we went to bid our farewells to Agor and Elena, thanking them for everything they had done for us over the last twenty years. Even if he was still against my actions, Agor told us that it had been their pleasure, especially for Elena. Before we left, we were asked by myself and Kira about the reason of our departure. We only told them that we couldn't stay there forever and so, we had to go find ourselves somewhere else to go, somewhere we could really call home._

_Upon leaving Agor's domain, Rebeka and I decided that we would go to Warfang and seek shelter there. One question still haunted my mind thought. What was that strange magic that Saphira used back in Agor's palace? It reminded me of Kira's Flame Dragon since her flames reduced everything in their path to cinders but it resembled my own Storm of Ashes which acted as a shield around me. It almost seemed like an impossible feat to combine both Enigma and Ethereal magic but her I stood corrected by my own daughter. In any cases, our travel was long but we finally reached Warfang safe and sound. When we entered Warfang, we were stopped by some guards who asked us who we were. I simply lied to them by telling that we were the sole survive of a village that was invaded by Malefor and his armies._

_Upon hearing this, the guard in charge ordered another guards to go find the king and seek his opinion on the matter. We waited in front of the city doors for a while until the guard came back and told us that the king had given us an abandoned house that, as the guards told us, was supposedly haunted. We thanked the guard as they led us to the so-called haunted house and to our surprise, we discovered that it was really a beautiful house from the exterior. However, once inside, we started to understand why people considered the house to be haunted. All the walls were black and in some rooms, there were even things written on the walls and what was used to write those things looked like blood._

_Some of them said to go away, others were saying that if we stayed, we'd die in the house but in the end, I used a special kind of spell that Kira had taught me to make evil spirit go away into the Void, a place where vengeful spirits are imprisoned. However, I never felt any spirits to send to the Void and so, I came with the conclusion that the blood used to write those things on the wall were drawn by a living being who was either still alive or dead. That didn't really matter because nothing really seemed to threaten us at that point._

_A week after our arrival at Warfang, I woke up in the middle of the night because I had heard some sort of sound. The sound seemed like it was coming from the basement but before I went there, I took Starblaze with me. On my way to the basement, Saphira called out to me, asking me where I was going at that hour. I explained to her that I was only checking on something down in the basement because it seemed a little suspicious to me. She made a small nod before going back into her own room. Once I was in the basement, I heard some strange sounds coming from coming from the back of the the basement. As I walked around to investigate on those strange sounds, I soon met with a human._

_"Well, well, well. Seems like the king gave us some new victims," the human began._

_"I would rather warn you to leave. Now!" I growled._

_"Boys, did ya hear that! That bastard is threatening us!" Suddenly more laughters joined his. "I think ya misunderstood yer situation 'ere, ya white-haired bastard. We're the one making the threats 'round 'ere."_

_Out of nowhere, I felt dragon claws on my throat but it was impossible. I should have noticed the dragon long before he could hold, preventing me from moving at all unless I wanted to have my throat opened by those claws. After that, i saw many more humans and dragons come out of hiding and their numbers reached the thirties. Then, what I wished wouldn't happen happened and Saphira came down to the basement because she thought something had happened to me._

_"Daddy? Are you here?" Saphira called out._

_"And who might this lovely child be. Seems like your daughter's worried about you, wolf boy. Don't worry, we'll take good care of her once we're finished with you."_

_"Don't worry about me, Saphira, I'm fine. Just get back to your room," I ordered her._

_"Don't lie to me, Daddy. I know about all the people here, trying to kill you."_

_Unbelievable! She was able to detect them whereas I wasn't able to do so. Maybe it was because I was still recovering all the energy that I had used up when using that time travel ability of mine but yet again, it could also be because she was stronger than myself. in any cases, however strong she was, she had no control over that strength and therefore, fighting those thugs wasn't the best idea in town._

_"Ta know 'bout all of us even if we cannot see each other is exceptional. Ya must be very well trained."_

_"I don't care about your praise. All I want is for you to release my daddy," Saphira demanded._

_"You've gota lot of guts, girl. Would ya mind showing yourself ta me before I decide of yer father's fate?"_

_"If you must..." Saphira sighed. When he was Saphira, I knew it in his eyes that he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. "Would ya mind coming a little closer, dear?" The man asked her._

_"Release my father first."_

_"My my. If ya won't come to me, I guess I'll just 'ave to come to ya."_

_Just as he said, he began advancing towards Saphira, passing next to me at the same time. Once in front of her, as his foot steps indicated, he started to talk to her in a low voice that even my hearing could not hear. After a few minutes, I hear a really strange sound and suddenly, the leader began to gasp loudly for a few minutes but he still stood in place as if he was frozen in place. A few moments passed and he fell flat on the back as if he were dead. All his other goons then ran off, almost as if they were scared by something dangerous, and even the one that held me had ran away. It was when I took a look at Saphira that I understood why all those thugs had ran away and why their leader had fell for a reason and the truth was a disturbing one._

_Saphira had her right hand covered in blood and in her hand lay the man's heart and for some unknown reason, Saphira was grinning. She had just killed someone and she was happy about it. It was also at that time that I came with the conclusion that her magic powers were beginning to become a poison to her mind. They were doing something harmful to her sanity and fortunately, I knew just the way to to solve this problem. I had been the same when I was younger and because of that, I knew about some solutions to a problem like this. The day after, I made it clear to Rebeka that our daughter had to be taught the Enigma and Ethereal magic because of the abundant flow of magic coursing through her body and that was what caused those outbursts of maguc._

_Having her master both of these extremely powerful magic types would keep her own magic powers at bay until she finds out how to control it by herself. And so it began. Over the following two years, we showed Saphira the Ethereal and Enigma magic to help he control her own powers but eventually, there was another burst of magic and that this time, it was a rain of deadly thunder bolts that, when they landed on her, created small orbs that seemed to act like a shield around her. Again, this magic outburst resembled my Hail of Lightning mixed with Kira's God of Thunder. This was the second time this had happened and I was till puzzled at to how it was possible to accomplish such a thing without depleting one's magic reservoir, eventually killing the caster._

_But that didn't happen to Saphira. The first time, she had fainted from the strain of using such magic for the first time but now, she stood still although she wobbled a little just after the outburst. The first time it had happened, Saphira didn't quite understand the situation because she was still young. However, she now asked me why this had happened. The only answer I could tell her was that I absolutely didn't know and that I had never any kind of magic like that. The only way I knew for her to discover how this came to be was if she withdrew into her subconscious._

_It wasn't long before she decided that she wanted to find out how she was casting such powerful magic with no incantation of anything of the some while doing it unconsciously. To do that, I guided her into the several steps which she had to take take to enter her subconscious in order to search for what she was seeking. After instructing her, I warned her that once she had entered her subconscious, she would be left for herself so that meant that she shouldn't act carelessly because her death in her subconscious meant her death in reality._

_Three days have now gone by and Saphira had not shown any signs of waking up yet. I was beginning to worry even though I knew she was still alive as I saw her breathing. In the end, i took her a whole week to finally wake up. It lifted a huge weight on Rebeka's mind because if I had been worried, she was ten times more worried than I was. However, it began to be interesting when she told us what she had seen and heard in her subconscious. What she told us often came as a surprise to us but the most troubling thing to me was when she told us that the one who had explained her everything was a wolf. But that wolf wasn't any normal wolf. Unlike her natural fur colour, the wolf had a greyish-coloured and strangely, it had nine tails instead of just one like normal wolves._

_What surprised me the most was that that strange wolf had declared himself, or herself, as Saphira's true form but I had my doubts about this. Aside from this, she told us that things she had learned were incredible. She learned that she was a goddess herself and that for some wolves, she was the Creator of Life. To put it simply, among a special kind of wolves called the 'Wolves of Twilight' was a belief that their creator was a greyish-coloured wolf that had nine tails. Another fact that I decided to keep silent about was the fact that I had created the Wolves of Twilight by trying to create life for the first time as a god._

_The thing that made those wolves unknown to most was that at dawn, they seemed they seemed to disappear along with the day, almost as if they had never existed. Anyhow, she can't bring out her true form yet. She had to either face a heartbreaking event that would make her awaken or if she mastered herself mentally, like I did. Of course, I couldn't evade the question that involved her strange yet powerful magic. Shen answered by telling me that the wolf had told her that it was an ancient type of magic that only very special beings could learn and master: the Celestial magic._

_She explained to us that this magic was both a defensive and an offensive type of magic. The only spell that only had a defensive effect was the shadow's because it created a field where everyone, at the exception of the caster, was blind, giving the caster the opportunity to strike its enemies down. Having theses information now, we finally were appeased from our need of answers towards Saphira. Although we didn't know what the wolf's intents were, whatever they were, we did know that he had helped her during her stay in her subconscious. Either it was who it claimed to be or it was an evil entity born of my own dark side. This was still an hypothesis but maybe that wolf was really the Creator of Life because it was said that this one god was a fallen deity._

_Maybe Saphira's powers came from my own dark side that transferred into her her and merged with he powers as a half-god to form this powerful entity that she now hosted inside her body. All I hope is that if that is the case, that things won't end like like they did with Ragnarok. I don't know if I''d be able to strike her down if she ever proved to be a threat to this world. Anyways, we continued her training in the same year, teaching her both the Ethereal and Enigma magic and she mastered both of them at the age of eleven. _

_The next four years were spent in training Saphira in the ways of battle. Both hand-to-hand combat and with a weapon. For the training, I let her use Starblaze so I could teach her some styles I knew with the swords and it came to be that she was more of an acrobatic fighter than a fighter that used brute force. After two years, she had became strong enough to slice a rock in half using Starblaze. On one day though, she asked me if she could spar with me. I told her that she could but to do that, she would have to find herself a weapon that was strong enough to resist to Starblaze's attacks._

_Then, an idea pooped into my head. I told Saphira that if I could bargain with the wolf inside her to obtain a sword for her but to do that was risky since there was a chance for Saphira to get possessed by the wolf if it had any evil intentions. I instructed Saphira to start her meditation and I told her that once in her subconscious, she had to tell the wolf to come out so I could speak with it. A few minutes later, a bright light covered Saphira and it remained for a few moment before vanishing, revealing a wolf in her stead. Now, the wolf's head was almost as high as mine and it was quite large, larger that my wolf form that is, and behind it were nine tails moving as if they all had a mind of their own._

_"What do you require of me, human?" The wolf inquired._

_"I have a favor to ask of you, wolf," I began. "I need you to create a sword for my daughter."_

_"And what makes you think that I will do it?"_

_"Between you an me, we both know that I can destroy you without killing my daughter," I told the wolf._

_"Very well, human but if you want me to do it, you will have to guess my name."_

_"Wouldn't it happen to be ... Kretari perchance?"_

_"How is it that a low human like you knows this?" The wolf asked, astonished._

_"Do not mistake me me for a human or wolf, Kretari, because I am both. I am known as the Dragon Wolf God and I know about the Wolves of Twilight and thus, about you. Before I got interested in the arts of war, I was known to be a great scholar."_

_Then, all of a sudden, Kretari bowed at me for some strange reason that I did not know about. "What are you doing, Kretari?" I asked him, surprised of his action._

_"Why shouldn't I bow to the one I descended from," Kretari said._

_"Do you mean to tell me that you were my attempt at creating a living being," I asked, slightly confused._

_"Not entirely. The one you refer to is my mother but she would always tell me to search for the Dragon Wolf God for her was our father and creator."_

_"I had never thought that this would have worked out like this," I said._

_"In any cases, what was it that you wanted from me again?" Kretari asked me._

_"A sword. A sword is was I require from you. A katana like mine preferably. Saphira seems to be rather fond of them," I told Kretari._

_"You don't have to ask twice," Kretari exclaimed happily. __Then, after he had swung one of his tails, a katana appeared in his mouth. "Here it is!"_

_"How did you get it done so quickly?" I asked him, awfully surprised._

_"Actually, this is a keepsake from my mother. She was the one who made it and it was originally made only for you but as I can see, you already have yours," Kretari said as he glanced at Starblaze._

_"May I have a look at it?" I asked him._

_"Why, of course. It was made just for you to begin with so fit yourself," Kretari approached me slowly and gave me the sword he had in his mouth._

_Just by looking at the sheath, I already knew that this sword was the work of a lifetime. The sheath was of a crimson colour, showing no signs of ageing, and the hilt was of a deep grey. However, that wasn't the most beautiful part of the sword. Although the hilt and sheath were already more beautiful than most swords, the blade of this particular katana made it even more special than it already was. It had a bright blue mixed grey which was on the side of the blade where the cutting edge was. What was even more special was that the blade's colour was mixed from the beginning to the end, eventually becoming totally grey at the end of the edge. At the beginning was a pure bright blue and the more the colour ran on the edge, the more it started to become grey._

_I had been right about this particular sword being the work of a lifetime. "I must say, your mother has a gift. This is one of the most beautiful swords I've ever laid my ever on."_

_"Yes, my mother knew how to master these things with so much ease that it looked like child's play. In any cases, this sword has been named Origin. I do not know the reason why it was named like but I know that it was made specifically for magic users," Kretari explained._

_""I thank you for this gift, Kretari but I'm afraid that we've used up all the time we had for now. It's getting late and I don't want Rebeka to find you instead of Saphira.," I told him._

_"Very well."_

_He nodded and slowly, another bright light covered him just like it did to Saphira a few hours earlier. After the light disappeared, Saphira stood once again in front of me. She told me that she had seen everything from inside when I was talking to Kretari a few moments earlier. Before she could say anything else, I presented Origin to her. She could only gasp when she saw the sheer beauty of the sword. She immediately took it off my hand and began admiring the blade from the sheath to the edge. I just told her that this was a gift from me and that from now on, it was hers to keep. She was so thrilled about it that she asked me to spar with her. I replied to her that since it was getting late, we would spar the day after._

_She agreed to go back upstairs though she was a little disappointed from my reply. For the following week, we sparred every day. Even though I would often give her advices about her stance and timing. I would tell her that since she was smaller, speed was way more important than strength. On the seventh day of of the week, however, Saphira managed to defeat me several times. To her disappointment, Saphira learned that she wasn't really fighting me with my full strength to avoid hurting her badly. She still asked me to fight her with everything I had and after countless times where she would ask to do it over and over again, I finally complied to her demands and we prepared to fight one last battle._

_ When the battle started, I quickly used my Lightning Strike to get behind Saphira in an attempt to end the fight quickly, but before I could even move, she used an earth spell to soften the ground below me. I barely escaped a quick ending to our battle by using my abilities over the shadows to back out of there. Saphira was caught off guard by this but since I needed some time to reappear, she had time to pull herself together. Then, something unexpected happened. Just as Saphira was about to cast an electricity spell, the magic never left her body. It instead went to her sword, Origin, and all the electricity contained within her spell seemed to add more length to the blade, making the blade way longer because of an expansion made out entirely of electricity. When Saphira attacked me with her sword, I moved to my right to make sure that it wouldn't injure if I couldn't block it or anything like that._

_When our swords met, however, everything seemed wrong because Starblaze just went through Saphira's electric blade. But this proved to be useful and useless at the same time because it gave me a huge opening in Saphira's defence and that would allow me to end this battle with no injuries or whatsoever.I was about to make her surrender but she suddenly made her electric blade disappear and tried to make me surrender instead. In the end, the fight ended in a draw when both our swords were at the other's throat._

_"You're really better than I thought, Saphira," I told her._

_"Thanks, Dad. You're not so bad for your old age."_

_"Truly, you are the bet thing that's come into my life after your mother," I said, bursting into laughter from her comment._

_On that same day, Rebeka came up with a subject that I had nearly forgotten about. She told me that she was worried about her parents and that maybe it would be better if we went back to our time instead of staying in the past. The day after, I had agreed with her and we told Saphira that we would go back to the time where we belonged. This time, however, I asked both of them to lend me a part of their own power so I wouldn't end up losing mine for quite some time after making use of my ability to travel through time to go back to our rightful time. And I'll make sure to finish what I had started with Malefor so long ago..._

**Well, this is it. It's been quite a while and it has come to an end. I want to thank all of you reader that encouraged me through the last years of this adventure. I also wish to deeply thank Godofmadness43 and Montecristo709 for their unyielding support over the time this project has lasted. Although I would want to tell you that the next story is coming soon, I cannot do it since I haven't even started writing my manuscripts on it. The only thing that has been written down is the name of the story and the title.**

_**I do not, in any circumstances, own Spyro the Dragon and The Legend of Spyro trilogy.  
I only own the following characters: Kurth, Rebeka, Zephyr, Ragnarok, Tyrix, Zero, Kretari, Azuron, Vouin, Zale, Saphira, Elena, Kira, Mike, Seseika, Manah, Sigmund, luke and Segius.  
All the other character belong to their rightful owners. These include Montecristo709, Godofmadness43, Capcom and Sierra Entertainment.  
I also own the following concepts: The Ethereal Magic, The Forbidden Magic, The Enigma Magic and the Celestial Magic.  
**__**Until we meet again in another story.**_

**Oh, and to make it quick, I'll be starting another story about the Guardians of Ga'Hoole soon since I'm reading the series and I'm now up to the 11th and I must say that this series is incredibly interesting. I have already a whole 32 page notebook written down about the first three chapters.**

**On that note, may we meet again, be it in the form of a PM, a reply or a review! **


End file.
